Rocket Power: Waking The Dragons
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: After Reggie loses someone close to her, she ends up joining the ancient Atlantean king Dartz in the hopes that he will have the power to bring that someone back. However, there's more to Dartz than meets the eye. It's now up to Otto, Sam, Clio, Lars, Tito, Raymundo and the King of Games himself, Yugi Moto, to stop this new threat, save Reggie and save mankind!
1. Darth Rocket Girl?

**Well, I'm gonna try again. I'm gonna put my little twist on DannysGhostGirl's Rocket Power story. However, it will be a Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover, since she and I are both into Yu-Gi-Oh! This is based off a theory I have for her story that Dartz was responsible for killing Twister and splitting up the Rocket crew. As for time frame, this story will start in the middle of chapter 9 of DannysGhostGirl's 'Rocket Power' story and take place during the 'Waking The Dragons' arc of 'Yu-Gi-Oh!', my favorite arc of the original series (hopefully your favorite, too). As always, this is just fanwork, everyone! Anyway, here goes!**

* * *

The most comedic of the Rocket crew, Twister Rodriguez, had been cut down in the prime of his life. Ocean Shores had never looked duller. Perhaps the one who took it the hardest aside from recent college graduate Otto Rocket was his sister Reggie. We see her outside the Shore Shack mimicking Luke Skywalker.

'It's not fair! Why'd it have to be Twister? Why couldn't it have been Trent?', she thought to herself. Otto and Sam walked outside to join her, trying to get the Reggie they knew back.

"Yo, Reg!", Otto called out. "Dad's got some Shackburgers ready for us! You comin'?" he asked.

"Tell dad to hold off on mine. I gotta clear my head", she told Otto.

"You sure about this, Reg", Sam asked.

"Positive, Sam," she confirmed.

"Alright, we'll tell him," said Otto.

"Thanks, you guys."

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the North Atlantic Ocean...

We see a frigate in the middle of the ocean. The first mate is looking extremely worried about his superior on their mission. Immediately, he rushes to the radio. "This is home base to Poseidon 3. Do you copy?", he asked on the radio.

At a depth of nearly 35,000 feet, we see a submarine slowly approaching an ancient sunken city. Its pilot was a spry man, about 70 years old, but fit as a fiddle. He was the world renowned Professor Arthur Hawkins.

"This is Poseidon 3. Continue."

"Our sensors indicate you're approaching a depth of 35,000 feet! STOP YOUR DESCENT! REPEAT, STOP YOUR DESCENT!"

"Absolutely not! We could be on the verge of the greatest discovery man has ever witnessed! We must continue!"

"With all due respect, Professor, the water pressure at depth is too dangerous!"

"This is my life's work! I've come too far to turn back now! Over and out."

Professor Hawkins was extremely adamant about completing his mission. And rest assured, he found what he was looking for. He found the ruins of a sunken city, thousands of years old. What really took him by surprise where the carvings on the walls.

"Wait a second! These look like Duel Monsters cards!"

* * *

Back in Ocean Shores...

Noelani had turned the channel to CNN because the news of Professor Hawkins' discovery was spreading and she thought the news would interest Sam, as he had idolized Professor Hawkins.

"You're kidding, Mrs. Rocket! Professor Arthur Hawkins discovered the undersea kingdom of Atlantis?" Sam asked.

"Would I joke around about something of this magnitude, Samuel?"

"You wouldn't, Mrs. Rocket. Forget I asked."

Otto and Tito were confused. "Who's Arthur Hawkins", Tito asked.

Sam was shocked. Who wouldn't know who Professor Hawkins is? "Tito, Tito, Tito...Professor Arthur Hawkins is one of the world's foremost, world-renowned scientists", He told Tito. "His discoveries have shocked and amazed the world for years. He has won a total of 8 Nobel Prizes, 5 of them in a row. He's also obtained the Medal of Honor and the Purple Heart for serving in Vietnam. He is my idol, Tito!" Sam said.

"Isn't Professor Hawkins super old?" Otto asked.

"Yeah, isn't he in his 70s?" Raymundo added.

"He turned 76 today, but he looks 50. He runs 5 miles every day, can bench press 250 pounds, can do the 40 yard dash in 3.8 seconds...bottom line - he's as fit as they come," Sam explained.

As the group finished their Shackburgers, Otto and Sam looked around to see Reggie had gone missing! She certainly wasn't at the Shack and she wasn't outside.

"Everyone, split up! Dad, you and mom search the pier! Tito, you're with me. We'll search uptown. I'll call Lars and have him join you on the downtown search, Sam. If one of you finds her, radio us and we'll convene there. Any questions?"

Nothing.

"Let's go! GO! GO! GO! GO!"

* * *

While everyone split up, Reggie was at the lifeguard stand at Rocket Beach, trying to clear her head, when she heard an eerie voice in her mind.

' _I sense you have lost someone who's made a great impact on your life, my child._ ', she heard.

"What? Who said that? Show yourself!"

' _Patience, young one. Head to Madtown skate park at 8 tonight. All will be revealed there._ ', the eerie voice said. 'Why would a voice inside my head tell me to go to Mad Town tonight at 8?', she asked herself. She tried to clear her mind of that thought and continued her walk along the pier. But that night, she realized that the others were looking for her and started back towards the Shore Shack. On the way, she tried to take a shortcut through Mad Town, when...

"Ah. Right on time. Welcome, my child," the man said.

"Alright! Who's there? Show yourself", Reggie shouted, activating her Duel Disk.

"Dear Reggie, I mean no harm. I sense you've lost someone in your life and I have the power to help you bring that person back", the man explained.

"How?"

The man said nothing. Instead he snapped his fingers and Reggie's Duel Disk changed from Battle City style to a dark green Duel Disk with an Eye of Anubis Life Point counter with ancient markings on the deck holder. The Monster Card Zones now slid out to form a scythe blade. Reggie drew her first card from her new deck...The Seal of Orichalcos.

"Play that card and all your questions will be answered."

Reggie was scared. She had no idea what this card was or how it worked. But she wanted Twister back and if this man could bring him back, she had to trust him. So she played the card. "I activate...THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!"

Reggie placed the Seal in the Field Spell slot of her Duel Disk, activating it. Then the Seal appeared under her feet, expanding to its true size and setting her darkness free as the Seal appeared on her forehead.

"You have been reborn!", the man exclaimed, now revealing himself as Dartz.

"Thank you...Master Dartz," Reggie said with a sinister smile on her face.

"Now use the Seal wisely," Dartz said as he disappeared.

"Yes, My lord."

Reggie was soon discovered by the self-proclaimed Prince of the Netherworld, Eddie Valentine. "Reggie! There you are! Everyone's gone mad trying to find you!" he exclaimed.

No answer.

"Reggie? Reggie? Yo, Rocket Girl! What's wrong with you?" he asked. Only answer he got was Reggie activating her Duel Disk.

"So it's a duel you want, huh?", Eddie quipped, activating his own Battle City Duel Disk. "Fine by me!"

Cards have been drawn, Life Points set and...

 **"** ** _DUEL!_** **"**

 **Eddie: 8000**

 **Reggie: 8000**

Just before the first move, Reggie and Eddie were found by Otto, Sam, Lars, Noelani, Raymundo and Tito.

"What's goin' on here, little cuz?"

"You're just in time! Reggie and I are duelin'!"

"This don't look too good, Rocket Dork! Your sister don't look like herself!"

"Don't worry, you guys! I'll win this and save her!" Eddie exclaimed as he drew his first card. "I'll start with CARD DESTRUCTION! This forces us to discard our hand and draw 5 new cards!" he explained as the effect resolved.

"You must've had a pretty lousy hand, Mr. Netherworld," Reggie quipped.

"Actually, thanks to my Spell, I can do this! I remove Red-Eyes Black Chick and Watapon from the Graveyard to summon my Chaos Sorcerer!"

A black-robed sorcerer soon took the field before Eddie.

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 2000**

"He can only be summoned by removing a LIGHT monster and a DARK monster from play. Once a turn, I can use his effect to remove one of your cards from the game. The drawback is that I can't attack with him during the turn I use his effect. Next I'll summon MASKED DRAGON to the field!"

 **ATK: 1400**

 **DEF: 1100**

"But he's not gonna be out long because I'll remove him from play to summon RED-EYES DARKNESS METAL DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2400**

"I'll throw 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

Reggie smiled menacingly as she drew her card. "An interesting first move, Edward. But I've got a better one. I'll activate the BLIZZARD SUMMON Spell Card! This allows me to summon 2 Water monsters from my hand! I'll summon Snow Fairy and White Night Princess!"

Snow Fairy:

 **ATK: 1100**

 **DEF: 800**

White Night Princess:

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1300**

"My Princess has a special ability! I can tribute her to summon WHITE NIGHT QUEEN from my deck, ignoring summoning conditions!"

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 800**

"Once Princess hits the Grave, I can summon WHITE NIGHT KING!"

 **ATK: 2600**

 **DEF: 1700**

Things did not look good for Eddie! Sure he had a pair of powerful monsters in play, but Reggie's King could easily overpower Chaos Sorceror! And from the looks of things, Rocket Girl wasn't done yet.

"Now for my Royal Family's abilities! Both King and Queen can clear the field of one of your Set cards! So say goodbye to your backrow!"

Eddie's face-down cards, Mirror Force and Magic Cylinder, were covered in ice, then shattered, signifying their destruction. Reggie then got a sinister grin on her face as she took her next card out of her hand...

"The worst is yet to come. My next card possesses more power than Exodia and all 3 Egyptian God Monsters! It's as old as time itself! Ready? I activate...THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS! Prepare to experience this power for yourself!"

Everyone gasped as Reggie played the Seal and it appeared on the field.

"NO! REGGIE!"

"What is that card, Lars?" Otto asked.

"Allow me to explain. The Seal of Orichalcos keeps all outsiders out of the duel...and keeps us duelists in. As long as it stays in play, the advantage is mine. That's because The Seal of Orichalcos grants me power beyond imagination and gives all my monsters a 500 Attack Point bonus! Also, whoever loses the duel, loses their soul.", Reggie explained.

 **Snow Fairy ATK: 1600**

 **White Night Queen ATK: 2600**

 **White Night King ATK: 3100**

"OH NO!", Eddie cried.

"Now back to the duel," she declared. "White Night Queen and White Night King, PUT THE FREEZE ON HIS MONSTERS!" Reggie commanded as her King and Queen froze Eddie's Dragon and Sorcerer, destroying them.

 **Eddie: 7400**

"Now, Snow Fairy, ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!"

Snow Fairy then launched an ice beam at Eddie, knocking him back a few inches into the Seal.

 **Eddie: 5800**

"I'll play these 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

'Odd, I've never seen those cards in Reggie's deck before. I can't think of that right now. I need to win. I need to get rid of that Orichalcos card!', Eddie thought as he drew. "I summon a 2nd Red-Eyes Black Chick in Defense Mode! Then I'll sacrifice him to use his special ability and summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my deck!"

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 2000**

"AWESOME! That's Eddie's favorite monster!" Otto exclaimed.

"GO, EDDIE!" Sam shouted.

With a nod, Eddie continued his move. "I now sacrifice Red-Eyes to summon his father! Meet the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon! Sure its stats are the same as the original Red-Eyes, but looks can be deceiving! For instance, he gains 300 ATK and DEF for every Dragon in my Graveyard! And I count 6. That's 1800 more points!"

 **ATK: 2400 - 4200**

 **DEF: 2000 - 3800**

"4200 ATTACK POINTS?!" Reggie gasped.

"And all those points coming straight for you! Red-Eyes, MELT HER SNOW FAIRY NOW! INFERNO FIRE BLAST!"

On command, Red-Eyes launched a fireball at Reggie's Snow Fairy, destroying it.

 **Reggie: 5400**

"That ends my turn."

Reggie was still smiling. Eddie hadn't lost his dueling touch from when they were kids. Plus, he was still playing his signature Red-Eyes deck. Eddie always had a thing for the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. But that hasn't fazed her in this duel. She drew her next card and laughed evilly. "I activate my Snow Strike card! This lets my White Night monsters attack you directly! White Night King, White Night Queen...YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

 **Eddie: 100**

"Just 100 more points to go and your soul will belong to Master Dartz!" she exclaimed. "I end my turn!"

Eddie was in dire straits. He was down to his last 100 points and the only monster on his field was his dragon. He was staring down 2 monsters with a combined power of 5700 Attack Points. He had to take at least one of them out or he'd be finished. 'Heart of the Cards...GUIDE ME!' he thought as he drew. "Let's end this, Reggie! Red-Eyes, attack and destroy her King with INFERNO FIRE BLAST!"

 **Reggie: 4300**

"I'm not done! Next I play...the Spell Card - INFERNO FIRE BLAST! With it, I can deal damage to you equal to the Attack Points of a Red-Eyes monster on the field! Darkness Dragon, burn Reggie again!"

 **Reggie: 100**

"Looks like we're evenly matched, Rocket Girl. I end my turn."

Still unfazed, Reggie drew her card with the intention to end the duel right here. "On the contrary, Edward. I have you right where I want you! I play MONSTER REBORN! This lets me bring back my King! Next I'll sacrifice my King and Queen to summon the protector of the Royal Family - my WHITE NIGHT DRAGON!"

The King and Queen vanished and in its place came an icy version of Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The dragon roared as it took the field.

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2500**

"And thanks to the Seal, my Dragon gains 500 more points!"

 **White Night Dragon ATK: 3500**

"I hate to break it to you, Reggie - but my Red-Eyes still has more firepower than your White Night Dragon! If you attack it, you'll only destroy yourself."

"Not a problem. For I have this! SOUL RELEASE!"

"NOT THAT CARD!"

"With this card, I can banish up to 5 cards from your Graveyard! I think I'll banish 3 of your Dragons! That brings your Darkness Dragon down to just 3300 Attack Points, enough for my Dragon to destroy it and wipe you out! White Night Dragon, END THIS DUEL!" Reggie commanded. Then, her dragon launched a powerful ice beam at Eddie's Dragon, freezing and destroying it.

 **Eddie: 0**

"How? How could you do this to me? I thought you were my friend, Reggie!" Eddie pleaded as the Seal closed in on him. He then tossed his Duel Disk to Lars. "Take this! Save Reggie!" Eddie then screamed as the Seal took his soul, locking it away in a Duel Monsters card. "That was fun," Reggie quipped before vanishing.

After observing what went down tonight, Sam was the first to suggest a course of action.

"Lars, call your duelist friends in Domino. We need all the help we can get," Sam told Lars.

"I fear something sinister has overtaken my sister. Rest assured, this will not go unpunished. We will fight this evil and we will prevail.", Otto said as the wind blew. "Eddie, you will be avenged. Don't worry, Reggie. Otto's comin' to save you!"

* * *

 **WHAT?! Reggie's gone to the dark side? The world is in grave danger. Who can save us now? You'll find out...NEXT TIME!**


	2. The Cavalry Is Here!

**Reggie's gone to the dark side! Who can save her? Who can save Eddie and will our heroes be able to save Twister and the world from this new evil? Let's start unraveling this mystery, shall we?**

* * *

It was morning. Just a few hours have passed since Eddie's soul was taken after his duel with Reggie. Eddie almost won, but Reggie had played a card known as The Seal of Orichalcos. That card gave her monsters the power they needed to defeat the former Prince of the Netherworld and lock his soul away. Soon after the duel, Sam told Lars to call his friends from the nearby city of Domino. This morning, Otto, Sam, Lars, Clio, Raymundo and Tito were set to meet this crew.

And here they are! It's Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, Rebecca Hawkins and Duke Devlin!

"Yugi! Joey! Nice to see you guys!" Lars greeted.

"Hey, Lars! What's up?" Yugi said, running up to body slam the elder Rodriguez brother. "Easy, Yugi! Ya nearly knocked me down!"

"Sorry, Lars."

"What's with you and Yugi, Lars?" Sam asked.

"Oh, before Joey came along, I hung out with Yugi and Tea. Yugi taught me all I know about Duel Monsters!" Lars explained. "But enough talk, Yugi. I called you guys here because an evil force has overtaken Otto's sister."

Everyone gasped. "Is that true, Otto?" Duke asked.

Otto nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"When did this all start?" Tea asked.

"It started yesterday, when we found out my cousin was killed," Clio started. "I wasn't here, but I did get a call from Otto soon after saying that Reggie had gone missing. When we found her, we saw our friend Eddie flat on his face at Madtown skate park. He was unconscious. We tried to get him to wake up, but he never did. We fear that whatever force that's controlling Reggie is behind this," she explained.

"Something that can take souls away..." Joey started.

"Isn't that what Pegasus and Marik did with their Millennium Items?" Tristan asked.

"Exactly the same, Tristan. This new power is far greater than anything we've ever faced," Yugi told the crew. "It'll take all we've got to defeat this evil force and save our friends."

That's when Clio, Raymundo and Tito spoke up.

"Then I'm going!" Clio said.

"Me too!"

"Aloha to that, bruddah!"

Otto was shocked. His girlfriend, father and Tito were duelists? Okay, Clio he understood...but his father and Tito?

"Dad, Tito, you guys are awesome, but you can't be serious!"

"Relax, Otto. Tito and I were champion duelists when we were your age," Raymundo started.

* * *

(Flashback - 1986)

We see a 23 year old Ray Rocket staring down his opponent, 20 year old Jean-Claude Magnum. Raymundo had Cyber End Dragon on the field with 3 cards face-down and 4 cards in hand. His Life Point meter read: 8000. Jean-Claude Magnum had Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo in play equipped with Great Kite of Ninja. He had no face-down cards and 2 cards in his hand. His Life Point meter read: 2600.

"Cyber End Dragon, END THIS DUEL WITH SUPER STRIDENT BLAZE!" Raymundo commanded as his Dragon struck the movie star, hitting his face, knocking him to the floor and defeating him.

 **Jean-Claude Magnum: 0**

 **Raymundo: WIN!**

We now see Raymundo and Tito in a tag duel against the Paradox Brothers. On Ray and Tito's field, we see UFORoid Fighter, summoned by combining Tito's UFORoid with Raymundo's Black Luster Soldier, strengthened by Power Bond for a total Attack Power of 8400. Tito had 4 cards in his hand and 4 face-down cards. His Life Point meter read: 5600. Raymundo had 3 more down cards and 3 cards in his hand. His Life Point meter was showing: 5200. The Paradox Brothers had their signature monster, the Gate Guardian, out on the field. Para had no face-down cards and no cards in hand. His Life Point meter read: 3200. Dox had 2 cards face-down and 1 card in his hand. He had 4000 points remaining.

"UFORoid Fighter, ATTACK GATE GUARDIAN NOW AND END THIS DUEL!" Raymundo commanded.

"COSMIC CRUSH!" Raymundo and Tito shouted in unison as UFORoid Fighter blasted Gate Guardian away.

 **Paradox Brothers: 0**

 **Raymundo and Tito: WIN!**

* * *

(Return to Present)

"Them's were good times, bruddah!" Tito told Raymundo.

"Sure were, Tito! It would be fun to get back in the saddle!"

"Especially since the fate of the entire free world's at stake!"

"And Otto should know I never let him go into a super dangerous situation like this without me!"

It was settled. The battle for the fate of the world was about to begin.

"Excellent!" Yugi exclaimed. "We're all convened. We're ready to win this battle! Something else happened last night...the Egyptian God Cards were stolen." He told the group.

"By who?" Otto asked.

"This motorcycle gang. Couldn't see who they were. I beat this hooded freak in a duel, but he tossed Obelisk to one of those hoodlums," Yugi explained. "This morning, before we came here, I got this tape from Pegasus," he said, holding out a VCR tape.

"A tape from Pegasus?" Otto asked as he handed it to Raymundo.

"Play it, Mr. Rocket!" Joey said.

As the tape played, Pegasus explained that his Duel Monsters have been popping up all over the world and that someone had punctured a hole between our world and a world where Duel Monsters lived. Thankfully, the Duel Monsters hadn't reached Ocean Shores and Seto Kaiba was taking all the heat. But this was ruining the reputation of both KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions. Pegasus wanted to see Yugi and friends in person because he had important information to share with him. He had also enclosed a special card to get into his compound. The card had a key on it and on the box was the address of Industrial Illusions - San Francisco, California.

"That's not far from here," Sam pointed out.

"Otto, you, Clio, Sam and Lars go in your Corvette. Ray, you and Tito follow in your Marquis. We'll go in Duke's car," Yugi said. (Note: I've always seen Otto as a Corvette kind of guy. There's no excuse not to have him in a cool car!)

"Let's motor!" Otto exclaimed as they piled into their respective cars.

* * *

Within an hour, the group was at the headquarters of Industrial Illusions in San Francisco. But when they opened the door, there was no one there. Suddenly, the gates closed in around them.

"What's goin' on?" Sam asked.

Otto tugged on the metal gates. "We're locked in, guys!" he shouted. Then, a red motorcycle zoomed in through the back entrance. Its rider, a face from Yugi and Joey's past, a blonde girl about Otto's age. Her name - Mai Valentine. But like Reggie, she wasn't herself. She was out for payback against Joey.

"If you're goin' through with this, then count me in!" Otto exclaimed, activating his Duel Disk.

"You sure, Otto?" Joey asked.

"Couldn't be more sure, Joey. Now let's get down to business!"

"What do you say, Mai? 2 on 1 sound good?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter what the terms are! You're still goin' down, Wheeler!" Mai declared. Each player drew their cards. The Life Points were set and...

 **" _TIME TO DUEL!_ "**

 **Mai: 8000**

 **Otto: 8000**

 **Joey: 8000**

"First move's mine!" Otto shouted as he drew. "I'll begin with my Junk Synchron!"

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 500**

"I'm not done! Next I play my DOUBLE SUMMON card! So I'll sacrifice my Junk Synchron to summon SALVAGE WARRIOR! When I summon Salvage Warrior, I can summon any Tuner Monster from my hand or the Graveyard! Return to battle, Junk Synchron!" Now Otto had all he needed to pull his signature move. "I tune Level 5 Salvage Warrior to Level 3 Junk Synchron! From Two Come One And From One Come Great Cosmic Might! I Synchro Summon... **STARDUST DRAGON!** " Just like that, a silver dragon with blue and green scales appeared. This was Otto's signature monster - STARDUST DRAGON.

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Synchro WHAT?" Duke asked, confused at what Otto just pulled.

"Synchro Summon. I don't know what it is, but it looks cool!" Yugi said.

Otto smiled as he turned back to the duel field. "I'll set 3 cards face down and defer to Joey."

Drawing his first card, Joey could sense he was in trouble, despite his teammate having a powerful Synchro monster in play. For starters, he was taking on one of his friends! Plus, for all he knew, Mai could have that Seal of Orichalcos card on her! Joey didn't want to hurt Mai in any way, so he decided to play defensively.

"I'll start by summoning Alligator's Sword in Defense Mode!"

A humanoid alligator with a silver sword soon took the field in front of the Brooklyn-accented duelist.

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1200**

"And that's all for me."

It was Mai's turn now and from the looks of things, she wasn't gonna show any mercy just because she and Joey had a thing for each other. Mai chuckled as she drew her first card. "I'll begin by summoning my Harpie Lady to the field in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 1400**

"Now I activate...THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!"

Just like Eddie's duel with Reggie, the Seal appeared at Mai's feet, then expanded to its actual size, trapping Otto, Joey and Mai inside the duel field. "Thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos, all my monsters get a 500 Attack Point boost! Plus, whoever loses the duel loses their soul!" Mai explained. "Harpie Lady, destroy Wheeler's Alligator's Sword!"

On command, Harpie Lady swooped in and slashed Alligator's Sword with her talons, destroying it. "I'll play a card face down and end my turn!" Mai declared.

"Back to me! I draw!" Otto shouted as he drew. 'Excellent.' he thought, looking over his hand. "First thing's first. I play the CARD OF DEMISE! This lets Joey and I draw 5 new cards, so long as we discard our entire hand in 5 turns!" Otto explained as he and Joey drew their cards. "Next, I play MONSTER REBORN! This will let me bring back my Junk Synchron!"

As the orange engine-like monster appeared on the field, Otto put his plan into action.

"I think I'll use my Normal Summon on Junk Synchron's friend - SPEED WARRIOR!"

 **ATK: 900**

 **DEF: 400**

"Now why would you go through all that trouble just to summon those two weaklings?" Mai questioned. Then she pieced it together. "Unless..."

"Unless I plan to Synchro Summon again. And it just so happens I do!" Otto said. "I tune Level 2 Speed Warrior to Level 3 Junk Synchron! From Two Come One And From One Will Come Great Power! Watch As These Monsters Combine Their Power, Combine Their Courage To Synchro Summon... **JUNK WARRIOR!** "

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 1300**

"You've triggered my Trap! Reveal NIGHTMARE TRI-MIRROR!"

"A TRAP CARD?!" Otto and Joey gasped.

"Whenever you summon a monster, Nightmare Tri-Mirror automatically activates, giving me Harpie Ladies equal to the number of monsters you have in play! Since you have 2 monsters in play, I get 2 more Harpie Ladies!" Mai explained as 2 more Harpie Ladies appeared.

"I'll just topple the 2 you just summoned! Stardust Dragon and Junk Warrior, DESTROY HER HARPIES!"

On Otto's call, Junk Warrior and Stardust Dragon flew in and rammed into 2 of the Harpie Ladies, destroying them.

 **Mai: 7000**

"I'll throw down 2 more face-downs and end my turn."

Little did Otto and Joey know...they had someone looking in on their duel with Mai, all with motorcycle gear on. One of their onlookers was a brunette Aussie, about 19 years old, his name - Valon. The 2nd was a muscular blonde, about the same age as the Aussie. His name - Rafael. The last onlooker was someone familiar to Otto - his sister, Reggie.

"Well, we all know where this duel is going," Reggie quipped as she walked towards her dark blue motorcycle and started riding off.

"Just where do you think you're going, mate?" Valon asked.

"None of your business, Valon. But if you must know, I'm off to find the people responsible for killing my boyfriend and give them what they deserve,", Reggie explained. She was gone as quick as a wink, leaving Rafael and Valon to watch the duel themselves.

Joey then drew his next card. He was still hesitant to duel for fear of hurting Mai. "I'll summon Rocket Warrior in Defense Mode!" he exclaimed as a rocket-like warrior took the field.

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1300**

"I'll throw a card face-down and end my turn."

The duel returned to Mai. She drew her card, then looked towards Joey's defensive monster. "Pathetic," she said. "I play the HARPIE REVIVAL Spell Card! This lets me bring back my destroyed Harpie Ladies!" Mai shouted as two more Harpies took the field. "Harpie Lady 1, destroy Rocket Warrior!"

On her declaration, the first of the 3 Harpie Ladies swooped in and slashed Rocket Warrior, destroying it. "Harpie Lady 2, ATTACK WHEELER DIRECTLY!"

 **Joey: 6200**

"Harpie Lady 3, IT'S YOUR TURN!"

Joey wasn't about to be attacked directly again! There was but one play he could make. "I reveal my face-down card! SCAPEGOAT!"

Just like that, 4 Sheep Tokens appeared and one of them took the hit. "I always hated those goats. I play a card face-down and end my turn!" Mai grunted.

The duel shifted back to Otto. Once he drew his card, Otto knew he could clinch the duel for him and Joey right here. "First, I play my CARD OF SANCTITY! This forces us each to draw until we're holding 6 cards!", he shouted as they resolved the effect of Otto's Spell Card. Otto smiled as he looked at his hand. This duel was all but over. "I reveal my SHALLOW GRAVE Spell! This allows us to access any monster from our Graveyard! I choose my Salvage Warrior!" Otto said as his Salvage Warrior returned.

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 1200**

"I choose my Rocket Warrior!" Joey said.

"And since you have no monsters in your Graveyard, you can't utilize the effect of Shallow Grave, Mai!" Otto exclaimed. "Now for the effect of Salvage Warrior! When he's summoned, I can summon any Tuner Monster from my hand or the Graveyard! I think I'll choose my TURBO SYNCHRON!"

A miniature green engine-like monster soon took the field.

 **ATK: 100**

 **DEF: 600**

"ANOTHER SYNCHRO SUMMON?!" Mai gasped.

"Yes! I tune Level 1 Turbo Synchron to Level 5 Salvage Warrior! Now it's time to rev it up with my newest monster! Start your engines... **TURBO WARRIOR!** "

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 1500**

"Turbo Warrior, Stardust Dragon and Junk Warrior, DECLAW MAI'S HARPIES!"

Turbo Warrior and Junk Warrior punched 2 of Mai's Harpies while Stardust Dragon launched a stream of cosmic energy at the last Harpie Lady, destroying all 3 in one attack.

 **Mai: 5500**

"I'll play 1 more card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn! DRAW!" Joey exclaimed as he drew his card. "I'll switch Rocket Warrior into Attack Mode, then summon my PANTHER WARRIOR!"

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 1600**

"Panther Warrior can't attack unless I make a sacrifice. So I'll give up one of my Scapegoats so my panther can attack," he explained. "SWIFT PANTHER SLASH!"

One Scapegoat vanished and with that sacrifice, Panther Warrior jumped into action, swinging its sword and slashing Mai.

 **Mai: 3500**

"Now Rocket Warrior, enter Invincible Mode and ATTACK MAI DIRECTLY!"

Akin to its name, Rocket Warrior transformed into a rocket torpedo, flying in and striking Mai on her chest.

 **Mai: 2000**

"I'll end my turn with that."

Before Mai could even draw her card, Otto pressed a button on his Duel Disk to reveal one of his down cards. "Activate RING OF DESTRUCTION!"

"WHAT?!" Mai gasped.

"Ring of Destruction will destroy my Turbo Warrior and we'll all take damage equal to Turbo Warrior's 2500 Attack Points!" he explained.

"But that means..." Mai cowered.

"YOU LOSE!" Otto shouted as the ring exploded, destroying Turbo Warrior.

 **Mai: 0**

 **Otto and Joey: WIN!**

All Mai could muster before the Seal took her soul was...'NOT AGAIN!' Then, Rafael issued a stern warning to Yugi. "You may have gotten away this time, Pharaoh, but rest assured, you won't escape next time. The power of the Orichalcos puts your puzzle to shame!" he said, raising his Orichalcos stone to the sky before he and Valon vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile...

We see Reggie about to leave Industrial Illusions on her motorcycle, with her targets already planned. However, she stops short when she spots a set of quadruplets walking towards Levi's Stadium, home of the San Francisco 49ers. There were 2 blondes and 2 brunettes. Their names are Ashton, Aiden, Andrea and Audra - better known as Quadruple Image.

"Wait a second! You're Otto's sister, aren't you?" Andrea asked.

"Andrea, you klutz! That is Otto's sister!" Ashton confirmed.

"She's not looking like how Twister described her, though. She looks...sinister. Almost vengeful," Audra observed.

"How right you are," Reggie quipped. "You're the ones who killed my boyfriend and now you'll get what you deserve!" she exclaimed as she activated her Duel Disk.

"A duel, eh?" Aiden asked. "Well, don't say we didn't warn you, but in addition to being good skaters, we're also Tag Duel champions," he warned as he and his siblings activated their Duel Disks.

"You'll still go down all the same," Reggie said as they drew their hands.

 **" _DUEL!"_**

 **Ashton: 8000**

 **Aiden: 8000**

 **Andrea: 8000**

 **Audra: 8000**

 **Reggie: 8000**

"I'll make the first move," she declared as she drew her first card. "Looks like I drew the card that'll seal your fates," Reggie said.

'What did she draw?' the quadruplets thought to themselves.

"I play... **THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!** "

"We've got to end this duel now!" Audra exclaimed. "Otherwise, we're all done for!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Oh boy! Reggie's goin' after the ones she THINKS killed Twister. But has the Orichalcos clouded her judgement? And what has Pegasus left for our heroes? Find out...NEXT TIME!**


	3. The Nameless Card Appears

**Chapter 3...SET! Reggie's off to give those quads a valuable, painful and possibly their last lesson! But maybe, just maybe, they're not behind Twister's killing. Maybe it was...NOT SAYIN'! You'll have to wait until the tail end of the story, just like what happened in the 'Waking The Dragons' arc! Although, if you've seen season 4 of 'Yu-Gi-Oh!', the Waking the Dragons arc, then you probably already know who was behind everything that happened to Rafael, Valon and Alister (and Reggie in this story). ROLL TAPE!**

* * *

 _Previously on 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'..._

Otto: From Two Come One And From One Come Great Cosmic Might! I Synchro Summon...STARDUST DRAGON!

Reggie: Well, we know where this duel's headed.

Otto: I Synchro Summon...JUNK WARRIOR! I Synchro Summon...TURBO WARRIOR! MONSTERS, ATTACK!

 **Mai: 5500**

Joey: Panther Warrior, SWIFT PANTHER SLASH! Rocket Warrior, INVINCIBLE ATTACK!

 **Mai: 2000**

Otto: You lose, Mai! ACTIVATE RING OF DESTRUCTION!

 **Mai: 0**

 **Joey and Otto: WIN!**

Reggie: You're gonna get what you deserve! I play...THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!

Audra: We've got to end this duel now! Otherwise, we'll all be losers!

* * *

We pick things up just outside the headquarters of Industrial Illusions in San Francisco. The skaters and Tag Duel champions behind Quadruple Image had been on a search for a new director after losing Twister...only to find trouble come in the form of an evil Regina 'Reggie' Rocket. She challenged the 4 to a duel almost immediately. Now, The Seal of Orichalcos was in play and it became more than just a casual duel. This was now a duel for their souls. It was still Reggie's turn.

Score so far:

 **Ashton: 8000**

 **Aiden: 8000**

 **Andrea: 8000**

 **Audra: 8000**

 **Reggie: 8000**

"It's still my turn and I think I'll summon White Night Prince in Attack Mode!" she declared as an ice-armored prince took the field.

 **ATK: 1900 - 2400**

 **DEF: 1500**

"When Prince takes the field, my Princess is automatically summoned to join him!"

 **ATK: 1800 - 2300**

 **DEF: 1300**

"When both are on the field at the same time, I can attack on the same turn they are summoned! White Night Prince, ATTACK AUDRA DIRECTLY!" she commanded as her Prince launched a blizzard at Audra, knocking her into the Seal.

 **Audra: 5600**

"White Night Princess, ATTACK ANDREA DIRECTLY!"

On command, Reggie's Princess did the same to Andrea that her Prince did to Audra.

 **Andrea: 5700**

"When my Prince and Princess deal damage to you, I can banish them to summon White Night King and White Night Queen!"

Reggie's Prince and Princess vanished and in their place came her White Night King and White Night Queen.

White Night King:

 **ATK: 2600 - 3100**

 **DEF: 1700**

White Night Queen:

 **ATK: 2100 - 2600**

 **DEF: 800**

"Since these monsters were summoned during the Battle Phase, I can attack again!" she explained. "This time, I'll go for the guys! King and Queen, attack Ashton and Aiden directly!"

 **Ashton: 5400**

 **Aiden: 4900**

"Next I play the Spell - BLIZZARD RETURN! This allows me to summon my banished White Night Prince and White Night Princess!", she shouted as her other monsters returned to the field. "By the way, my Return Spell lets me attack again!"

"OH NO!" The quadruplets gasped.

"I'm afraid so! Now...MONSTERS, ATTACK! White Night Queen, you're on Audra! White Night King, go after Andrea! White Night Prince, strike down Aiden! Princess, take out Ashton!"

 **Ashton: 3100**

 **Aiden: 3000**

 **Andrea: 2600**

 **Audra: 3000**

"I'll play a card face-down and end my turn," Reggie said as her turn finally came to a close.

"About time!" Ashton shouted as he drew. However, that would be the only draw the quads would get. "REVEAL TRAP! Go, RING OF DESTRUCTION!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Audra said.

"Ring of Destruction allows Reggie to choose a monster on the field, destroy it and deal damage to all of us equal to the Attack Points of the monster she chose," Andrea explained.

"How right you are. I think you know which monster I've chosen," Reggie quipped.

"Your king?" Andrea asked.

"That's right! This duel's done!" Reggie exclaimed as the Ring destroyed her White Night King.

 **Ashton: 0**

 **Aiden: 0**

 **Andrea: 0**

 **Audra: 0**

 **Reggie: WIN!**

"No fair! We didn't get a single turn!" Aiden shouted.

"Too bad! Your fates are sealed! Seal of Orichalcos, encircle the quads and strip them of their souls!" Reggie commanded. As the Seal split in four and took the quadruplets' souls, Audra spoke up.

"There's something we'd like you to know, Reggie," Audra said.

"What's that?" Reggie asked.

"It was that New Zealand boy who was behind the wheel of the car that hit Twister. Twister would've been fine had the car not careened out of control," Audra explained as her soul was taken away along with her siblings.

'New Zealand boy?' Reggie asked herself. Then she put it all together..."Trent. He never approved of me hanging out with Twister, so he decided to off him for revenge," she told herself. "Trent, you're next," Reggie said to herself as she rode off to find her former flame.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside Industrial Illusions headquarters...

We find our heroes working their way through the office building, stopping at a door with a card reader.

"Rebecca! Over here!" Otto exclaimed.

"You found it?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah!"

"Just what were we looking for?" Sam asked.

"A door that we could open with this card," Otto told Sam, holding up the card with the key on it. Otto then swiped the card, opening the door. The room was filled with Toon World decorations.

"Yep. This room screams Pegasus," Lars said. Then, a hologram of Pegasus appeared. The Pegasus hologram explained that an evil organization had been buying up shares of KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions and was planning to use the game of Duel Monsters to wipe out civilization. This group had something to do with the ancient sunken city of Atlantis. The Pegasus hologram told the group that this group had to be stopped before it was too late, so Pegasus hid a one of a kind card somewhere in the room. Their only clue is that it's hidden in a place where you can find extra cards.

"Of course!" Raymundo exclaimed. "Pot of Greed!"

"In the game, Pot of Greed allows you to draw extra cards," Yugi explained as Tristan proceeded to take out the spare card. However, this so-called special card was COMPLETELY BLANK! "Real special card, guys!" Tristan said sarcastically. "This thing's completely blank!"

"Then it's worthless," Rebecca said.

"Not necessarily, Rebecca," Otto fired back.

"Even the most worthless cards can be key components of any deck," Raymundo said. "Tito and I know this all too well."

As Ray and Tito talked with the rest of the group, Otto and Joey were flashed into the confines of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle to a world where Duel Monsters are real. There, they found a room protected by 3 dragons encased in ice. But, one of the 3 dragons was missing, having already been released by Yugi. Then, a voice echoed through the room.

"Otto Rocket, you have been chosen to release the mighty Critias. All you have to do is pull the sword from the ice.", the voice explained. Without hesitation, Otto took hold of the sword and pulled it out, breaking the ice and freeing the purple dragon. Critias roared as he was freed.

"According to the prophecy, you and Critias will become one once you call his name," the voice told Otto. With a nod, Otto followed the voice's orders and called out the name of the dragon he just freed.

"CRITIAS!"

With a roar, Critias accepted his new master, entering Otto's deck. Attention then turned to Joey. "Joey, you have been chosen to free Hermos. Pull the sword from the ice and Hermos's power will be yours.", the voice said. Just like Otto, Joey didn't hesitate to pull the sword from Hermos. The red-scaled dragon burst free of his icy prison and roared at his new master. Then, Joey called out his new dragon's name..."HERMOS!" With a mighty roar, Hermos accepted Joey and entered his deck. Then, Otto and Joey were beamed back to Industrial Illusions. 'That was weird,' Otto and Joey thought to themselves.

Then, the Timaeus card in Yugi's deck started glowing. Yugi didn't hesitate to draw it, stating that there's something bigger than everyone in the room going on right now. Otto and Joey then proceeded to draw their dragons. "You're referring to this, right?" Otto asked, showing Yugi his dragon - Critias.

"We must all join forces and take on this new evil together!" Yugi exclaimed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Some serious _ is about to go down! What'll happen when Reggie duels Trent? And now that the 3 Legendary Dragons have been released, will our heroes tap into their power to save Reggie, Twister and more importantly, THE WORLD? Find out...NEXT TIME!**


	4. Saving Reggie

**I'm back with chapter 4 of 'Waking The Dragons' Oh, by the way...IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! SCORE! Anyway, I kinda promised an Otto vs. Reggie duel, so you're gonna get that here but without the Seal in play. Here goes!**

* * *

 _Previously on 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'..._

Reggie: ACTIVATE TRAP! Go, RING OF DESTRUCTION! This duel's done!

 **Ashton: 0**

 **Aiden: 0**

 **Andrea: 0**

 **Audra: 0**

 **Reggie: WIN!**

Audra: There's something we'd like you to know, Reggie. It was that New Zealand boy who was behind the wheel of the car that hit Twister.

Reggie: Trent, you're next!

* * *

We pick things up outside Industrial Illusions headquarters, where Otto and co. find 4 bodies sprawled out near the front door. They are Ashton, Aiden, Andrea and Audra - better known as Quadruple Image. From the looks of things, they were just trapped in a duel with the Orichalcos and lost, meaning their souls have been taken.

"As I thought..." Otto said. "Their souls must've been captured"

"By who?" Rebecca asked as Sam picked up a Duel Monsters card. It was a Dark Paladin, Otto and Reggie's best combo when they were younger.

"This card is Reggie's," Otto suspected. "It's a Dark Paladin, our best combo when we were kids. Rocket Girl must've done this."

Otto then found a spare motorcycle and started it. "I'm going in after her. Knowing Rocket Girl, she's probably gone after her former crush Trent, so that's where I'm headed," he told the crew.

"Good luck, Otto," Yugi told Otto as he rode off. "As for the rest of us, we're headed to see Professor Hawkins"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Fisherman's Wharf, Reggie had finally caught up to her childhood crush, Trent. Unfortunately for her, so had Otto.

"Trent...at last I find you!" Reggie shouted.

"What brings you here, Regina?" Trent asked.

"DON'T...EVER...CALL ME THAT! I came here to give you what you deserve for killing my boyfriend!" Reggie exclaimed as her Duel Disk activated. "Now it's time to duel!"

Trent was shocked. He knew that Twister was killed and that he was behind the wheel of the car that hit him. But he didn't know why Reggie wanted to duel him all of a sudden. He thought nothing of it as he took out his Duel Disk and activated it.

 **"** ** _DUEL!_** **"**

 **Trent: 8000**

 **Reggie: 8000**

Reggie took the first move and as she drew her first card, a sinister grin overtook her face. "Your fate is sealed, Trent! I play...THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!"

Just like Reggie's previous duels, she began with the activation of The Seal of Orichalcos. That means either Reggie or Trent is about to lose their soul.

"Next, I play the Spell Card - BLIZZARD WARNING! This lets me summon up to 5 White Night monsters from my deck! Plus, any monsters summoned by this effect are allowed to attack right now!" she explained. "I summon White Night Swordsman, White Night Princess, White Night Prince, White Night Queen and White Night King!"

White Night Swordsman:

 **ATK: 1600 - 2100**

 **DEF: 1600**

White Night Princess:

 **ATK: 1800 - 2300**

 **DEF: 1300**

White Night Prince:

 **ATK: 1900 - 2400**

 **DEF: 1500**

White Night Queen:

 **ATK: 2100 - 2600**

 **DEF: 800**

White Night King:

 **ATK: 2600 - 3100**

 **DEF: 1700**

"MONSTERS, ATTACK!"

On command, all of Reggie's monsters unleashed a blizzard at Trent, knocking him into the Seal and flat on his face as his Life Points were wiped out in a single turn.

 **Trent: 0**

 **Reggie: WIN!**

* * *

"WHAT?! Unbelievable! I didn't get a single turn!" Trent exclaimed as the Seal took his soul. Then Otto rushed in. "Enough's enough, Rocket Girl! You've had your fun! Now it's time I snap you out of this!" Otto exclaimed as his Duel Disk activated. The Clash of the Rocket Siblings was about to commence.

 **"** ** _TIME TO DUEL!_** **"**

 **Otto: 8000**

 **Reggie: 8000**

Otto drew his first card and by the look on his face, he had drawn the perfect card to blast Reggie back to her senses. "I'll start with this - I play...THE FANG OF CRITIAS!" Otto shouted as he raised the card to the sky and his dragon appeared.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Reggie gasped.

"Meet my new friend, Critias! Now I'll merge Critias with my Tyrant Wing Trap Card to summon...TYRANT BURST DRAGON!"

Critias transformed and was now much larger with a longer tail with a fork at the end.

 **ATK: 2900**

 **DEF: 2500**

"Next I'll play my CARD OF SANCTITY! This forces us to draw until we're holding 6 cards in our hand!" Otto explained. After the effect was resolved, he took a look at his hand and saw that he had all the pieces necessary to win. "I play my COST DOWN card! Now all I have to do is send a card in my hand to the Graveyard and I can reduce the levels of monsters in my hand by 2! This allows me to summon SALVAGE WARRIOR without a Tribute!"

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 1200**

"When I summon Salvage Warrior, I can summon any Tuner from my hand or the Graveyard! RETURN TO THE FIELD, JUNK SYNCHRON!"

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 500**

The appearance of Otto's Junk Synchron took Reggie by surprise as she never sent it to the Graveyard. However, Otto did when he discarded it for his Cost Down Spell.

"Now I tune Junk Synchron and Salvage Warrior! From Two Come One And From One Come Great Cosmic Might! I SYNCHRO SUMMON... **STARDUST DRAGON!** " Otto shouted as his signature monster appeared on the field. "But my Stardust Dragon won't be out for long because I'll now merge him with Tyrant Burst Dragon to summon...STARDUST TYRANT DRAGON!"

Stardust Dragon was now twice its original size, its tail now twice as long with a fork at the end.

 **ATK: 2900**

 **DEF: 2400**

"I'll play 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

Reggie smiled as she drew her first card. Otto hadn't lost his touch from when they were kids. With Critias in his deck, Otto had become much stronger. "I'll just place a card face-down and summon White Night Swordsman to the field in Defense Mode."

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1600**

"My turn's done."

It was back to Otto. Needless to say, he was confused. This wasn't Reggie's deck nor was it her usual dueling strategy. He had no idea what his older sister was hiding, but he had to take a chance and strike! "Stardust Tyrant Dragon, STRIKE DOWN HER SWORDSMAN!" Otto declared. However, Reggie was ready for the attack.

"Reveal MIRROR FORCE! This stops your attack and destroys your Dragon!"

Of course, Otto was ready for Reggie's counter. "You've triggered Stardust Tyrant Dragon's effect! By discarding a card when a destruction effect is activated, I can negate and destroy your Mirror Force, meaning my Dragon's attack goes unhindered and your Swordsman is out of luck!" Otto explained as his Dragon launched a stream of cosmic energy, shattering Reggie's Trap and eliminating her Swordsman.

 **Reggie: 6700**

Reggie was shocked. She lost Life Points even though her monster was in Defense Mode! "How come I lost Life Points? My monster was in Defense Mode!"

"It's because of my Tyrant Dragon's other ability! When it attacks a monster in Defense Mode whose Defense Points are lower than Stardust Tyrant Dragon's Attack Points, the difference is dealt to you as damage!" Otto explained. "Oh, and one other thing - when Stardust Tyrant Dragon destroys a monster in battle, it can attack again this turn!"

"NO!"

"Afraid so, Rocket Girl! Stardust Tyrant Dragon, BLAST REGGIE BACK TO HER SENSES WITH SHOOTING SONIC!"

 **Reggie: 3800**

"I'll play a card face-down and end my turn."

Reggie drew her next card and a sinister smile crept across her face. "CHANGE OF HEART! This lets me take control of your Dragon!"

"NO WAY!" Otto shouted as his Dragon flashed over to Reggie's field.

"Next I play my BLIZZARD DAMAGE card! This allows me to deal damage to you equal to half the Attack Points of your Dragon!"

 **Otto: 6550**

"Stardust Tyrant Dragon, ATTACK OTTO DIRECTLY!" Reggie commanded as the Dragon she took control of fired cosmic energy at Otto, knocking him back.

 **Otto: 3650**

"I'll conclude my turn by playing a monster in Defense Mode."

It was Otto's turn now and in all likelihood, it was going to be the final turn of the duel. As he drew his card, Otto knew what he had to do to free Reggie from the Orichalcos. "Stardust Tyrant Dragon, take out her defensive monster!"

The monster was revealed as an icy version of Big Shield Gardna, known as White Night Guard.

 **ATK: 100**

 **DEF: 2600**

 **Reggie: 3500**

"Now, Tyrant Dragon, time to end this duel! I play my Quick-Play Spell - SILVER CONTRAILS! This gives any WIND monster an extra 1000 Attack Points! Stardust Tyrant Dragon, ATTACK REGGIE DIRECTLY! END THIS DUEL AND FREE HER FROM THE ORICHALCOS!" Otto shouted as his Dragon attacked. The attack was so strong, it blew the Orichalcos Stone right off Reggie's neck and shattered it! SHE WAS FREED!

 **Reggie: 0**

 **Otto: WIN!**

* * *

With Reggie now free of the Orichalcos, her Duel Disk reverted back to its original configuration. Immediately after the duel, Otto ran to his sister and helped her back to her feet. "Reggie! Reggie! You alright, Rocket Girl?" he asked.

"I-I don't know what happened, Otto. I remember beating Trent, then dueling you," she started. "Did I win?" Reggie asked.

"No, Rocket Girl. I beat you. I did what I had to do to free you from Dartz's influence," he told Reggie.

"I thought Dartz had the power to bring Twister back," she told Otto.

"No. He just played on your grief. He's actually an evil tyrant that's using the game of Duel Monsters to wipe out humanity. You were so distraught over Twister and Dartz used that to get you involved in his plan. If my hunch is right, it was Dartz who caused Trent's car to careen out of control and hit Twister," Otto told Reggie.

"You sure, Otto?" Reggie asked.

"Fairly sure, Rocket Girl," he assured Reggie. "If that's the case, then Twister is one of Dartz's prisoners and the only way to set him free is to find Dartz and defeat him once and for all," Otto explained.

Reggie sighed. "I've been a complete jerk...to you and to everyone I've dueled over the past week."

"If it makes you feel any better, I've been a total jerkwad to you, Twister and Sam. I shouldn't have blown up at either of you. I'm sorry, Reg. Can you ever forgive me?"

Reggie smiled. "HUG ME, BROTHER!", she shouted as she and Otto hugged. Almost instantly, Sam, Clio, Raymundo, Tito, Lars, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke and Rebecca caught up to them.

"I guess the Rocket siblings are back together," Duke quipped.

"Who are these guys?" Reggie asked as she looked to Yugi and his friends.

"You've missed a lot, Rocket Girl," Otto said, chuckling. "Right now, we better get going. We're off to meet up with Professor Hawkins. Maybe he can tell us more about why Dartz and his cronies are after us," he continued. "Oh, I almost forgot something!" Otto beamed as he took out a Deck Box. "Here, Reggie. Somehow, I think Twister wanted you to have this if anything happened to him."

It was Twister's Elemental Hero deck! Attached to the box was a note:

 _Dear Rocket Girl,_

 _If you're reading this, that means that an evil force has taken me away from you. Take this, it's my dueling deck. Use it wisely and use it well. Whatever happens, just know that I'll always love you, Rocket Girl._

 _Love always,_

 _Twister Rodriguez_

'I won't let you down, Twister. I promise I'll save you from Dartz. This I swear on the scales of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!', Reggie thought as she climbed aboard Otto's Corvette with Sam and Clio and drove off, following Yugi and his friends, being followed by Raymundo and Tito in Raymundo's Marquis. Their destination - the home and lab of Professor Arthur Hawkins.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Wow! So Twister had a plan in place in case anything happened to him! Now that Reggie's back on the side of good, our heroes have more power than ever in their corner! Can Dartz be stopped? Can Twister and all of humanity be saved? TUNE IN NEXT TIME!**


	5. Fate Of The Pharaoh

**With Reggie saved from Dartz's influence, it's now time to focus on saving the rest of mankind from Paradius and the Leviathan! First stop - the home and lab of revered Professor Arthur Hawkins! ROLL IT!**

* * *

 _Previously on 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'..._

Otto: This is Reggie's card - it was our best combo when we were kids. I gotta find her and save her from the Orichalcos!

 **"** ** _IT'S TIME TO DUEL!_** **"**

Otto: Stardust Tyrant Dragon, BLAST REGGIE BACK TO HER SENSES WITH SHOOTING SONIC!

 **Reggie: 0**

 **Otto: WIN!**

Reggie: I won't let you down, Twister. I promise I'll save you. This I swear on the scales of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

* * *

Within 2 hours after Otto and Reggie's duel, the group finds themselves at the home of Professor Arthur Hawkins. Having gotten out of Otto's car first, Clio had the honor of knocking on Professor Hawkins' door. "Professor Hawkins, are you home?" she asked.

Almost immediately, the door opened to reveal Professor Hawkins. He was just as Sam described - slim, fit, peace-loving and smart. Sam was right to idolize him. "Ah! I've been expecting you guys! Come on in!" he exclaimed. "Gramps, we heard you had some new information that could help us out," Rebecca said to her grandfather.

"Indeed I do, Rebecca. Step into my lab."

Once inside the lab, Professor Hawkins explained that one image recurred in all the pictures he saw. That image was the eye of the Leviathan. The images depicted a great battle 10,000 years ago between a corrupt Atlantean king and his predecessor who had access to a world parallel to our own - a world where Duel Monsters really existed, known as the Dominion of the Beasts. The battle ended with the Duel Monsters and the Leviathan being sealed away along with Atlantis sinking to the bottom of the sea. Now after 10,000 years, the corrupt king responsible for starting the Battle of Atlantis has returned and the only defenses our heroes have are the 3 Legendary Dragons - Timaeus, Critias and Hermos. It was also explained that if Reggie had not been corrupted by Dartz, she would've been an Alternate Chosen Duelist and would've been chosen to wield Hermos if the situation arose to where she needed the Dragon's help. Now, to be deemed worthy of Hermos or any Legendary Dragon, she must go to the Isle of Lost Souls and defeat Twister's spirit in a duel in order to defeat the darkness still in her heart.

"And where exactly is this Isle of Lost Souls, Professor?" Reggie asked.

"It's not too far from here, in the center of Death Valley," Professor Hawkins told Reggie. However, after Professor Hawkins was done explaining what Reggie had to do to purify herself, a crash was heard, a smoke bomb was thrown and just like that, Professor Hawkins was taken. The thieves however, did leave a note.

 _Pharaoh,_

 _If you want to see the Professor again, meet me in Death Valley for a duel._

 _Rafael_

* * *

"What is it, Yugi?" Raymundo asked.

"One of Dartz's cronies just challenged me to a duel for Professor Hawkins," Yugi said.

"Then I'm coming with you. There's strength in numbers and this could be the toughest challenge you ever faced, Yugi," Raymundo warned him. The Rocket father wasn't backing down and Yugi allowed him to tag along. "Very well then, Mr. Rocket. You can follow along in your car," he told Raymundo as they set off for Death Valley.

* * *

Within the hour, Yugi and Raymundo find themselves in Death Valley, where Rafael awaited.

"Right on time, Pharaoh. And it looks like you've brought a teammate," Rafael retorted. "Let's cut to the chase - you've both got something Master Dartz wants. I need to capture your souls...so I can save the world."

"Save the world?" Raymundo asked skeptically. "Don't you know what you're doing will destroy the world?"

"Or are you too blind to recognize the difference?"

"Look, I called you here to duel and I have no intention of putting our battle off any longer! So let's go!"

Decks in place, Duel Disks active, Life Points set and...

 **"** ** _LET'S DUEL!_** **"**

 **Rafael: 8000**

 **Yugi: 8000**

 **Raymundo: 8000**

* * *

Rafael had the first draw and his hand didn't look promising. "I'll start things off with a Spell Card called GUARDIAN TREASURE! This lets me draw 2 cards, so long as I discard the 5 I'm holding. In addition, I get to draw 2 cards each turn!" he explained. "I summon a monster in Defense Mode, then set one more card face-down and end my turn."

Raymundo wasn't fazed by Rafael's duel tactics. They were good, but his are even better. Raymundo knew from his first draw that the duel wouldn't take long at all. "It's my move! Since you control a monster and I don't, I can summon my CYBER DRAGON!"

A metallic dragon soon appeared in front of Raymundo.

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 1600**

"Since I still haven't Normal Summoned yet, I'll use it on CYBER DRAGON DREI!"

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 800**

"When he comes out, all Cyber Dragons I control become Level 5! But that's not all! I overlay my 2 Cyber Dragons to construct the Overlay Network and Exceed Summon...CYBER DRAGON NOVA! I'll then rebuild the Overlay Network with Cyber Dragon Nova to summon out...CYBER DRAGON INFINITY!"

A larger, darker version of Cyber Dragon, now with wings, appeared on the field and gave a mighty roar.

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 1600**

"For every Overlay Unit attached to my Infinity, he gains 200 more points!" Raymundo explained.

 **Cyber Dragon Infinity ATK: 2700**

"Cyber Dragon Infinity, ATTACK HIS FACE-DOWN MONSTER WITH STRIDENT SHOCKWAVE!"

On declaration, Raymundo's Cyber Dragon launched a laser stream from its mouth at Rafael's face-down monster, a Backup Gardna, destroying it.

"I'll lay a card face-down and end my turn."

It was Yugi's turn now. He drew a card and said nothing until he held out Berfomet, Polymerization and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts together in his hand. "I'll merge Berfomet with Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts to form CHIMERA THE FLYING MYTHICAL BEAST!"

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 1800**

"Chimera, ATTACK RAFAEL DIRECTLY!"

 **Rafael: 5900**

"Back to me," Rafael said as he drew. "I activate the Spell Card - GRAVITY AX! This allows me to summon an all-powerful monster! Meet my GUARDIAN GRARL!" he exclaimed as a lizard-like creature appeared and took hold of the ax.

 **ATK: 2500 - 3000**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Hold on! You've triggered Cyber Dragon Infinity's special ability! Once during any player's turn, I can target a monster on the field and use it as an Overlay Unit for my monster! So say goodbye to your Grarl!"

Guardian Grarl soon vanished, turning into a star, representing an Overlay Unit.

"I end my turn."

"Back to me!" Raymundo said as he drew. "I play my POWER BOND Spell Card! This lets me fuse my 2 original Cyber Dragons and Proto-Cyber Dragon in my hand to summon...CYBER END DRAGON! And as a bonus, its attack power is doubled!"

 **ATK: 8000**

 **DEF: 2800**

"However, there's a catch. At the end of my turn, I take damage equal to Cyber End Dragon's original Attack Points. Now, Cyber Dragon Infinity, ATTACK RAFAEL DIRECTLY!"

"REVEAL TRAP! It's called Bye Bye Damage! I'll still take the damage from your attack, but the Pharaoh will take double that damage!"

 **Rafael: 3000**

 **Yugi: 2200**

"Rather than risk attacking with Cyber End Dragon, I'll end my turn and take the 4000 damage from Power Bond."

 **Raymundo: 4000**

"It's back to me!" Yugi shouted as he drew. This duel was all but over. "I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in Defense Mode!"

 **ATK: 1400**

 **DEF: 1200**

"Chimera, STRIKE RAFAEL DIRECTLY!"

 **Rafael: 900**

"My turn's done."

Per the effect of Guardian Treasure, Rafael drew his 2 cards. "I play CARD OF SANCTITY! This forces us to draw until we're holding 6 cards!" he explained. "Next I play Shooting Star Bow! This lets me summon GUARDIAN CEAL!"

 **ATK: 1700 - 700**

 **DEF: 1400**

"Now, I'll use Ceal's effect! By getting rid of Shooting Star Bow, I can destroy Chimera!"

And just like that, Chimera was no more. "Ceal, destroy the Pharaoh's Celtic Guardian!"

With a punch, Guardian Ceal destroyed Yugi's Celtic Guardian, destroying it.

"Now I play the Spell - SURPRISE ATTACK FROM BEYOND! This lets Ceal attack again!"

"REVEAL TRAP! ASTRAL BARRIER! This turns your direct attack on Yugi into a direct attack on me!"

 **Raymundo: 2300**

Rafael grunted. "You'll pay for that! Activate QUICK ATTACK! Ceal, you know what to do! Strike the Pharaoh now!"

 **Yugi: 500**

"Next, I'll activate the GUARDIAN STRIKE Spell! This lets me deal damage to you equal to the Attack Points of Guardian Ceal! So 1700 points of damage are headed your way, RAYMUNDO!"

 **Raymundo: 600**

"Turn end."

"Don't you mean 'Duel End'?" Raymundo retorted as he drew his card. "I activate STRIDENT BLAZE! This lets a Cyber Dragon monster I control bypass your monsters and attack you directly! Cyber End Dragon, attack Rafael directly and end this duel! SUPER STRIDENT BLAZE!"

On command, Cyber End Dragon launched a trio of laser blasts from its mouths at Rafael, knocking him to the ground.

 **Rafael: 0**

 **Raymundo and Yugi: WIN!**

* * *

"You're much more powerful than I thought, Pharaoh. But we will meet again," Rafael said, admitting defeat as he vanished. Yugi's Millennium Puzzle then activated, reverting him from his Pharaoh form back to regular Yugi. They would soon be joined by the rest of the crew.

"Dad! Dad! We saw what happened!" Reggie exclaimed.

"You guys alright?" Duke asked.

"We're fine, you guys," Raymundo started.

"After all, we beat Dartz's henchman easily!" Yugi finished.

"Good! Now we can focus on helping Reggie get rid of her dark side!" Otto exclaimed. "NEXT STOP - THE ISLE OF LOST SOULS!"

* * *

 **Here we go! Reggie's gotta take on Twister to conquer the darkness inside her. Will she be able to repent for the wrongs she committed while under Dartz's influence? STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!**


	6. Reggie Takes Responsibility

**Chapter 6 - SET! This takes place after the events of the 'On The Wrong Track' episodes. Of course, Yugi and Joey won their duels, so what point is there to show them again? Wouldn't make much sense, would it? But don't worry - Clio, Sam and Tito WILL get their chance to duel here, you just don't know when. Anyway...ROLL IT!**

* * *

 _Previously on 'Yu-Gi-Oh!':_

Rafael: I need to capture your souls...so I can save the world.

Raymundo: Don't you see what you're doing is trying to destroy the world?

 **"** ** _LET'S DUEL!_** **"**

Raymundo: Cyber End Dragon! END THIS DUEL WITH SUPER STRIDENT BLAZE!

 **Rafael: 0**

 **Yugi and Raymundo: WIN**

Professor Hawkins: In order to defeat the darkness inside you, Reggie, you must go to the Isle of Lost Souls and defeat the soul of your boyfriend in a Duel.

Reggie: And where is the Isle of Lost Souls?

Professor Hawkins: Not too far from here, it's in the center of Death Valley.

Otto: NEXT STOP - THE ISLE OF LOST SOULS!

* * *

We now see our heroes resting comfortably in a tent, when suddenly...

 **"WOOF! WOOF!"**

They're ambushed by a dog that looks suspiciously like Silver Fang! The dog immediately pounced on Clio and started licking her, waking Otto - who was sleeping right next to her.

"Clio, looks like you've made a new friend!" Otto chuckled.

"Appears I have, Otto!" she laughed. "I like you too, big guy! Good dog!"

The dog then pounced on Reggie and started licking her...just before its owner showed up. The dog's owner was an 11 year old girl with bright red braided pigtails. "Skye! That's no way to treat our new friends!" the girl chided. "I apologize. Skye gets overzealous sometimes. I hope she didn't cause any trouble."

"Not at all!" Clio chimed.

"You've gotten to know all of us, but we don't even know you. What's your name?" Reggie asked.

"You can call me Chris...and you've already met Skye," the girl introduced herself and her dog. "I bet Raymundo and Tito are worried sick about you guys! Let's go find them."

* * *

Almost immediately, the group catches up with Raymundo, Tito, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea and Rebecca.

"Hey guys!" Raymundo chimed.

"Raymundo here was pretty worried about you kids last night," Tito reprimanded. "That went double for you and Clio, Otto."

"Dad, Tito, we're fine!" Otto beamed, clearly embarrassed to be talking about his girlfriend to his father. "Besides, Chris and her dog Skye took pretty good care of us."

"Speaking of which...Reggie, my grandpa wants to see you," Chris said with a serious look in her eyes. "Feel free to bring your friends. You'll need all the support you can get. We're heading for the Isle of Lost Souls."

Reggie said nothing. She didn't have to, she knew that this was her chance to repent for the wrongs she had committed while under Dartz's influence.

On the banks of a nearby river, we see an elderly man, sifting through Duel Monsters cards when he finds Yugi's Eye of Timaeus card and Otto's Fang of Critias card. "Ah. I see your strength has returned."

"It has. Thank you."

"Pleased to hear it!" he chimed. "By the way, the name is Ironheart. I see you gentlemen possess the legendary Eye of Timaeus and Fang of Critias cards, the only ones of their kind," Ironheart observed.

"That is correct," Otto told Ironheart.

Ironheart then turned to Reggie. "I've encountered many people in my travels, but there's something about you that I've never seen before. Something in your eyes..." the man started. "I also sense you hold a great deal of loneliness in your heart."

"That's because I recently lost a very close friend. More than that...I recently lost my boyfriend. And now, I'm on a journey to find his soul," Reggie said solemnly.

"I see. And what will you do once you find it?" Ironheart asked.

"I'll apologize for letting him go on that trip...the trip that cost him his soul."

Ironheart smiled. "I might just be able to help. Follow me."

We now see our heroes walking along a mountain path.

"Mr. Ironheart, sir. Where are you taking us?" Tea asked.

"Patience, my young friend," Ironheart told Tea as she tripped on the mountain.

"Did I mention to watch your step?" Chris asked. "And it's probably better if you don't look down."

"Don't worry, our destination's not far from here at all."

"What happens when we arrive?" Reggie asked.

"We'll have crossed over to the other side," Ironheart began. "My people believe that human souls are all around us and just beyond this mountain is a sacred valley where souls are said to gather as they wander along," he explained.

"And you think my cousin could be there?" Clio asked.

"Perhaps. But there are evil spirits there as well. Finding the soul you seek is easy. Leaving with your own is another thing," Ironheart told the group. "It's not too late to back out."

"We must go," Otto started.

"We owe it to Twister," Clio added.

The group then stops at a valley. In the center is a circle drawn in the ground. "There it is," Ironheart stated.

"What do we do once we get there?" Reggie asked.

"Not we...you must enter the sacred circle on your own. After all, this is your journey," Ironheart told Reggie.

"Very well. I accept the challenge," Reggie said sternly. "TWISTER!"

Not wanting Reggie to go in alone, Otto and Clio quickly tried to follow Reggie. "Rocket Girl!"

"Wait up!"

However, they were both stopped by Chris.

"OTTO! CLIO! Stop!"

"Only one soul seeker is permitted to enter at a time. If you proceed, the evil spirits will sense you immediately."

"Rocket Girl..."

"Please be careful, Reggie."

At the bottom of the mountain, Reggie has found her way to where the sacred circle lies. 'Twister, I know you're here,' she thought. As she walked into the circle, she encountered the spirits of Eddie, Aiden, Andrea, Ashton, Audra and Trent. Then all the spirits joined together to form a very familiar face. Reggie knew by his signature cap that it must be her boyfriend, Twister.

"TWISTER!" Reggie exclaimed joyfully. "Oh my god, it really is you!"

"You better believe it, Rocket Girl!" Twister answered.

"Twist, I'm sorry I ever let you go on that trip to Ohio."

"What do you mean, Rocket Girl?" Twister asked.

"I mean that if you didn't go on that trip, none of this would've happened," Reggie explained. "I must be the worst girlfriend ever."

"Don't say that, Reg. You said so yourself - it was an amazing opportunity for me and I didn't pass it up," Twister told Reggie.

"I wish things had turned out differently. Without your light to keep me pure, I've become an evil shadow of my former self. Perhaps my soul should be sealed away, not yours."

"Well what good is that gonna do now? I'm the one who's locked away forever, not you!" Twister shouted as a Duel Disk formed on his right arm. "It's about time you started taking responsibility for what you've done, Reggie! You need to be mature for once and face me in a duel now!"

"Twister, please!"

"Too late, Regina! It's time for you to pay the price for your actions! If you're truly sorry, then you'll do this!"

From there, Reggie knew there was no way to reason with Twister other than to beat him in a duel. So, she activated her Duel Disk and drew her hand.

 **Twister: 8000**

 **Reggie: 8000**

 **" _IT'S TIME TO DUEL!_ "**

The first draw belonged to Twister. "I'll start by summoning a monster in Defense Mode!" he declared. "That ends my turn."

'This is something I must do,' Reggie thought as she drew her first card. "I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman to the field in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1400**

"Sparkman, attack his face-down monster with STATIC SHOCKWAVE!"

Sparkman launched a stream of static electricity at Twister's face-down monster, only to find out that...

"Mine's a Sparkman, too!"

Otto and Clio gasped. "They played the same card!" Clio said in shock.

"They must've drawn identical hands, Clio. There's no other explanation!" Otto fired back.

And it was true, Twister and Reggie were both holding the same cards in their hand. The duel shifted back to Twister. He drew his card - a Spell Card. He decided to save it for later. "I'll summon another monster face-down! I'll also play a card face-down and end my turn!"

Back to Reggie! Her drawn card proved to be of more use to her. "Do these look familiar? Polymerization, Avian and Burstinatrix! Now I can fuse my monsters together to form the ELEMENTAL HERO FLAME WINGMAN!"

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 1200**

"Next, I play a devastating Spell called FAIRY METEOR CRUSH! This lets Flame Wingman deal Battle Damage even if your monster is in Defense Mode! Flame Wingman, destroy his face-down monster with INFERNAL RAGE!"

Flame Wingman opened its dragon mouth hand, launching a stream of fire at Twister's face-down monster, a Sangan.

 **Twister: 6500**

"And let's not forget Flame Wingman's superpower!"

"I know, I know. When Flame Wingman destroys a monster, that monster's Attack Points come out of the opponent's Life Points."

 **Twister: 5500**

"Sparkman, STRIKE TWISTER DIRECTLY WITH STATIC SHOCKWAVE!"

 **Twister: 3900**

'That's odd. If we're holding the same cards in our hand, then why didn't Twister use Monster Reborn? He could've brought back his Sparkman and blocked my direct attack. Maybe he's holding back. Could Twister be trying to lose the duel on purpose? Or maybe Twister's trying to throw me off with a strategy he's never used before,' Reggie thought.

"When you destroyed Sangan, you triggered his special ability which allows me to add a monster with 1500 Attack Points or fewer from my deck to my hand," Twister explained.

'A very good maneuver,' Reggie thought. 'But it'll take more than that to get over Flame Wingman.'

"My turn! I DRAW!"

Twister's next card turned out to be the one he needed to help Reggie look at herself from the outside. All he needed was a fresh hand. "I'll play a card face-down, then activate this...CARD DESTRUCTION! This forces us to discard our hand and draw 5 new cards!"

After the effect of Card Destruction was resolved, Twister got a sinister grin on his face.

"Don't tell me you're holding the card I think you're holding!" Reggie exclaimed.

"You're starting to catch on. This duel is a chance to look at yourself from the outside and there's only one card that can make that happen...THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS."

"WHAT?! Twister, NO!"

But it was too late. Twister had already played The Seal of Orichalcos. Now if Reggie loses this duel, she'll lose her soul.

"I reveal my face-down card! MONSTER REBORN! And I'll use it to bring back my ELEMENTAL HERO BLADEDGE!"

 **ATK: 2600**

 **DEF: 1800**

"Next, I summon ELEMENTAL HERO WILDHEART in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1600**

"You know what happens next, don't you, Rocket Girl? NOW THE ORICHALCOS SERVES MY MONSTERS!"

 **Bladedge ATK: 3100**

 **Wildheart ATK: 2000**

"Wildheart, STRIKE DOWN HER SPARKMAN! WILD SLASH!"

 **Reggie: 7600**

"Bladedge, it's your turn! Take down her Flame Wingman with SLICE AND DICE ATTACK!"

 **Reggie: 6600**

"Now I'll play the Spell Card - SURPRISE ATTACK FROM BEYOND! This lets Bladedge attack again this turn!"

 **Reggie: 3500**

"Now let's see what you've got, Regina!"

Reggie grunted. How could Twister have pulled a comeback like that? She drew her card and figured that this was just what she needed to win. "I activate ENEMY CONTROLLER! Up, Left, Down, Right, A! Now, by paying 1000 points, I can take control of your Bladedge!"

 **Reggie: 2500**

In an instant, Bladedge teleported to Reggie's side of the field and was ready to strike. No longer under the influence of the Orichalcos, Bladedge's Attack Points were at its normal 2600.

"Next I play FUSION RECOVERY! This lets me fetch Sparkman and Polymerization from the Graveyard! And I'll waste no time in using them in combination with the Bladedge I took from you! Come forth...PLASMA VICE!"

 **ATK: 2600**

 **DEF: 2300**

"And I'll use his special ability! By discarding a card, I can clear the field of your Wildheart!"

With Wildheart out of the way, Reggie was free to strike.

"Plasma Vice, ATTACK TWISTER DIRECTLY WITH PLASMA PULSATION!"

Plasma Vice then rushed in on Twister and slashed him with his golden claws of electrical energy, knocking Twister into the Seal.

 **Twister: 1300**

"I play 3 cards face-down and end my turn."

"This duel's done! My move!" Twister declared as he drew his card. "I activate CHANGE OF HEART! This lets me take control of your Plasma Vice! Now I play DE-FUSION to separate your monster back into its former counterparts!"

 **Sparkman ATK: 2100**

"Now I play the CARD OF SANCTITY! This forces us to draw until we're holding 6 cards in our hand!"

Once Card of Sanctity was resolved, Twister set his plan into action.

"I play COST DOWN! By discarding a card, I can reduce the levels of the monsters in my hand by 2! So come on out...CATAPULT TURTLE!"

 **ATK: 1000 - 1500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"First up, SPARKMAN!"

On command, Sparkman jumped up onto Catapult Turtle's launchpad, ready to be launched at Reggie.

"LAUNCH CATAPULT TURTLE!"

 **Reggie: 1450**

"You'll never duel again, Regina! Bladedge, it's your turn! FIRE!"

Bladedge turned into a fireball and was launched at Reggie, preparing to finish her off.

"I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS, TWISTER!" Reggie screamed. "REVEAL TRAP CARD! DIVINE WIND!"

A tornado soon appeared out of Reggie's Trap Card, deflecting Catapult Turtle's attack right back at Twister.

"She did it! Reggie was able to reflect the attack and double its strength to win the duel!"

The fireball slammed right into Twister, knocking him flat on the ground and defeating him.

 **Twister: 0**

 **Reggie: WIN!**

After the duel ended, the holograms vanished and Reggie rushed to Twister's side.

"What have I done? TWISTER! TWISTER! Please, speak to me!"

"You passed the test, Rocket Girl."

"What are you talking about, Twist?" Reggie asked. "Did you plan this all along?"

"It was the only way. By defeating me, you were able to defeat the darkness that was inside your heart. It wasn't easy, but you did what was best for me and for mankind. You acted like a true hero."

"But what happens now?"

"Don't give up the fight, Reggie! Remember...I'm always with you," Twister said as he vanished.

Reggie broke down in tears as her boyfriend's spirit disappeared. "I'LL SAVE YOU, TWISTER! No matter what it takes!"

* * *

 **That was the most intense and heartwarming duel I've ever written! So...Reggie was able to conquer the darkness in her heart and can now focus on saving Twister and mankind. Can she and her friends accomplish that task or will Dartz awaken the Leviathan and wipe us all out? STAY TUNED!**


	7. 5 Against 1

**Chapter 7...ENGAGE! With Reggie back on the side of good, who'll get in the way of Team Yugi on the way to defeating Dartz? Well...in comes the Australian duelist, Valon and his deck of Armor. ROLL IT!**

* * *

 _Previously on 'Yu-Gi-Oh!':_

Twister: You need to be mature for once and face me in a duel now!

Reggie: Don't tell me you're holding the card I think you're holding!

Twister: This duel is a chance to take a look at yourself from the outside! And there's only one card that'll make that happen...The Seal of Orichalcos.

Reggie: I WON'T LOSE YOU AGAIN! ACTIVATE TRAP! DIVINE WIND!

Twister: You passed the test, Rocket Girl. By defeating me, you were able to defeat the darkness that was inside you. Don't give up the fight! Remember...I'm always with you.

* * *

We pick up on a mountain range. This mountain is lined with railroad tracks, but there's no train passing through. After Reggie's duel with Twister, she and Otto lost the rest of the group, save for Yugi and Tea.

"Take my hand, Rocket Girl!"

Immediately, Reggie grabs her brother's hand and Otto pulls his sister back up to where the tracks are. "Well, we're back to where we started," Yugi pointed out. "If we follow those tracks, it should lead us to Joey and Tristan, assuming they haven't run off."

"Let's hope not!" Reggie exclaimed.

"Besides, we have to do what we set out to do - figure out where this Dartz creep hangs out, so we can set free everyone he captured," Tea stated. 'That includes Twister,' Reggie thought to herself.

"I only wish it were that easy, Rocket Girl."

* * *

3 hours later, they caught up with the rest of the crew (minus Rebecca and Duke) including Raymundo and Tito. Unfortunately, they found unexpected trouble.

"Wait a second! I know that guy!" Reggie shouted.

"He was one of those biker punks that brainwashed you, Reggie!" Clio exclaimed.

Reggie nodded. "His name's Valon and he's an absolute dorkwad. I hold him personally accountable for taking Twister away."

"It's time we give that Aussie a taste of his own medicine, Reggie!"

But just before Reggie and Clio could confront Valon, an RV pulls up behind them. It was Rebecca Hawkins and Duke Devlin. "STOP THE CAR, DUKE!" the US champion shouted. Rebecca jumped out and rushed to the scene, joining Reggie and Clio. "REBECCA! HOLD ON!" Duke shouted as he jumped out to follow Rebecca. "WE'RE DEALING WITH A LUNATIC HERE!"

"Rebecca?" Reggie, Clio, Otto and Tito asked in unison.

"Hey, guys!" Duke cheered. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What's it look like? We're challenging Valon!" Clio exclaimed.

"He had no right to take Twister!" Reggie added.

Valon claimed to have never heard of Twister, but Clio and Reggie weren't buying his story one bit. That's when Reggie and Clio sprang into action. "Maybe this will refresh your memory! We win, you talk!" Reggie beamed as she and Clio activated their Duel Disks. Tito, Duke and Rebecca, however, weren't about to let the best girlfriends take Valon alone.

"NO, LITTLE CUZZES!" Tito shouted as he activated his Duel Disk.

"It's too dangerous!" Duke and Rebecca added in unison, also activating their Duel Disks.

"Clio and I have dueled way tougher opponents than this," Reggie started.

"We'll be fine."

"Alright, you talked me into it. I'll take you on. You could use a lesson in manners, anyway," Valon said to Reggie and Clio.

"Hold on! If you're duelin' the little cuzzes, you're duelin' me too, wahini!"

"Count us in!"

 **"** ** _LET'S DUEL!_** **"**

 **Valon: 8000**

 **Reggie: 8000**

 **Clio: 8000**

 **Tito: 8000**

 **Duke: 8000**

 **Rebecca: 8000**

* * *

"We're gonna wipe the floor with you!" Duke trash talked Valon.

"Then you're gonna tell us where you sickos are keeping my cousin!" Clio added.

Reggie, with a mean look on her face, began the duel. "Ladies first," she uttered as she drew her first card and her expression only grew meaner. "I'll begin with a Field Spell - SKYSCRAPER!"

Instantly, a series of skyscrapers surrounded the duelists. "Welcome to my home field - SKYSCRAPER! This field gives all my Elemental Heroes a 1000 point boost whenever they battle a monster with higher Attack Points!" she explained. "Next I'll summon Wildheart in Defense Mode!"

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1600**

"I'll play 2 cards face-down and end my turn," Reggie declared as the images of her face-down cards appeared behind her Wildheart and she deferred to Clio.

"It's my turn! DRAW!" Clio shouted as she drew and took a good look at her hand. 'Perfect. I already have 3 Harpie monsters in my hand,' she thought. "I'll summon Cyber Harpie in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1300**

"I'll also play 2 cards face-down and end my turn. You're up, Tito!"

With a nod, the wise Hawaiian drew his first card and added it to his hand. "I'll start with a Spell Card called MACHINA ARMORED UNIT! When a Machine-type monster is destroyed, I can summon a new one with the same Attribute as the one that was destroyed!" he explained. "Next, I'll set a monster face-down and end my turn. Take it away, Duke!"

"With pleasure!" Duke said as he drew. "I activate my SUMMON DICE Spell Card! But before I can use it, I have to give up 1000 of my Life Points!"

 **Duke: 7000**

Here's how Summon Dice works: After paying 1000 points, a die is rolled. If a 1 or 2 is rolled, 2 monsters can be summoned in the same turn. A 3 or 4 allows you to summon a monster in your Graveyard, but a roll of 5 or 6 allows you to summon a level 5 or higher monster without a Tribute. Duke's roll...A 6! Now he can summon his ace monster without having to sacrifice another monster first!

"Meet ORGOTH THE RELENTLESS!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2450**

The duel now shifted to the All-American champion, Rebecca Hawkins. "My turn to kick a little butt!" she declared as she drew. "I'll start with LUSTER DRAGON in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 1600**

"Then I'll place a card face-down and end my turn."

Now it's Valon's turn...and he means business.

"My turn, blokes," he said as he drew. Valon laughed as he held his drawn card to the sky. "PSYCHIC ARMOR HEAD in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 500**

"I'll play 2 cards face-down and that's all for me, chums."

Back to Rocket Girl! As she drew her card, she thought 'Why would that dork play a monster with no Attack Points?'

"He must want us to attack," Clio told Reggie.

"Whatever he's planning for that monster, it won't work!" Reggie exclaimed. "I play Polymerization to fuse Sparkman and Clayman to summon ELEMENTAL HERO THUNDER GIANT!"

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1500**

"And his special power instantly destroys a monster on your field whose original attack power is lower than his as soon as he's summoned!" she explained as Valon's Armor Head was hit with a bolt of lightning and destroyed. "Thunder Giant and Wildheart, ATTACK VALON DIRECTLY!"

 **Valon: 4100**

"My turn's done."

It was Clio's turn now. She drew her card and laughed. "I play ELEGANT EGOTIST! This turns one Cyber Harpie into THREE! Of course, I can't attack the turn I play Elegant Egotist, but I can still play this...FANG OF CRITIAS! I'll merge Critias with the Deck Devastation Virus I have in my hand to summon...DECK ERADICATOR DRAGON!"

A much larger and more muscular version of Doom Virus Dragon appeared in front of Clio and roared as it took the field.

 **ATK: 2900**

 **DEF: 2500**

"Next I reveal my Trap Card - TAKE ONE CHANCE! This randomly picks a card in my Graveyard and either activates or summons it! The card it's chosen is...FANG OF CRITIAS! I'll merge it with the Hysteric Party card I have face-down to summon...HYSTERIC DRAGON!"

This new dragon was still Critias, only more muscular with Harpie Lady wings in place of dragon wings.

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"My new dragon gains 200 points for every Harpie I have in play! Since there's 3, that's 600 more points!"

 **Hysteric Dragon ATK: 3100**

"With that, I shall conclude my turn."

Tito's turn came next and he had but one monster in his hand he could summon and it was the card he just drew. "I'll summon the MACHINA SNIPER!"

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 800**

"I'll lay a card face-down and end my turn."

Now for Duke Devlin and as the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters, he's got some tricks up his sleeve. His draw was one Valon should be scared of. "I'll start with a Spell Card - DOUBLE SUMMON! This'll let me summon twice this turn! So I'll call on THUNDERBALL and the KNIGHT OF TWIN SWORDS!"

Two monsters soon appeared next to Orgoth the Relentless. One was a mechanical bowling ball and the other was a purple armored knight wielding two swords.

Thunderball:

 **ATK: 1700**

 **DEF: 1400**

Knight of Twin Swords:

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 1200**

"Due to the first effect of Thunderball, I'm not allowed to attack on the turn he's summoned. So I'll lay 2 face-down cards and send it off to Rebecca."

Rebecca smiled as she drew her card. "I'll lay a card face down, then sacrifice the original Luster Dragon to summon LUSTER DRAGON #2!"

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1200**

"That ends my turn."

It then cycled around to Valon, still laughing as he drew his card. Then, his Armor Head re-appeared on the field.

"HEY! I thought I destroyed that thing!" Reggie beamed.

"My Psychic Armor Head has a special ability, mate. When it's destroyed, it comes back on my next turn," Valon explained. "Now for my Armor Head's 2nd effect, letting me move an Armor monster from my deck to my hand! I'll choose DOUBLE CLOTH ARMOR! Now I'll sacrifice my Armor Head to summon DOUBLE CLOTH ARMOR!"

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 0**

"This new Armor can't attack, but when it's attacked, it destroys its attacker automatically and you'll take damage equal to half that monster's Attack Power. I'll play 1 more card face-down and end my turn."

Reggie got a smug smile on her face as she drew her card. "That's all? I expected more from you, Valon. Perhaps you've lost your touch," she quipped. "I play Fusion Recovery! This lets me retrieve Polymerization and a monster that was used in a Fusion Summon! I think I'll get back my Sparkman! Next, I'll have Thunder Giant attack Double Cloth Armor!"

"NO, REGGIE! STOP!" everyone shouted. But it was too late, Thunder Giant already launched his attack. The bolt of lightning was deflected by the armor, which was destroyed, then the lightning bolt destroyed Thunder Giant.

 **Reggie: 6800**

"That tears it! Wildheart, it's your turn! Attack Valon directly!"

Wildheart charged in and drew his sword, preparing to strike Valon. However...

"I play a Trap! MAGNET ARMOR! This lets me bring back my Double Cloth Armor! And you know what happens when Double Cloth Armor is attacked, don't you?"

"Wildheart is destroyed and I get nailed."

Both monsters were then destroyed and Reggie was knocked back to the ground.

 **Reggie: 6050**

"I'll summon Sparkman in Attack Mode and end my turn."

On Reggie's signal, Clio drew her card. She had a plan to beat Valon, but for it to work, she'd need Tito's help. "I'll have Hysteric Dragon attack you directly, Valon!"

Hysteric Dragon launched a stream of fire at Valon, but before it could reach him...

"MAGNET ARMOR! Return to the field, Double Cloth Armor!"

...the flames were reflected back at Hysteric Dragon, destroying it, along with Double Cloth Armor.

 **Clio: 6450**

"That leaves you wide open! Cyber Harpie #1, attack directly!"

"I chain CALL OF THE HAUNTED! Double Cloth Armor returns!"

Cyber Harpie swiped her talons, but they shattered on Double Cloth Armor, destroying her and the Armor.

 **Clio: 5550**

"I'll throw down a face-down and end my turn."

After Clio fell for the same trap Reggie did, Tito drew his card, bound and determined not to replicate his teammates' acts. "I summon Machina Soldier in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1500**

"When Soldier takes the field, I can summon out another Machina monster! I choose MACHINA DEFENDER!"

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 1800**

"Next up, I reveal my face-down card...MACHINA ASSEMBLY! This lets me call out a Machina monster or Commander Covington from my deck! I'll bring out my COMMANDER COVINGTON!"

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 600**

Now Tito had all the pieces he needed to summon his ultimate weapon - Machina Sniper, Machina Defender, Machina Soldier and Commander Covington were on the field at the same time.

"I sacrifice Commander Covington, Machina Sniper, Machina Defender and Machina Soldier so I can summon my ultimate weapon...MACHINA FORCE!"

All of Tito's monsters vanished and in their place came a 30 foot tall Megazord-like monster armed with gatling cannons, plasma blaster, ankle swords and almost every other weapon ever imagined.

 **ATK: 4600**

 **DEF: 4100**

"Meet my most powerful monster - MACHINA FORCE!"

Everyone stood in shock at Tito's new monster.

"NO WAY! 4600 ATTACK POINTS?!" Duke exclaimed.

"That Megazord rip-off could win the duel in one shot!" Rebecca pointed out.

"And that's exactly what I plan to do, little Wahini! I'll give up 1000 points so my new monster can launch an attack. Machina Force, ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY AND END THIS DUEL!"

Machina Force launched rockets from its shoulder gatling blasters, all headed towards Valon. However...

"From my hand, I play the Trap Card - DAMAGE ARMOR! When I'm targeted for an attack while there's an Armor monster in the Grave, I'm allowed to bring that monster back! Return, DOUBLE CLOTH ARMOR! And you know what happens when Double Cloth Armor is attacked, don't you?"

"I get hit with half of Force's Attack Power as damage to my Life Points and my monster is destroyed."

But Clio was having none of it!

"Reveal Trap! INTERDIMENSIONAL MATTER TRANSPORTER! This will remove Machina Force from play for 1 turn, allowing it to escape Double Cloth Armor's effect!"

Tito smiled. "Thank you, Clio. While I still take 2300 damage from your Armor's effect, my monster is safe thanks to Clio's Trap Card," Tito explained.

 **Tito: 4700**

"My turn's done, as are the effects of your Trap Card, as well as Clio's Transporter, meaning my Machina Force returns!"

Tito then turned his attention to Dungeon Dice Monsters creator Duke Devlin, who had a plan of his own. "First thing's first, I activate CARD OF SANCTITY! This forces us to draw until we're all holding 6 cards in our hand!"

After Card of Sanctity resolved, Duke put his plan into action. "First, I'll summon out BLAST LIZARD in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1300**

"Orgoth, ATTACK VALON DIRECTLY WITH DIAMOND BLADE STRIKE!"

Orgoth charged in, sword raised, and prepared to strike. Of course, Valon was ready to counter.

"I activate the Spell Card ARMOR DUPLICATION from my hand! Whenever you'd attack my while I have an Armor monster in the Graveyard, I can activate this card from my hand. It lets me choose an Armor monster in the Graveyard and create Armor Tokens equal to the total number of monsters you and Miss Feisty have out on the field, so that makes 5 Double Cloth Armor Tokens!" Valon explained. "Oh, and one other thing - they all have the same effect as the monster I chose, meaning when one is attacked, it takes your monster with it and you take damage equal to half your monster's Attack Points!"

Orgoth and the first Armor Token were instantly destroyed, causing Duke to take cover under his Duel Disk.

 **Duke: 5750**

"In that case, I'll just keep pounding your Armor Tokens 'til they're gone! Knight of Twin Swords, Thunderball, IT'S YOUR TURN!"

 **Duke: 4150**

"Now for my Blast Lizard! When Blast Lizard strikes, he can't be destroyed by battle or card effect. Sure, I'll take 900 more damage, but you also take damage...500 damage, to be exact!"

 **Valon: 3600**

 **Duke: 3250**

"I'll lay a card face down and end my turn. When a turn in which Blast Lizard attacks comes to a close, I can summon a Reptile or Dragon-type monster from my deck to the field! I choose GATOR DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 1600**

"Take it away, Beck!"

With a nod, Rebecca took her turn. After she drew her card, she gave Valon a death glare and launched her attack. "Luster Dragon #2, STRIKE DOWN VALON'S LAST ARMOR TOKEN!"

Rebecca's Dragon launched a diamond stream, to which the Armor token countered with a sky kick, destroying both monsters, but it was Rebecca that took the hit.

 **Rebecca: 6800**

"You've just triggered my Trap Card - ROPE OF LIFE! All I have to do is toss out my entire hand and I can bring back my Luster Dragon #2 with 800 more Attack Points!"

Rebecca's Dragon had returned, but the plan wasn't done yet!

"Nice work, Beck! I reveal my Spell Card - SWORD REVIVAL! This activates whenever a Dragon is Special Summoned from the Graveyard! I can now sacrifice Luster Dragon #2 and summon a new Dragon! As a bonus, the new Dragon becomes Rebecca's monster! Meet DIAMOND HEAD DRAGON!"

 **ATK: ? - 4200**

 **DEF: 2800**

Due to Sword Revival's effect, Diamond Head Dragon is forbidden to attack this turn, so Rebecca just placed a card face-down to conclude her turn. Now, Valon was about to change all the rules and all it took was the card he just drew.

"My turn! First, my Armor Head returns to the field in Defense Mode! Then, I'll play my ARMORED GRAVITATION! This lets me summon any other Armor monsters from my deck! I summon ACTIVE GUARD, OVER BOOST, TRAP BUSTER and BIG BANG BLOW!"

Active Guard:

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 2500**

Over Boost:

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 1000**

Big Bang Blow:

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 0**

Trap Buster:

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 0**

The new monsters merged and soon locked onto Valon, creating a space-age suit of armor.

"I'll make this simple - when I attack...Duke Devlin's out of the duel, thanks to my Armor's special ability!" Valon declared as he launched himself at Rebecca's Dragon, punching it. Rebecca attempted to activate Mirror Force, but Valon's Trap Buster Armor destroyed it, taking Diamond Head Dragon with it.

 **Reggie: 1850**

 **Clio: 1350**

 **Tito: 500**

 **Duke: ELIMINATED**

 **Rebecca: 2600**

* * *

Valon's turn ended with that attack, and so did the effects of Armored Gravitation, sending all of his Armor monsters to the Grave. This left everything wide open for Reggie to end the duel right here! And she had exactly what she needed in her hand!

"DRAW! I activate A HERO LIVES! By giving up half my Life Points, I can summon out my Burstinatrix!"

Burstinatrix:

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 800**

 **Reggie: 925**

"Next, I'll play POLYMERIZATION to fuse Sparkman with Bladedge to summon ELEMENTAL HERO PLASMA VICE!"

 **ATK: 2600**

 **DEF: 2300**

"Now for my new trump card...THE CLAW OF HERMOS! I'll merge it with the Avian in my hand to play...TORNADO TALON!"

Reggie's newest weapon was a redesigned version of one of Avian's talons, but covered in falcon wings.

"I'll equip it to my Plasma Vice, which gives him 1000 more Attack Points and sends every other Spell and Trap on the field to the hand! For each card returned, Plasma Vice gains 300 more Attack Points!"

 **Plasma Vice ATK: 4800**

"Next, I reveal my Trap Card - TAKE ONE CHANCE! As you saw with Clio, this lets me move a card from my Graveyard to my hand! And the card I've chosen is...CLAW OF HERMOS! I'll merge it with the Burstinatrix on the field to play...DEMONIC DRAGON WINGS!"

A pair of red-horned dragon wings soon appeared on Plasma Vice.

"These wings give my Hero an additional 400 points for each Elemental Hero in my Graveyard - and I count 6! So that's 2400 more points!"

 **Plasma Vice ATK: 7200**

"7200 ATTACK POINTS?!"

"More than enough to wipe you out! Plasma Vice, end this duel with LIGHTNING SKYDIVE SLASH!"

Using his new dragon wings, Plasma Vice flew high into the air, then dive-bombed Valon, slashing him with his golden claws and zapping him with 1000 volts of electricity, knocking him to the ground and signifying his defeat.

 **Valon: 0**

 **Reggie, Clio, Tito, Duke and Rebecca: WIN!**

* * *

"Game over, Valon. Now you'll tell us where Dartz is keeping Twister!" Reggie shouted as she grabbed Valon by his collar.

"Dartz keeps all the souls in his fortress...he can't be found unless he wants you to find him. Now that you've defeated me and Rafael, Master Dartz is bound to take notice," Valon explained.

"That's all we needed to know," Reggie declared as she turned to Otto and the rest of the crew. "Team, commence Operation: DESTROY DARTZ!"

"Time to place a call to Mr. Seto Kaiba...," Otto said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **The hunt for Dartz is on! But will Dartz find our heroes before they can find him? STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!**


	8. Flight of Fear - Part 1

**I'm back with another episode of 'Rocket Power: Waking The Dragons'! Before we get started, a quick author's note for you. You may be asking yourself 'Why are Synchro Monsters here? They didn't show up until 5Ds!' Answer to that is...This is MY work! I can do whatever I want! That includes putting in Exceed and Pendulum Monsters, even though they didn't appear until ZEXAL and ARC-V, respectively! Gotta keep up with the times, man! With that out of the way, LET'S ROLL!**

* * *

 _Previously on 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'_ :

Reggie: I'LL SAVE YOU, TWISTER! No matter what it takes!

Clio: Time we give this Aussie a taste of his own medicine, Reggie!

Duke: We're gonna wipe the floor with you!

Clio: Then you're gonna tell us where you sickos are keeping my cousin!

Reggie: Plasma Vice, ATTACK VALON DIRECTLY AND END THIS DUEL! LIGHTNING SKYDIVE SLASH!

 **Valon: 0**

 **Reggie, Clio, Tito, Duke and Rebecca: WIN!**

Valon: Master Dartz can't be found unless he wants you to find him...

Otto: Time to place a call to Mr. Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Hours after the 5 on 1 duel against Valon, we see Otto, Reggie, Clio, Sam, Lars, Yugi and Joey aboard Kaiba Force 1, KaibaCorp's top jetliner. They were followed by Ray and Tito, who were driving along in Ray's Mercury Marquis. Duke and Rebecca were also along for the ride, following along in Professor Hawkins' truck. Manning Kaiba Force 1 was an unknown pilot with short red hair and just outside the plane, a sequence of lights flashed across the sky.

"You see that, Clio?" Reggie asked.

"What is it, Reg?"

"I have no clue, but it looks pretty cool!"

Otto pulled Reggie and Clio back to get a look at the situation himself. His expression soon grew serious. "It's as I feared."

"Don't tell me, Otto..." Sam began.

"It's the Leviathan. We're running out of time," Otto said. Then, a strange voice was heard over the loudspeakers.

"Attention passengers, we may be experiencing some mild turbulence. Please fasten your seatbelts...just to be safe."

Mokuba was quick to point out the strange familiarity of that voice.

"Seto...don't tell me that's Alister!" the younger Kaiba brother feared.

"I'm afraid it is...and I have no time for his tricks!"

Otto and co. were confused. They had no idea who he was or if he was one of Dartz's henchmen.

"Who's Alister?" Duke asked.

"Just some punk who works for Dartz," Mokuba began. "He's blaming my brother for what happened to his brother!"

"Wait a second! I think I heard about that! KaibaCorp once decimated cities with tanks before Seto came along and defeated original company president Gozaburo Kaiba," Sam explained to the shock of his friends. "I follow all the great chess players - Bobby Fischer, Garry Kasparov, you name it! Did you know that Gozaburo Kaiba's final chess match before his untimely death was against Garry Kasparov himself?"

"You must be jokin'!" Joey exclaimed.

"I'm not joking, Joey. August 5th of 1996, about a month before Gozaburo's passing. The match took place in Philadelphia. It was a best of 7 match and it ended in a 3-3-1 draw, preserving both players' unbeaten records...until the IBM computer Deep Blue came along 6 months later and took down Kasparov," Sam explained.

"No more, Squid. Please," Otto begged.

"I don't think flying into this light show was the best course of action," Clio pointed out.

"I'm with ya, Clio!" Otto responded, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Isn't this all some sort of freaky illusion?" asked Reggie.

"Maybe, but if it doesn't stop in 3 minutes, Duke, Lars and I are going with Kaiba to tell the captain to change course immediately!" Otto threatened. Then the lights started to flicker on and off.

"Maybe we should do that now, Otto," Lars said.

Kaiba radioed for the captain, but there was no response, prompting Mokuba, Clio and Reggie to run in and check matters themselves. There was no one in the conference room and I seriously doubt they had to use the bathroom at the same time, so something freaky was definitely going down aboard Kaiba Force 1!

"Sorry, boys. But this is a private party now! We have some unfinished business to attend to, Kaiba!"

"Alister! We know you're in there, so show your face now!" Kaiba commanded. Mokuba checked the cockpit, but no one was there. The plane was on autopilot.

"You'll regret the day you ever trifled with an Intercontinental Duel Monsters champion, you coward!" Reggie shouted.

"Quick! To the conference room!" Otto called out as the lights were restored. Alister soon revealed himself, turning the head chair of the conference room.

* * *

"This plane's so big, you could practically lose yourself...so you better be careful or you'll be next!"

"Should've known it'd be one of you creeps!" Lars exclaimed.

"How about you and I have a rematch, Kaiba? I have a score to settle, remember?"

Seeing this, Otto and Sam couldn't let Kaiba go at it alone! Who knows how dangerous Alister could be?

"HALT! If you're dueling Kaiba, then you're dueling me and Sam, too!" Otto shouted as he and Sam jumped in alongside Kaiba.

"I appreciate you two wanting to step in like this, but this is none of your business! I have to face this coward myself!" Kaiba bellowed.

"Not a chance, Kaiba! Who knows how dangerous this Alister guy could be!" Sam feared.

"He does work for Dartz, if you haven't figured it out yet!" Otto added.

Kaiba realized that they weren't backing down, so he let Sam and Otto put themselves on the line to join him in this duel. "Let's make it 3 on 1, Alister!"

"It doesn't matter what the odds are...YOU'RE GOING DOWN, KAIBA!"

Kaiba quickly pushed a button on the conference room control panel, turning the conference room into a duel ring. "You want a duel? YOU GOT ONE! Luckily, I'm always prepared."

"You'll never learn," Alister began. "Nothing can prepare you for what I'm about to unleash! Your souls are mine!" he added as his Duel Disk activated.

"LET'S GO!" Sam, Otto and Kaiba said in unison as their Duel Disks activated.

 **"** ** _DUEL!_** **"**

 **Sam: 8000**

 **Otto: 8000**

 **Kaiba: 8000**

 **Alister: 8000**

* * *

"If you don't mind, I'll go first!" Sam exclaimed as he drew his card. "I'll activate Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!"

"PENDULUM?" Everyone else asked.

"You're about to see the Power of the Pendulum!" Sam exclaimed. "SWING FAR, PENDULUM! CARVE THE ARC OF VICTORY!"

A portal opened between the two magicians releasing 3 new monsters. "I'll summon out PERFORMAPAL ELEPHAMMER, PERFORMAPAL WHIP SNAKE and my ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON!"

The first monster was an elephant with a hammer on the end of its trunk, the second one was a pink snake that could be used for a whip and the last monster was a huge, red scaled dragon with golden horns.

Elephammer:

 **ATK: 2600**

 **DEF: 1800**

Whip Snake:

 **ATK: 1700**

 **DEF: 900**

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon:

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"I'll throw this face down and end my turn for now."

It was Otto's turn now and he had a gruff act to follow. After all, Sam just summoned 3 monsters on his first turn with a method he had never heard of before! But knowing Otto, there's always a way to top it. "My move! I DRAW!"

Otto smirked as he looked at his hand. 'Perfect', he thought. "I activate CARD DESTRUCTION! This forces us to discard our entire hand and draw 5 new cards!" Otto explained as they resolved that card's effect. "Now that that's out of the way, I play my Spell Card - MONSTER REBORN! Return to battle, JUNK SYNCHRON! Now I play Quillbolt Hedgehog's effect! When I have a Tuner monster out, Quillbolt Hedgehog is automatically summoned to the field!" he explained as both monsters were summoned to the field.

Junk Synchron:

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 500**

Quillbolt Hedgehog:

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 800**

"Now I play the Trap TUNER CLONING from my Graveyard! It creates a copy of any Tuner on the field! I choose JUNK SYNCHRON! With Junk Synchron's arrival comes its special effect that allows me to bring back a monster from my Graveyard! So take the field, SPEED WARRIOR!"

 **ATK: 900**

 **DEF: 400**

Kaiba had pieced everything together..."That's why you played Card Destruction! So you can summon multiple monsters on your first turn!"

"That's right, Kaiba! But I'm not through yet! It's time for a DOUBLE SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

"SYNCHRO WHAT?!" Alister cowered in fear.

"You're about to witness my deck's strong suit! First I tune Level 3 Junk Synchron to Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog! From Two Come One And From One Will Come Great Power! Watch As They Merge Their Might, Combine Their Courage! I SYNCHRO SUMMON...JUNK WARRIOR!"

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 1300**

"YES! That's Otto's favorite Synchro Monster!" Clio cheered.

"GO, ROCKET BOY!" Reggie added.

"You're gonna love Junk Warrior's special power! When he's summoned, he gets Attack Points equal to the total Attack Points of all Level 2 or lower monsters on my field! Guess what? Speed Warrior's a Level 2 monster! That means Junk Warrior gains 900 Attack Points now!"

 **Junk Warrior ATK: 3200**

"Now I'll tune my Level 3 Junk Synchron copy to my Level 2 Speed Warrior! Time to bring out one of my newest monsters! Meet my HYPER LIBRARIAN!"

Hyper Librarian:

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1800**

"With his effect, whenever a Synchro Summon occurs, I get to draw a card, which I shall do right now since I just Synchro Summoned!" Otto didn't even look at his card, but he knew it was what he needed. "I'll summon out TURBO SYNCHRON! And now that I have a Tuner Monster, I can Special Summon BOOST WARRIOR to the field! But they won't be out long, because I'll tune them together! Behold As Both Power And Speed Surge Toward Each Other And Collide To Create Pure Might! I Summon Out, The Synchro Tuner...FORMULA SYNCHRON!"

 **ATK: 200**

 **DEF: 1500**

"When Formula Synchron revs its engines, I get to draw a new card, plus 1 more from my Librarian. But that's not all...FORMULA SYNCHRON IS ALSO A TUNER MONSTER!"

"NO!"

"I'm afraid so, Alister! That means I can Synchro Summon again! I tune Level 2 Formula Synchron to Level 5 Junk Warrior and Level 5 Hyper Librarian! Meet my most powerful Synchro Monster...SHOOTING QUASAR DRAGON!"

A 20 foot tall dragon soon flew onto Otto's side of the field. With a mighty roar, it made certain to everyone that Otto wasn't a force to be taken lightly. This was his most powerful Synchro Monster - SHOOTING QUASAR DRAGON.

 **ATK: 4000**

 **DEF: 4000**

"I'll play 3 cards face down and end my turn."

The duel then shifted over to Intercontinental Champion Seto Kaiba. "My move! I summon X-HEAD CANNON!"

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1500**

"That's all for now."

The duel now shifted to Alister and when you deal with someone who has a score to settle, chances are they have a powerful deck. "My move! I activate RAIGEKI to clear out Dullard's field! Say goodbye to your Pendulum Monsters!" Alister beamed as a lightning storm struck Sam's field, clearing it of monsters. "Next, I'll summon my SCIENCE SOLDIER in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 800**

"Science Soldier, ATTACK SAM DIRECTLY!"

On Alister's command, Science Soldier punched Sam, knocking him to his knees.

 **Sam: 7200**

"That will be all for now."

"Then allow me!" Sam said as he drew. "Time to bring back some old friends! From my Extra Deck, I Pendulum Summon WHIP SNAKE, ELEPHAMMER and ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON!"

Once the 3 monsters re-appeared on Sam's field, Alister was left in a state of shock. "I thought I got rid of those monsters!"

"You thought wrong! When Pendulum Monsters would be destroyed, they go to my Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard, meaning I can summon them back to the field, so long as my Pendulum Scales are up! Now, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, destroy Science Soldier with SPIRAL FLAME SURGE!"

Sam's dragon launched a fire surge at Alister's Science Soldier, destroying it.

 **Alister: 6300**

"I'll play another card face-down and end my turn."

"Thanks, Squid. BACK TO ROCKET BOY!" Otto exclaimed as he drew his next card. "Since I know nothing you have can beat my Quasar Dragon, I'll just play a card face-down and attack you directly!"

"HOLD IT! I Special Summon BATTLE FADER to block your attack and end the Battle Phase!"

Otto grunted. His attack was blocked just like that! How could Alister have been so prepared? "I end my turn!" Otto growled. "Kaiba, it's up to you now!"

Kaiba nodded. Sam and Otto set him up. It was now up to him to finish the job. "My draw! I summon Y-DRAGON HEAD!"

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1600**

"Y-Dragon Head, destroy his Battle Fader!"

Y-Dragon Head fired a ball of electrical energy at Battle Fader, destroying it with ease. "Now, X-Head Cannon...ATTACK ALISTER DIRECTLY!"

 **Alister: 4500**

"I think that's just about enough punishment for now. I end my turn with a face-down."

Alister then drew his next card. "You 3 think you're so confident, don't ya? You've been pre-occupied with your own monsters that you've forgotten what I have in store! I ACTIVATE THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!"

"Mokuba, GET BACK!"

"Clio, Reggie, FOLLOW MOKUBA AND GET THE HELL OUT OF DODGE!" Otto warned as the Seal grew to its full size, covering the field and causing Kaiba Force 1's autopilot to malfunction. "Next I play a Spell - DOUBLE SUMMON! This allows me to summon 2 monsters this turn! I'll start by summoning CYBER SOLDIER OF DARK WORLD in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 1400 - 1900**

 **DEF: 1200**

"Now for my next trick, I'll need some help from the dark powers of the Orichalcos!" Alister said as a dark smoke engulfed the field. Otto, Sam and Kaiba were soon transported to what looked like a desolate wasteland. But it was really the village where Alister grew up after the KaibaCorp takeover. Soon, blasts were fired, destroying Sam's Whip Snake and Kaiba's Dragon Head.

 **Sam: 7000**

 **Kaiba: 6000**

"What just happened?" Otto asked.

"I activated a Trap Card known as Tank Corps and added it to my ultimate weapon, the KC-1 Crayton! This reinforces my tank with 3 more, as well as an additional 1500 Attack Points! Which means my last attack dealt 2000 points of damage to you, Kaiba!"

KC-1 Crayton:

 **ATK: 1500 - 2000 - 3500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"I'll lay a card face-down and end my turn."

"How pathetic," Sam retorted as he began his turn. "Time for another Pendulum Summon! I'll Pendulum Summon my Whip Snake from my Extra Deck and PERFORMAPAL SECONDONKEY from my hand!"

Secondonkey:

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Now I'll sacrifice my Secondonkey in order to Special Summon my SLEIGHT HAND MAGICIAN!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Sleight Hand Magician can be Summoned to the field by sacrificing a Performapal Monster that's not a Pendulum Monster. Also, once a turn, I can ditch a card in my hand to destroy a card you have on the field! So, I'll discard a card to destroy your Tank Corps! Without your rear defense, your Crayton's a sitting duck!"

 **KC-1 Crayton ATK: 3500 - 2000**

"Odd-Eyes, eliminate his Cyber Soldier of Dark World! SPIRAL FLAME SURGE!"

 **Alister: 3900**

"That ends my turn."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the cockpit of Kaiba Force 1, Reggie, Clio and Mokuba are rushing to get the plane under control.

"Clio, you stabilize the plane while Mokuba and I radio for help!" Reggie barked as Clio immediately took to the pilot's seat. Mokuba proceeded to engage the radio and attempted to radio for help.

"Mayday, Mayday! This is Kaiba Force 1! Is anyone out there? We've lost control! Repeat, WE'VE LOST CONTROL!"

"Mokuba, you're doing it wrong! Let me give it a go," Reggie said as she took over the radio. "Kaiba Force 1 to Ground Control, something's gone wrong! The autopilot's busted and we're losing altitude fast! DISENGAGE! REPEAT, DISENGAGE!"

No response.

"Mokuba, try your phone! I'll keep on the radio, see if I can get someone on the other end," Reggie suggested before jumping back on the radio. "Kaiba Force 1 to Ground Control, we're falling fast and we need help! DISENGAGE! REPEAT, DISENGAGE!"

Still no response.

"Any luck on your phone, Mokuba?"

"No signal, Reggie!"

"What are we gonna do, Reggie?" Clio asked.

"I'm not sure, Clio. Usually Otto, Twister or Sam would've figured something out by now. But we're trying to save Twister and Otto and Sam are locked in a duel against one of Dartz's henchmen, so we're on our own for this one, Clio!"

* * *

The calls for help didn't go unnoticed in the conference room, however...

"MOKUBA!"

"CLIO! REGGIE!" Otto cried out. "Guys, we have to win this duel! Our friends and family are depending on our victory! It's my turn! DRAW!" Otto shouted with a mean look on his face. "I play the CARD OF SANCTITY! This forces us to draw until we have 6 cards in our hand! Now, QUASAR DRAGON...END THIS DUEL!"

"Looks like you've fallen for the same trick twice! My NECRO GARDNA will block your attack and end your Battle Phase! All I have to do is remove it from play!"

Otto just walked back into the same Trap! He's not this sloppy when he duels! Perhaps the thought of losing his sister and girlfriend has clouded his judgement! "I'll lay one more card face-down and call it a turn. You're up, Kaiba!"

"And you're done, Alister! I play MONSTER REBORN to bring back my Y-DRAGON HEAD! Next, I'll summon my Z-METAL TANK!"

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1300**

"Twist, Rocket Girl and I have those exact same cards, Kaiba. I'm well aware of what they do," Otto told Kaiba.

"Then you should know that these aren't just any monsters...THEY COMBINE TO FORM THE XYZ-DRAGON CANNON!"

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2600**

"LAUNCH CANNON FIRESTORM!"

On command, Dragon Cannon launched laser blasts at Alister's tank, destroying it.

 **Alister: 3100**

"Should've expected hostility from you. After all, you are Gozaburo Kaiba's son," Alister implied.

"THAT'S A LIE! Kaiba's nothing like his step-father!" Otto shouted.

"He rebuilt KaibaCorp from the ground up WITHOUT ANYONE'S HELP!" Sam added.

"And he doesn't need people like you getting in his way, Alister!" Otto retorted.

"Whatever. I'm not finished with the 3 of you yet!" Alister then got a sinister grimace as he drew his card. "If you thought the Seal of Orichalcos was bad, just wait 'til you see what else I have in store for you! In fact, why wait why I can end it now? Your time's up!" Alister cackled. "Let's review - we're on an out of control plane and you're about to lose the last duel of your career. I'd say this isn't your day!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **What does Alister have planned? And can Clio, Reggie and Mokuba get Kaiba Force 1 back under control before it crashes? STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!**


	9. Flight of Fear - Part 2

**And now the conclusion of FLIGHT OF FEAR...ROLL IT!**

* * *

 _Previously on 'Yu-Gi-Oh!':_

Alister: I ACTIVATE THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!

Otto: We've had just about enough of you creeps! I SUMMON SHOOTING QUASAR DRAGON!

Reggie: Kaiba Force 1 to Ground Control! The autopilot's shot and we're falling fast! WE NEED HELP! DISENGAGE! I REPEAT, DISENGAGE!

Alister: Your time's up! This plane's out of control and you're about to lose the last duel of your career...I'd say this isn't your day!

* * *

Back to the duel. Score so far:

 **Sam: 7000**

 **Otto: 8000**

 **Kaiba: 6000**

 **Alister: 3100**

"You 3 are going down in a big way!" Alister declared.

"You're a riot," Kaiba retorted.

"Thank you..." Alister sarcastically remarked. "Now on with your demise. I play my JUNK DEALER Spell Card! This lets me refurbish any 2 of my monsters with half their original Attack Points! So welcome back my SCIENCE SOLDIER and my CYBER SOLDIER OF DARK WORLD!"

 **Science Soldier ATK: 400 - 900**

 **Cyber Soldier ATK: 700 - 1200**

"Now I'll summon my KINETIC SOLDIER!"

 **ATK: 1350 - 1850**

 **DEF: 1800**

"This allows my to play my SOLDIER REVOLT Trap Card! This Trap only works when Science Soldier, Cyber Soldier and Kinetic Soldier are on the field together! Since that's the case, all cards on your field and in your hand are destroyed!" Alister explained. However, Otto wasn't having any of it.

"WRONG, ALISTER! YOU'VE TRIGGERED MY STARLIGHT ROAD TRAP!"

"WHAT?!"

"Here's how it works - whenever an effect is activated that would destroy more than 2 cards on the field, I can use this card to negate and destroy that card. In exchange, I can summon my favorite monster! Behold...MY STARDUST DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Nice job, Otto!" Sam celebrated. "Not only did you block Alister's trap and save us all, but you also managed to summon your trump card!"

"Don't start celebrating yet, fools! I play a devastating Spell Card called SKY UNION! This lets me sacrifice my soldiers to summon my ultimate weapon...AIR FORTRESS ZIGGURAT!"

A giant Dyna Dude action figure armed with laser cannons soon descended onto the field. It soared high above Kaiba Force 1 and was ready to strike on command. Just then, Clio, Reggie and Mokuba rushed to the scene.

"Guys!" Clio shouted.

"We got the plane back under control!" Reggie added.

"We're in the clear!" Mokuba finished.

* * *

Otto was about to flash a thumbs up at the trio, but Sam stopped him. "Not yet, you 3. We're still in big trouble."

"I now hold the most destructive war machine ever created and it's pointed at you 3! Oh, did I mention it's powered by the Orichalcos?"

 **ATK: 2500 - 3000**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Each turn, it'll produce a Robot Token to protect itself from your attacks and it can attack all your monsters in the same turn. Now, Ziggurat...CLEAR THE FIELD! SKY CANNON BLAST!"

Ziggurat charged up its cannons and launched its attack, first destroying Kaiba's Dragon Cannon, then taking down Whip Snake, Elephammer and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

 **Sam: 4800**

 **Kaiba: 5800**

But before it could wipe out Slight Hand Magician...

"REVEAL TRAP! COMMAND PERFORMANCE! This Trap activates when I have a Performapal Monster on the field! It negates your attack and ends your turn! My move now! I'll Pendulum Summon my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and my Whip Snake back to the field in Defense Mode! I'll then attack your Robot Token with my Elephammer!"

Elephammer charged in and swung his trunk to destroy the Robot Token. Luckily for Alister, all of his Tokens are summoned in Defense Mode, so his Life Points are safe.

"I'll throw a card face-down and end my turn. You're up, Otto!"

Otto nods as he draws his card and another Robot Token is produced. "My first target is your token...so I'll attack it with my Stardust Dragon! SHOOTING SONIC!"

The Robot Token was destroyed easily by Otto's Stardust Dragon. Now comes the matter of taking down Ziggurat and Otto had just the monster to do it with.

"Shooting Quasar Dragon, eliminate his Ziggurat NOW! GALACTIC SURGE!"

 **Alister: 2100**

"Big mistake! When you destroyed my Ziggurat, you triggered my Trap! From my hand, I play the Trap Card - SKY REVENGE! I can play this card from my hand when Ziggurat is destroyed. Now you all take damage equal to my monster's Attack Points!"

Sam, Otto and Kaiba were then zapped by Alister's Trap Card, stunning them.

 **Sam: 1800**

 **Otto: 5000**

 **Kaiba: 2800**

"I'll play 2 more cards face-down and end my turn."

It was Kaiba's turn now. "I won't let you hurt my brother, Alister! I draw! I play my POT OF GREED, letting me draw 2 cards! I'll play 1 card face-down and end my turn."

* * *

"That was your last turn, Kaiba. Now it's time to finish you off! I play MONSTER REBORN to bring back my Ziggurat! Now Ziggurat, destroy Kaiba with SKY CANNON BLAST!"

"Hold it right there! I play my Trap Card - MAGICAL TRICK MIRROR! It lets me use one of your Spell Cards!"

"NO WAY!"

"Now I'll use a card from your Graveyard - JUNK DEALER! I'll bring my Dragon Cannon back to the field to protect my Life Points!"

 **XYZ-Dragon Cannon ATK: 2800 - 1400**

 **Kaiba: 1200**

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but with 1200 points left, you won't be playing much longer! I'll use Ziggurat to summon a Robot Token and end my turn."

"Back to me, Alister! You're done!" Sam shouted as he drew and Ziggurat produced another Token. "Elephammer and Slight Hand Magician, WIPE OUT HIS TOKENS!"

Both tokens were easily destroyed by Sam's monsters and it looks as though Sam, Otto and Kaiba were sitting pretty.

"Finish him off, Otto!"

"Will do, Sam!" Otto exclaimed as Ziggurat produced another Token. "You can summon all the Robot Tokens you like! They're all useless! Especially when I play this...THE FANG OF CRITIAS! I'll merge Critias with the Tyrant Wing card in my hand to summon TYRANT BURST DRAGON! Now I'll merge Quasar Dragon with Tyrant Burst Dragon to summon something even stronger! Meet QUASAR BURST DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 5000**

 **DEF: 5000**

"IMPOSSIBLE! 5000 ATTACK POINTS?!"

"That's not all! He gains 400 points for every Spell and Trap Card in the Graveyard! At last count, that's 9! So that makes 3600 more points for a grand total of 8600 Attack Points, enough to wipe you out in one strike! That's because of my dragon's special effect! When it attacks a monster whose Defense Points are lower than Quasar Dragon's Attack Points, the difference comes out of your Life Points, Alister!"

"NO WAY!"

"Consider this a message from the Kaiba family...YOU LOSE! QUASAR BURST DRAGON, ATTACK ALL OF ALISTER'S MONSTERS AND WIPE OUT THE REST OF HIS LIFE POINTS! SPACIAL SURGE!"

Quasar Burst Dragon launched a surge of cosmic energy from its gaping mouth and destroyed both the Robot Token and Ziggurat, knocking Alister to the ground and defeating him.

 **Alister: 0**

 **San, Otto and Kaiba: WIN!**

* * *

"Did they win?" Clio asked.

"They did, Clio. You can look now," Reggie said to her best friend.

"THEY WON!" The trio celebrated as Sam, Otto, Kaiba and Alister came back down to the conference room. The Seal then closed in on Alister, ready to take his soul. "That thing's gonna take his soul away!" Mokuba feared.

"We gotta get him out of there!" Reggie responded as Mokuba rushed to Alister's side.

"Won't do any good. The Seal is unbreakable," Otto assessed.

"I'm going to try, Otto!" Mokuba retorted. Alister saw the spirit of his brother Mikey in Mokuba and gave him his brother's Dyna Dude action figure before the Seal took his soul. The plane started to careen out of control, threatening to crash into a nearby mountain, but Timaeus, Critias and Hermos appeared and grabbed Kaiba Force 1, preventing the impending crash and setting Kaiba Force 1 safely on the ground to meet up with Duke, Rebecca, Tristan, Raymundo and Tito.

* * *

"You guys alright?" Raymundo asked, worried.

"We're fine, dad. We just dueled one of Dartz's henchmen," Otto said.

"On top of a moving plane, cuzzes?"

"Of course, Tito! It was scary, but Otto pulled us through with a wicked sick move!" Sam beamed.

"Is it just me or does Otto always come through when you guys need it?" Duke asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing, Duke," Rebecca said.

"Ditto here, Beck," Tristan quipped. Just then, Kaiba's personal Air Force flew in. His assistant Roland then jumped out of one of the choppers.

"Mr. Kaiba! Mokuba! Mr. Rocket! Mr. Dullard! Are you hurt?" he asked.

"We're fine, Roland. Thanks for asking, though," Sam responded.

"Good. I have terrible news!"

* * *

Meanwhile at a base near Downtown Domino...

"Master Dartz, I have news from our business division. The takeovers were a success. Congratulations, Master. KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions are now yours!"

* * *

 **Yipes! Dartz just bought out 2 companies at the same time? What's next? STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!**


	10. Paradius Revealed

**Another episode of 'Rocket Power: Waking The Dragons'...SET! ROLL IT!**

* * *

 _Previously on 'Yu-Gi-Oh!':_

Tea: Hey! That's one of Kaiba's planes!

Kaiba: If it isn't the DWEEB PATROL...Don't you have someone else to annoy?

Joey: Not until 4.

Yugi: Kaiba, we can't do this without you and you know it. So please...accept your destiny and help us fight this evil!

Roland: Mr. Kaiba! Mokuba! Mr. Rocket! Mr. Dullard! Are you hurt?

Sam: We're fine. Thanks for asking, though.

Roland: Good. But I have terrible news!

Mysterious voice: Master Dartz, I have word from our business division. The takeovers were a success. Congratulations, Master - KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions are now yours.

* * *

Yugi, Otto and co. are now flying on Kaiba's main chopper, en route back to Domino after defeating Alister atop Kaiba Force 1. Kaiba and Mokuba how one person was able to buy every share of KaibaCorp without them knowing it.

"Dartz must've hacked into the KaibaCorp network through some kind of Trojan Horse virus," Sam explained.

"We're obviously dealing with a very powerful foe," Kaiba added.

"But sir..." Roland pleaded.

"Save it. I'm not your boss anymore."

"Seto!" Mokuba reprimanded.

"I won't abandon you, sir. I'll stand by your side until KaibaCorp is yours again," Fuguta told his boss.

"That goes for me, too."

"See, Kaiba? We're all by your side!" Otto told the business magnate.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"We have to get to the museum and find those ruins!" Yugi informed the crew.

"My former rival, Oliver Van Rossum, is with Kaiba's research team right now," Sam told everyone.

"And my security forces are there to handle any unwanted guests."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the museum in Miami, Florida...

Kaiba's security forces were ambushed by a pair of ninjas!

"OH NO!" One guard said.

Oliver Van Rossum, Sam's former rival was just about done deciphering the ruins when he heard glass shatter. "Someone must've found us!"

"Let's bail!" His assistant shouted. However, they were met with 3 more ninjas that ended up being easily taken down by Oliver.

* * *

Back on Kaiba's chopper, Sam got the call he and Kaiba were waiting for.

"You got the data, Oliver?" Sam asked. As soon as he received confirmation, Sam turned his computer on so he can obtain the deciphered ruins alongside Kaiba.

"So that was your plan!" Yugi pieced together. "You and Sam made sure your men got there before Dartz!"

"What do you expect?" Reggie retorted. "The Squid's always one step ahead of everyone else!"

"Patch me through to Rebecca Hawkins, Squid. Her grandpa needs those images!" Otto told Sam.

"On it!" Sam said as he handed his phone to Otto.

"Rebecca, it's Otto. We've got the images. Sam's sending them over for Professor Hawkins to look at. Let's meet up at Domino Pier. Thanks, Beck. Meet ya there!"

"Guys, I've got some bad news. The image quality is worse than I thought. Most of the carvings have been worn down. Unless we can clear these pics up, the Professor and I won't be able to read much at all. Set course for KaibaCorp at once!" Sam declared.

"Sam, have you gone nuts?" Clio questioned.

"Look, we need Kaiba's technology to clear these images and the only way to get that is if we break into KaibaCorp and access the central computer."

"SAY WHAT?!" Joey exclaimed.

"Sam makes a good point, Joey."

"He does?"

"We have to stop these criminals before they make their next move and we have no time to waste. Don't you see? People are getting hurt and the whole world's in danger!"

"Stop saving the world and get a hobby!" Kaiba sarcastically remarked.

'Those lights are getting stronger! What does this mean?' Otto thought to himself.

* * *

Well, Otto...what it means is that Dartz's soldiers were about to be scattered around the globe. Paris, London, Tokyo, New York, Los Angeles, Sydney...even Domino and Ocean Shores. Every big city on Earth was now riddled with Orichalcos Soldiers and they were out hunting for souls.

"Pi? What is that thing?" Sputz feared.

"I don't know, dude!" Pi cowered. "Whatever they are...we're running!"

But there was nowhere to run. Pi, Sputz and Animal soon became the latest victims of the Orichalcos. Same went for Merv and Violet Stimpleton. However, Noelani made it out safe as she had beaten the Orichalcos Soldiers with Exodia.

* * *

Meanwhile...our heroes had arrived at KaibaCorp. However, in addition to an Orichalcos Soldier, there was also an Ancient Lizard Warrior, a Dark Jeroid and an Ocubeam as well as an army of other monsters guarding the place. Our heroes were met by Rebecca and Arthur Hawkins as well as Duke Devlin, Raymundo and Tito.

"The cuzzes are here!" Tito said, flagging down our heroes as they deplaned.

"Take those 2 to the medical center," Kaiba said, motioning to Rex Raptor and Alister. "I'm feeling generous." His right hand men agreed as his chopper flew off.

"How was the road trip, guys?" Joey asked.

"We hit a little snag," Duke told Joey.

"Flat tire? Pothole?"

"Worse. We ran into one of Dartz's goons. Luckily, we beat him. He seems to really have it out for you, man."

Joey grunted. "Just wait 'til I find him! I'll make sure he'll regret the day he evah crossed Joey Wheeler!"

"We need to pay a visit to KaibaCorp," Yugi declared.

"Then take me with you. You'll need some tech support!" Rebecca beamed.

Kaiba snorted. "Look, kid. This isn't one of your field trips. But I guess you can tag along if you want to."

"I'm no kid! I'm a college student!" Rebecca fired back.

"Whatever you say, kid. I don't know about you geeks, but I have a company to save. So whoever's coming, get in gear!"

Yugi, Otto and Reggie were quick to follow. Clio, Lars, Tristan and Tea were off to find the police while Sam stayed with Duke, Rebecca, Professor Hawkins, Ray and Tito. Yugi, Otto and Reggie took the underground passage to KaibaCorp's central computer designed for emergencies. The elevator they were on was torn apart by an Ocubeam, causing Kaiba to punch the control panel with his Duel Disk to open the elevator, only for them to be met by other monsters.

"Let's go, Kaiba! We've got nothing to lose!" Yugi declared as he and Kaiba ran to the central computer.

"You guys go ahead, Rocket Girl and I will handle the monsters!" Otto said as he and Reggie activated their Duel Disks. "Ready, Reg?"

"I'm way ahead of you," Reggie retorted as she and Otto drew their hand.

* * *

"I summon STARDUST DRAGON!"

"GO, NEOS!"

Otto and Reggie's signature monsters - Stardust Dragon and Elemental Hero Neos - appeared. As Otto and Reggie ran after Yugi and Kaiba, they went into battle against the Duel Monster army.

"Stardust Dragon...SHOOTING SONIC!"

"Neos, attack with WRATH OF NEOS!"

Stardust Dragon and Neos immediately tore the Duel Monster army to shreds with Stardust's cosmic energy and Neos's rapid-fire punches, clearing the way for Otto and Reggie to join Yugi and Kaiba...with a little help from Rebecca.

'When this is over, Kaiba, let me know if you want Sam and I to upgrade your system,' Rebecca said to Kaiba over the loudspeakers.

'Bad news, guys. We can't get into the KaibaCorp central computer. Looks like it's on a separate mainframe,' Sam added.

"No problem. I'll take things from here."

* * *

Kaiba swiped his Duel Monsters card necklace and passed the retinal check with flying colors, granting them access to the central computer.

"VOICE RECOGNITION SET! SHUT DOWN THE OLD SYSTEM! REBOOT WITH BACKUP SYSTEM!"

' _Affirmative, Mr. Kaiba._ '

Kaiba then inserted a disk and the images appeared. "BEGIN ANALYZING IMAGES, REFERENCE EVERY INSCRIPTION AND CROSS-REFERENCE WITH EVERY KNOWN ARCHAEOLOGICAL DATABASE!"

Once completed, the Seal of Orichalcos appeared on the image of the stone.

Outside, Rebecca and Professor Hawkins awaited the results. The inscriptions read as follows:

 _ **After its 10,000 year long slumber, the Black Serpent will swallow the sun and then Paradise will rule once more.**_

The paradise the inscription speaks of is Atlantis and the symbol belongs to a secret financial organization known as Paradius. No one has ever seen them before but rumors have been circulating that they own a piece of every company in the world.

"Reg! I think these Paradius guys are the ones behind it all! The takeovers of KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions, Twister's murder...EVERYTHING! And check out who the President of Paradius is!" Otto pieced together as he pressed a button on the computer. "It's DARTZ!"

"That's the same guy who fought Ironheart in the Battle of Atlantis!" Reggie exclaimed.

'But that makes no sense! How can someone who fought a war 10,000 years ago be the President of a modern-day corporation?' Yugi thought to himself.

No time to think about that now! KaibaCorp's about to blow! While Yugi, Kaiba, Otto and Reggie escaped in Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Jet, Joey went off in search of Paradius headquarters...and in search of Valon.

* * *

Meanwhile, on top of a nearby cliff...

"This is Valon. Go ahead."

'The Pharaoh and his friends are on their way.'

"Good. Then it's time to show Joey Wheeler who's boss!"

"VALON! WAIT!"

Too late. Valon plays by his own rules. His only rule now...GET RID OF JOSEPH WAYNE WHEELER!

* * *

 **Joey's in for it now! Or is he? STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!**


	11. Fighting For Friends And Family Part 1

**I'm back with another episode of 'Rocket Power: Waking The Dragons'! ROLL TAPE!**

* * *

 _Previously on 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'_ :

Dartz: Now then, on to Phase 2. Each glimmer of light must join to become whole. Each soul must be utilized. Only then will the Leviathan cross over. ANCIENT SOLDIERS OF THE ORICHALCOS, HEAR ME! LOCATE THE SCATTERED PIECES OF THE GREAT LEVIATHAN! FOR THE BATTLE OF ATLANTIS BEGINS AGAIN! Yes, my Orichalcos Soldiers, scatter your forces to the far corners of the Earth and deliver to me all the souls you can gather!

Valon: This is Valon. Go ahead.

Rafael: The Pharaoh's friends are heading your way.

Valon: Good. Then it's time to show Joey Wheeler who's boss!

Tristan: Look! Here comes Joey!

Tea: And there he goes!

Clio: JOEY! YOU'RE HEADING THE WRONG WAY!

Joey: I'm comin' for ya, Dartz! And I'm not leavin' without Mai and Twister!

* * *

We pick things up where last episode left off, with Joey running off to locate Dartz in an attempt to save Mai and Twister by himself. He had Tristan, Tea, Lars and Clio trailing him.

"JOEY, COME BACK HERE!" Tristan called out.

"I'm so wearing the wrong shoes for this," Clio scoffed. She just had to wear heels today of all days...and she just busted both of them! "Great. Tea, you, me and Reggie so need to have a girls' night out after this madness is said and done."

"Agreed."

Tristan and Lars called for Joey to come back...and just in time! They ran right into an Orichalcos Soldier!

"Joey..." Lars started.

"Yeah?"

"Perhaps we should start running again?"

"No need to tell me twice!" Joey said as he, Lars, Tristan, Tea and Clio scattered again. They were immediately met by another motorcycle gang who nearly ran them over, but they split just in time to run into that same Orichalcos Soldier. The soldier continued to chase after our heroes, who tried their hardest to outrun it, but couldn't. So, Lars and Joey braced for battle and took the Orichalcos Soldier down with one punch, just like a Duel Monster...or so they thought. Turns out the person that beat the Soldier...WAS VALON!

"Valon..." Clio remembered.

"HE'S THE ONE WHO TOOK MAI!" Joey shouted.

"Right you are, mate," Valon said as he sped off. Almost instantly, Joey took off in a leftover motorcycle to give chase.

"NOT AGAIN, JOEY!" Lars called out.

"We better go in after him, Lars!" Clio said.

Lars nodded as he and Clio took off in 2 of the other leftover 'cycles, speeding off to join Joey.

"It's a good thing we've learned some motorcycle skills from Otto, Lars!" Clio reassured her older cousin, to which Lars flashed a thumbs up as Joey, being the bumbling idiot that he is, kept running into walls and fruit stands and never quite knew where to turn.

"Joey, David Hasselhoff...you're not."

The quartet convened on the other side of the Domino River. "That all you got, Valon?" Clio challenged.

"You know this guy?" Joey questioned.

"Know him? Reggie and I beat him!"

Lars smiled...for once in his life at something that didn't involve bullying.

"Back for more, eh? LET'S GO!"

Valon sped off, infuriating our heroes. They had no other move but to give chase.

* * *

Meanwhile, in downtown Domino, near Professor Hawkins' mobile lab...

"Where are the cuzzes?" Tito asked.

"Feels like they've been gone for hours," Raymundo added.

Mokuba then spots his brother, Otto, Reggie and Yugi coming up on the mobile lab.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Mokuba called out.

"Hey guys!" Sam called.

"We were worried about you cuzzes for a second!"

"We're fine. And now that we know who we're up against, it's time to crash their little party."

"Well, we better act fast because Joey, Clio and Lars ran off to find these Paradius guys on their own!" Rebecca freaked.

"We have to get there before they do!" Yugi beamed.

"THEY BETTER NOT SCREW THIS UP FOR ME!" Kaiba added.

Tristan and Tea then rushed in, reporting that they the same monsters seen in Death Valley are now roaming the city. Duke suggests they all climb in his car with Tito and Raymundo following in Raymundo's Marquis. Then, Professor Hawkins joins the group with much more disturbing news.

"What's the sitch, Professor?" Sam asked.

"According to multiple news outlets, thousands of people around the world are suddenly collapsing in the streets and falling into a state of unconsciousness."

"It's those monsters..." Otto concluded.

"They must be using the power of the Orichalcos to take people's souls," Reggie added.

"And did I mention that every single police officer in the city is under their spell, too?" Otto mentioned.

"Alright, we have to battle these monsters and make our way to Dartz..." Yugi began.

"Unless he finds us first," Reggie finished.

* * *

Out near an old junkyard, Valon, Joey, Lars and Clio had found their duel site.

"Here we are, chums!" Valon said as they arrived. "Glad you 3 could make it. Now let's get down to business. I led you here to get rid of you, Wheeler! You're a constant reminder of what Mai's life used to be and she wanted to forget all that, so I'm gonna erase you for good! So, what do ya say? Do we have ourselves a duel or not? Not like I'm giving you much of a choice..."

There's strike 3, Valon...NEVER ANGER JOEY WHEELER! "I never back down from a challenge! Especially when I'm fighting for a friend!"

"If he's dueling, then we're dueling!" Lars started as he and Clio activated their Duel Disks and ran to Joey's side.

"We've got someone to fight for too! And we're not letting the likes of you get in our way!" Clio added. "SO LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

Duel Disks active, Life Points set and...GAME ON!

 **Valon: 8000**

 **Lars: 8000**

 **Clio: 8000**

 **Joey: 8000**

* * *

Lars had the first turn and the first draw. "You're goin' down, dork! MY MOVE! I activate the Spell Card RED-EYES FUSION! Which means I can do this...I fuse the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in my hand with the Skull Archfiend of Lightning in my Deck to summon...ARCHFIEND BLACK SKULL DRAGON!

 **ATK: 3200**

 **DEF: 2500**

"I'll throw the rest of my hand face-down and end my turn. You're up, Clio!"

Clio nodded as she drew her first card. "Don't mind if I do, cousin! I'll start with my HARPIE'S HUNTING GROUND Field Spell! Now whenever a Harpie monster is summoned, I get to clear out one of your cards, Valon! Next, I'll summon my HARPIE CHANNELER!"

 **ATK: 1400**

 **DEF: 1400**

"Her effect lets me summon HARPIE HARPIST from my deck!"

 **ATK: 1700**

 **DEF: 700**

"Now I use ELEGANT EGOTIST to summon out the original HARPIE LADY!"

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 1400**

"Now I overlay my Level 4 Harpie Lady, Harpie Channeler and Harpie Harpist to build the Overlay Network and Exceed Summon...HARPIE'S PET PHANTASMAL DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 2500**

"I'll throw 3 cards face-down and send it over to Joey."

With a nod, Joey began his turn. "Thank you, Clio. MY DRAW! I summon ALLIGATOR'S SWORD in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1200**

"That's all for me."

Valon wasn't fazed by any of the monsters he was staring down. He was playing by his own rules. "Nice opening cards. Unfortunately for you three, mine is better. Just take a look! It's my good friend PSYCHIC ARMOR HEAD!"

"Psycho Armor-who?" Joey asked.

"What the heck is that?" Lars questioned.

"You're about to find out!"

This was Valon's signature opening - summoning a card that never goes away, his Psychic Armor Head.

"Did he just summon a monster with 0 Attack Points?" Lars wondered.

"Careful, guys! This is exactly what Reggie and I faced when we first dueled Valon," Clio warned.

"The ballerina's right. Even though my Armor Head has no Attack Points, when combined with other cards, it becomes my own suit of armor! And here's the piece that holds it all together - ARMORED GRAVITATION!"

"Brace yourselves!" Clio warned Lars and Joey.

"I'll summon my TRAP BUSTER, BIG BANG BLOW, OVER BOOST AND ACTIVE GUARD! Now for the fun part...GO, ARMORED GRAVITATION!"

The new monsters combined and locked themselves onto Valon, creating a space-age suit of armor.

"Each piece of armor may have 0 Attack Points, but together, they create an unstoppable force! And as soon as I attack, you'll experience that force for yourselves!

* * *

Back inside Professor Hawkins' mobile lab, Otto, Yugi and co. are about a mile away from Paradius HQ. Mokuba cheerfully says that they'll have KaibaCorp back in no time, but Kaiba says they're dealing with a powerful organization and it'll take everything they have to bring them down. It is then they happen upon Tristan, still searching for Joey, but in a battle with an Orichalcos Soldier.

"Looks like it's go time, Rocket Girl!" Otto called out.

"Let's roll, Otto!" Reggie concurred to her brother as they both rushed out to battle the Soldier, who was inches away from grabbing Tristan's soul.

"GO, STARDUST DRAGON!"

"GO, FLAME WINGMAN!"

Both monsters launched their attacks and destroyed the Orichalcos Soldier, saving Tristan.

"Thanks, guys!" Tristan said, relieved that Otto and Reggie saved him. "Of course, I could've taken him myself."

"I'm afraid the only thing that would've been taken is your soul had we arrived any later," Yugi told Tristan.

"Where's Joey? Wasn't he with you?" Tea asked.

"He was until he, Lars and Clio decided to hop on some motorcycles and chase after one of Dartz's flunkies!"

"Was it Valon?" Reggie asked.

"Who?"

"Valon. He's the guy Rebecca, Clio, Reggie, Tito and I dueled," Duke explained.

"Not only does Valon have a thing against Joey, but he's got a deck full of cards I've never seen before!" Rebecca explained.

"We've got to find Joey and fast!" Yugi declared. However, Kaiba stepped out of the mobile lab and activated his Duel Disk.

"That dueling monkey's gonna have to wait. We've got bigger problems!"

That's right! A whole army of Orichalcos Soldiers appeared from the alleyways, ready to take our heroes' souls! Tea headed back to the mobile lab and let Otto and friends do the work.

"Sam, Rebecca, Duke, Yugi, Kaiba, Rocket Girl...YOU GUYS READY?" Otto barked. Sam, Rebbeca, Duke, Yugi, Kaiba and Reggie nodded in confirmation and drew their hands. "Let's kick these soldiers back to Atlantis!"

* * *

Back to the duel...

' _Opponents identified..._ '

"Valon just summoned 5 monsters in one turn!" Lars exclaimed.

"Now he's wearing 'em like a suit of armor!" Joey added.

"Not only does my armor defend me, but it packs a pretty mean offense, too!"

"Sounds like a lame-o offense if you ask me! Your armor doesn't have a single Attack Point!" Lars retorted.

"We'll see about that! Let's start with my right arm, shall we? This piece is known as Big Bang Blow and I'm afraid Joey's lizard is about to find out why! Now to calculate the odds of my success! SYSTEM ACTIVATE!"

' _Probability of Monster Destruction: 99%_ '

Valon grinned..."Just as I thought! Big Bang Blow, ATTACK ALLIGATOR'S SWORD NOW!"

Valon lunged in and attempted to attack Joey's Alligator. However...

"TRAP CARD, ACTIVATE! You've triggered my RED-EYES DEFENSE card!"

"WHAT?!"

"Here's how it works: When you declare an attack while there's a Red-Eyes monster on the field, my Red-Eyes Defense card instantly activates, blocking your attack and changing the target to any Red-Eyes monster on the field - namely my Archfiend Black Skull Dragon! Oh, and one other thing...when Archfiend Black Skull Dragon attacks or is targeted for an attack...all your card effects are negated until the end of the Battle Phase!"

' _Trap Card Activated. Effect: Negates and redirects attack. Suggested Defense: TRAP BUSTER_ '

"I activate the effect of my TRAP BUSTER to negate and destroy your Trap Card!"

"NO WAY!"

Lars's Trap Card disintegrated and shattered as Valon punched Alligator's Sword...

"I don't need Attack Points! My right arm destroys every monster on the field!"

"SAY WHAT?!" Lars and Joey cowered.

"I'M AFRAID SO!" Valon countered. "DESTROY THEIR MONSTERS WITH FIST OF ARMOR!"

All of their monsters were destroyed in a major nuclear explosion. Big Bang Blow was also supposed to deal damage to all players equal to the total Attack Points of every monster destroyed. However...

"REVEAL TRAP!"

' _Initiating Active Guard. Absorbing Attack damage.'_

"Not bad, eh? Big Bang Blow automatically destroys every monster on the field then deals damage to all players equal to the total Attack Points of every monster destroyed. But thanks to my Active Guard, I'm safe from all effect damage! You, on the other hand, won't be so lucky! You'll all take 6700 points of damage!" Valon explained.

"That's what you think!" Clio beamed.

"WHAT?!"

Valon was surprised. Lars, Clio and Joey didn't lose a single point!

"How'd you escape my Big Bang Blow?"

"My Trap Card, Valon! Your Trap Buster's effect only works once a turn, so when you used it on Lars's Red-Eyes Defense card, it gave me just the opening I needed to activate my Trap Card! It's called DAMAGE VACCINE OMEGA MAX! Whenever we'd take damage from an attack or card effect, this card negates it!"

Clio then turned to Lars to initiate part 2 of their plan.

"I play another Trap! RETURN OF RED-EYES! This brings back an old friend! Return to battle, RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 2000**

' _Attack Phase Ended. Disengage Armor Matrix.'_

Valon's armor vanished, as per the effect of Armored Gravitation.

"My Armor may be gone, but neither of us has lost a single Life Point and I've got plenty more surprises where that came from! You'll never survive this duel, chumps!"

However, that was the sloppiest finish ever! Valon just ended his turn with no cards on the field to defend himself! He's left himself wide open to an attack from Lars's Red-Eyes Black Dragon!

"I don't need to hide behind anything! I win my battles by facing my opponents head on! That's a lesson I learned the hard way when I was a lad," Valon told the trio.

Valon explained that his parents were killed when he was 5. He was moved to a church orphanage at that time, where a nun took him in like he was her own. At the age of 9, the church burned down, killing the nun who was like a second mother to him. After that, he turned to a life of crime, committing his first crime as a 9 year old. His rough behavior had him moved in and out of detention centers - 12 to be exact. His last one had a secret sponsor who had him channel his emotions through Duel Monsters cards. He defeated everyone who dared challenge him on a remote island and drew the attention of the prison's sponsor...Dartz, thereby giving Valon his freedom, provided he work for Paradius. Unlike Alister and Rafael, he duels on his own terms. But he doesn't get the first thing about dueling! It's not about fighting for yourself, it's about fighting for the people you care about!

"Let's go! We'll make you regret the day you ever crossed us!" Lars shouted.

"I was just getting warmed up...WAIT 'TIL YOU SEE WHAT MY DECK OF ARMOR CAN REALLY DO!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Let the battle begin! Can Lars, Clio and Joey find a way to beat Valon's deck of armor? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	12. Fighting For Friends And Family Part 2

**Here it is! Part 2 of Lars, Clio and Joey vs. Valon! ROLL IT!**

* * *

 _Previously on 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'_ :

Yugi: We have to find Joey before they do!

Kaiba: That chump's gonna have to wait! We've got bigger problems!

Tea: We're surrounded!

Valon: Here we are, chums! Glad you could make it. Now let's get down to business. I came here to get rid of you for good!

Lars: You're gonna be sorry you ever trifled with us!

Valon: Then let's go. WAIT 'TIL YOU SEE WHAT MY DECK OF ARMOR CAN REALLY DO!

* * *

We pick things up in the center of Domino, where we find our heroes surrounded by Orichalcos Soldiers.

"They're closing in!"

Rebecca suggested outrunning them, but Tristan already tried that to no avail. Yugi, Otto and Sam ran in to face the Soldiers, Duel Disks active.

"Otto, wait!" Reggie pleaded.

"Seto, it's too dangerous!" Mokuba cried.

"There's nothing dangerous about a bunch of holograms..." Kaiba began.

"So let's shut 'em down!" Sam added. "We'll make 'em run back to their motherboards so fast, their processors will spin! I SUMMON ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON!"

"COME FORTH, BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!"

"TIMAEUS! COME FORTH!"

"I PLAY FANG OF CRITIAS AND STARDUST DRAGON!"

Immediately, all 5 dragons appeared in the sky, ready to attack the Orichalcos Soldiers.

"DRAGONS, ATTACK!" The quintet call out in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the junkyard...

Score so far:

 **Lars: 8000**

 **Clio: 8000**

 **Joey: 8000**

 **Valon: 8000**

"You 3 are puttin' me to sleep! Hurry up and make your moves so I can continue to torture you!"

"You're goin' down, punk!" Lars shouted as he drew. "It all kicks off with this card! My CARD OF SANCTITY! This forces us to draw until we all hold 6 cards! RED-EYES, ATTACK VALON DIRECTLY WITH INFERNO FIRE BLAST!"

On command, Red-Eyes launched a fireball at Valon, knocking him back.

 **Valon: 5600**

"I'll lay 3 more cards face-down, then activate my DARK DRAGON RITUAL! By sacrificing Red-Eyes Wyvern, I can summon KNIGHT OF DARK DRAGONS! But here's the fun part! I can sacrifice my Knight to summon RED-EYES BLACK FLARE DRAGON!"

Knight of Dark Dragons vanished in a field of light and in its place came a much darker version of Red-Eyes, only with red wings instead of black.

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 2000**

"My turn's done. Clio, you're up!"

Clio smiled. "With pleasure, Lars!" She said as she drew her card. "I'll play MONSTER REBORN to bring back my Harpie Lady! Then, I'll use ELEGANT EGOTIST to sacrifice my Harpie Lady and summon HARPIE LADY SISTERS!"

 **ATK: 1950 - 2150**

 **DEF: 2100 - 2300**

"Now I activate the TRIANGLE ECSTASY SPARK Spell Card! This increases my Sisters' Attack Points to 2700 and forbids you from activating Traps until the end of your turn!"

"WHAT?!" Valon cowered.

"Sisters, ATTACK VALON DIRECTLY WITH TRIANGLE ECSTASY SPARK!"

The Harpie Sisters merged beams of energy into a triangle and launched it at Valon. It was presumed to be a direct hit. However...

"Sorry, mate. But you triggered my Battle Fader's special ability! When you declare a direct attack, I can summon my Battle Fader to step in and take the hit!"

Clio growled. Her attack was blocked just like that. She had to think of something else fast! "I'll throw down 2 face-downs and send it over to Wheeler."

"Don't call me that, Clio," Joey said sternly as he drew his card. "I summon my MARAUDING CAPTAIN!"

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 400**

"Now thanks to my Captain, I can summon another monster and I choose this one...MY BATTLE WARRIOR!"

 **ATK: 700**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Marauding Captain, ATTACK! TARGET HIS LIFE POINTS!"

Marauding Captain charged in, unsheathed his sword and swung it at Valon, knocking him back.

 **Valon: 4400**

"Battle Warrior, IT'S YOUR TURN!"

 **Valon: 3700**

"How do you like them apples?" Lars taunted.

"It'll take more than that to keep me down!"

"WHAT?!" Clio said, shocked.

"This ain't the minor leagues, mates. This duel's for real!" Valon said confidently.

'What's this guy so confident about? He doesn't have a single monster on the field!' Joey thought. "Think you can do any better? Take your best shot!"

"If you say so."

Valon drew his card, then his Armor Head returned.

"HEY! I thought that card already went to the Graveyard!" Clio shouted.

"Haven't you heard of a special ability, girlie? When my Armor Head's in the Graveyard, it automatically returns during my next turn. But that should be the least of your worries, if you catch my drift."

Clio pieced it together. "NO! NOT THAT CARD!"

"Looks like you're starting to catch on, mate. I PLAY THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!"

Valon inserted the card into his Duel Disk and the Seal formed on the ground below the Duelists. "It's showtime! Now my Armor Head gets a nice power boost! Next I play the Spell Card - FULL ARMOR GRAVITATION! This lets me draw 10 cards and if any are Armor cards, I can summon them right away!"

"More Armor?" Joey freaked.

"First I'll summon BURNING KNUCKLE!"

Burning Knuckle:

 **ATK: 0 - 500**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Then I'll summon JET GAUNTLET!"

Jet Gauntlet:

 **ATK: 0 - 500**

 **DEF: 1500**

"After that, it's OVER BOOST, ACTIVE GUARD, BUSTER KNUCKLE and ADVANCED SHIELD!"

Over Boost:

 **ATK: 0 - 500**

 **DEF: 1000**

Active Guard:

 **ATK: 0 - 500**

 **DEF: 2500**

Buster Knuckle:

 **ATK: 0 - 500**

 **DEF: 0**

Advanced Shield:

 **ATK: 1000 - 1500**

 **DEF: 0**

"Let me guess...another funky spacesuit?" Lars sarcastically asked.

"You're smarter than you look, mate."

Each piece of armor latched itself onto Valon, creating another suit of armor - this one more powerful than the last.

"I'M INVINCIBLE!"

' _Opponent 1's Life Points: 8000. Red-Eyes Black Dragon - Strength: 2400. Opponent 2's Life Points: 8000. Harpie Lady Sisters - Strength: 2150. Opponent 3's Life Points: 8000. Marauding Captain - Strength: 1200. Battle Warrior - Strength: 700._ '

"Are you gonna attack or what?" Joey remarked.

"Why are you in such a rush? THIS SUIT OF ARMOR'S STRONGER THAN THE LAST!"

'But each piece of his armor has only 500 points!' Clio thought to herself.

"Time to calculate your demise!"

' _Target identified: Marauding Captain. Suggested Offense: BUSTER KNUCKLE. Probability of Monster Destruction - 99%_ '

Valon charged up his Buster Knuckle, whose Attack Points took a major jump!

"What's going on here?" Lars asked.

"Buster Knuckle gains 200 points for every Armor card on the field, for a grand total of 1900," Valon explained as he lunged at Joey's Captain and punched it, removing it from the field.

 **Joey: 7300**

"Too much for ya, is it?"

"No way...I've been in way worse! Whatever you did to Mai and Twister, we're gonna undo as soon as we win this!"

"So let's move on!" Lars shouted as he drew. "I overlay my two Dragons to build the Overlay Network and Exceed Summon...RED-EYES FLARE METAL DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2400**

"While he's got any Overlay Units, you can't destroy him! Plus, whenever you'd activate a card effect, you'll take 500 points of damage! Also, I can detach an Overlay Unit to bring back a Red-Eyes!"

"SAY WHAT?!" Valon winced.

"Alright, Lars!" Clio cheered.

"You show 'em, bro!" Joey applauded.

"Flare Metal Dragon, CRUSH HIS ARMOR HEAD WITH INFERNO FIRE BLAST!"

Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon launched a fireball at Valon's Armor Head. But...

' _Initiate Attack Deflection._ '

Valon deflected it with his Advanced Shield!

"What gives? I attacked your helmet!"

"Whenever a piece of my Armor is attacked, I can redirect the blast to another piece! As for your Dragon's effect...that damage is negated by my Active Guard!"

"That ends my turn."

"And starts mine!"

Clio looked at her hand...full of Harpies and Traps. She had nothing to take down Valon's Armor.

"I'll summon Cyber Harpie Lady in Defense Mode and end my turn!"

With a nod, Joey drew his card and began his turn. "I'll sacrifice my Battle Warrior to summon JINZO!"

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1500**

"Jinzo, ATTACK HIS PSYCHIC ARMOR HEAD! CYBER ENERGY SHOCK!"

' _Initiate Attack Deflection_ '

Valon blocked the attack again! This time with his Buster Knuckle!

 **Valon: 3000**

"You can hide inside your tin can, but you can't destroy Jinzo!"

"I'll have to disagree! My Armor's full of surprises!"

* * *

Back in the center of Domino...

The dragonic quintet of Timaeus, Critias, Odd-Eyes, Blue-Eyes and Stardust Dragon were launching an all-out assault against the Orichalcos Soldiers. Reggie, Tea and Rebecca were surrounded by Soldiers...but not for long! Timaeus swooped in and cleared out those monsters without breaking a sweat! On the other end, Kaiba and Mokuba were also under attack!

"Critias and Stardust Dragon...ATTACK!"

"YOU TOO, ODD-EYES!"

Critias, Odd-Eyes and Stardust Dragon launched streams of fire and energy from their mouths and destroyed the attacking soldiers before Timaeus, Critias, Odd-Eyes, Blue-Eyes and Stardust returned to their respective decks.

"Nice work, Rocket Boy!" Reggie cheered.

"And that's that!" Sam added.

"Dartz got nothin' on us!"

Kaiba and Mokuba then started walking off.

"What gives, Kaiba? We need you to help locate Joey, Lars and Clio!" Otto called out.

"As much as I appreciate your help, Otto, don't think it means I'm part of your little dork squad. As for finding that dueling monkey...USE YOUR HEADS."

Sam snapped his fingers, having pieced it all together. "OF COURSE! Joey's Duel Disk is linked to the KaibaCorp satellite system!"

"If Sam and I can hack in, we'll be able to locate Joey in no time!" Rebecca added.

"Then let's get to it, Beck!" Sam said as he and Rebecca rushed into Professor Hawkins' mobile lab. "Now...what would someone like Kaiba use for his password?"

"MOKUBA," They both said.

"What an idiot!" Sam laughed.

"Kaiba seriously needs a security upgrade!" Rebecca told Sam.

* * *

Back at the duel...

"My move, mates!" Valon said as he drew. "The fun continues. I summon another BIG BANG BLOW!"

A replacement arm then appeared and attached itself to Valon. Then his armor went to work.

' _Target identified. Suggested Offense: BIG BANG BLOW. Probability of Monster Destruction - 99 percent._ '

Valon then lunged in at Clio's Harpie Sisters and punched them with his Big Bang Blow, destroying them along with Jinzo. Cyber Harpie, on the other hand, was nowhere in sight.

' _Initiating Active Guard. Neutralizing Damage.'_

Every monster in play other than Lars's Dragon, exploded in a cloud of smoke and was destroyed.

 **Lars: 3450**

 **Clio: 3450**

 **Joey: 2750**

"HEY! You should've lost another 2000 points because of your Cyber Harpie!"

"Guess again! I had a Spell Card! It's known as DIMENSIONHOLE! It takes a monster out of play for 1 turn and I chose my Cyber Harpie! This prevented the 2000 damage we would've taken from Big Bang Blow since my Cyber Harpie was not on the field. And since you activated a card effect, the effect of Lars's Dragon activates, taking 500 of your Life Points! Unfortunately for you, your Active Guard only works once a turn...SO TAKE THIS!"

 **Valon: 2500**

"You're finished, Armor dork!" Lars beamed as he drew his next card. "I'll attack your Armor Head with Red-Eyes!"

' _Initiate Attack Deflection. Suggested Defense: Burning Knuckle_ '

Lars's attack was blocked yet again! This time with Valon's Burning Knuckle!

 **Valon: 1400**

 **Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon ATK: 1100**

"What happened to my monster?"

"Burning Knuckle has a nasty little side effect. When it's destroyed, it's Attack Points get subtracted from your monster!" Valon explained.

"NO FAIR! That ends my turn, but not before my Dragon takes away another 500 points because you activated a card effect!"

 **Valon: 900**

"I'll take it from here, Lars! Cyber Harpie, STRIKE DOWN HIS OVER BOOST WITH VIRTUAL SLASH!"

' _Suggested Defense: Active Guard_ '

This time, Clio's attack was blocked by Valon's Active Guard! Since Active Guard was in Defense Mode, it was Clio that took the hit!

 **Clio: 2950**

"My turn's done."

"But my turn's just beginning! I summon ROCKET WARRIOR IN ATTACK MODE!"

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1300**

"Rocket Warrior, enter Invincible Mode and ATTACK HIS OVER BOOST!"

Rocket Warrior transformed into a rocket and launched itself at Valon's Over Boost, only to be destroyed by Big Bang Blow.

 **Lars: 1950**

 **Clio: 1450**

 **Joey: 1250**

"Time to crush your last monster, Lars! I SUMMON BUSTER PYLE!"

 **ATK: 0 - 500**

 **DEF: 0**

Buster Pyle then latched itself onto Valon, acting as a replacement for Big Bang Blow.

"Buster Pyle, ATTACK HIS DRAGON WITH PROJECTILE BLAST!"

' _Target Identified._ '

Valon then launched military-grade projectiles at Lars's dragon, destroying it.

"I'll assume your monster has a special ability..."

"Very observant. Buster Pyle instantly destroys any monster it attacks, regardless of points. Plus it takes away 500 of your Life Points!"

 **Lars: 1450**

"Next, I play the Spell - TRIPLE ATTACK! This lets my Buster Pyle attack up to 3 times this turn! Now Buster Pyle, STRIKE DOWN THEIR LAST MONSTERS!"

 **Clio: 950**

 **Joey: 750**

"I'll end my turn with the Spell Card DATA BRAIN! And I'll link it up with my Psychic Armor Head!"

Valon's Armor cards were taking our heroes apart! They need to think of something fast or they'll be done for!

"My move! I play DARK DESIGNATOR! This lets me move a card from Joey's deck into his hand! I choose...CLAW OF HERMOS!"

With a nod, Joey drew his next card...which just so happened to be Hermos!

"LET'S SEE YOU STAND UP TO THIS GUY!" Joey cried as a shadow of Hermos appeared behind him, Clio and Lars.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Oh man! Joey's got Hermos in hand! Valon is in for it now! Can our heroes turn the tide of battle against Valon's Armor Deck? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	13. Fighting For Friends And Family Part 3

**And now the final act of the epic 3 on 1 duel between Lars, Clio, Joey and Valon! Mai's out of the picture, so there's no need to do the other 2 parts. After this, it's right into 'Grappling With A Guardian', then 'A Duel With Dartz' and 'Rise of the Great Beast' to wrap everything up. HERE WE GO!**

 _Previously on 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'_ :

Valon: I ACTIVATE THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS! Next I play the Spell Card - FULL ARMOR GRAVITATION! I'M INVINCIBLE!

Lars: I activate the Spell Card - DARK DESIGNATOR! This lets me move The Claw of Hermos from Joey's Deck right to his hand!

Joey: LET'S SEE YA STAND UP TO THIS GUY!

* * *

We pick things up in the center of Domino at Professor Hawkins' mobile lab. Sam and Rebecca just hacked into Kaiba's satellite system and had just figured out where Joey was.

"Guys, we figured out where Joey, Lars and Clio are!" Sam called out.

"If this readout is right, they're at a junkyard not too far from here!" Rebecca added.

Yugi took the map and decided to proceed on his own. "I'll take this and track him down. Otto, you're with me. You guys take the trailer and move it to a safe place."

However, Tristan, Tea and Reggie were having none of it!

"Hold it, Rocket Boy!"

"We're not letting you two go at this alone!" Tristan said.

"We're all in this together!" Tea added, quoting 'High School Musical'. (Note: 'High School Musical' didn't come out until 2007, 2 years after the Waking the Dragons arc)

"Appears you've made your choice. Thank you," Otto remarked.

Rebecca wanted to go, but Yugi kept her back, asking her and Duke to keep an eye on things until their return. Besides, they're gonna need Rebecca's talents back on the streets.

"Now go kick some butt and take names!" Duke cheered.

"That's one way to put it, Duke!" Reggie said as the group ran off with Otto, Yugi and Reggie activating their Duel Disks.

* * *

Back to the duel...

Score so far:

 **Lars: 1450**

 **Clio: 950**

 **Joey: 750**

 **Valon: 900**

"My draw!" Clio shouted as she drew her card. "I'll pass and let Joey do his thing. Joey...YOU'RE ON!"

"LOOK OUT! First I summon my BRIGADIER OF LANDSTAR!"

 **ATK: 900**

 **DEF: 1200**

"Then I'll use my MONSTER REBORN CARD! And I'm using it to bring back my ROCKET WARRIOR! Next, I'll use THIS bad boy! It's the card Lars gave me with his Dark Designator card...THE CLAW OF HERMOS!"

Just like that, a red-scaled dragon appeared in a flash and roared loudly. This was Joey's Legendary Dragon - HERMOS.

* * *

Back in Domino, we see the Brothers Kaiba at a Ferarri dealer.

"I like this red one!" Mokuba said.

"Good. We don't have time to shop around, anyway. Get in!"

Mokuba climbed in with his brother, who told him it was time to pay Dartz a visit. They were then confronted by the salesman asking what they were doing with the car. After Mokuba said they were buying it, Kaiba wrote out a check for half a million dollars.

"I think this should cover it. Keep the change."

"There goes my job," the salesman said before looking at the check. "Maybe not."

'Wheeler must be in trouble. But I don't have time to bail that chump out. I have bigger fish to fry,' Kaiba thought to himself.

* * *

Back at the duel...

"That's the dragon Reggie used to beat Valon last time I dueled him!" Clio remembered.

"Then you should know how he works, Clio! I'll merge him with my Rocket Warrior to summon...ROCKET HERMOS CANNON!"

Rocket Warrior flew around Hermos and merged with the dragon, both vanishing in a flash of light and in their place came a modern-day cannon, primed to blow Valon's strategy sky-high!

"It's the perfect weapon to help my Brigadier of Landstar take you down!"

"Are you kidding me? That puny monster couldn't even make a dent in my Armor!"

"He's not looking to make a dent! He's looking to blow the whole thing away! Brigadier of Landstar, ATTACK! ROCKET HERMOS CANNON!"

Brigadier of Landstar launched a missile from his cannon, which then split into as many missiles as Valon had monsters.

' _Warning: Opponent Attack Unavoidable! Probability of Armor Destruction - 100%_ '

KA-BOOM! Thanks to Rocket Hermos Cannon, Valon's Armor was blown away!

"DIRECT HIT!" Lars declared.

"Looks like we win, Lars!" Clio celebrated.

"We're the last ones standing!" Joey cheered.

Don't start celebrating yet! Valon's still raring to duel!

"I may be down...but I'm not out, thanks to my Armor!"

"HOW?! Joey's Cannon just blew your Armor sky-high!" Clio explained.

"It's got special abilities, remember? When you destroyed it...YOU LET LOOSE ITS MOST DEVASTATING ONE! I'm still holding my Data Brain Spell Card! It activates whenever my Armor is destroyed! It creates an exact duplicate of whatever card destroys my Armor!" Valon explained.

Clio was having none of Valon's tricks.

"You really think we'd fall for that? NONSENSE! I have a Trap Card!"

"WHAT?!"

"And when Data Brain activated, you triggered it! MAGIC JAMMER! When a Spell Card activates, I can chain my Magic Jammer to negate the effect and destroy that card...for the bargain price of 1 card in my hand." Clio explained as Data Brain was destroyed. "Looks like you're the one who's one step behind!"

"Not quite! You remember my PSYCHIC ARMOR HEAD, don't you? Since you 3 are happy to see it again, I'll play another BIG BANG BLOW, just 'cause I like ya! Now I'll attack BRIGADIER OF LANDSTAR!"

Valon launched in on Joey's Brigadier and punched it to destroy it.

"As you know, when Big Bang Blow attacks, all monsters on the field are destroyed and you all take damage equal to the total Attack Points of those monsters!"

 **Lars: 550**

 **Clio: 50**

 **Joey: 660**

"WHAT?! Wheeler should've lost the duel!"

Clio had activated another Trap!

"Confused, Valon? When you attacked, you triggered another Trap Card! It's called REDUCTION BARRIER! It cut Joey's damage to 10%, keeping him in the game!"

"I also played my AURA ARMOR Trap Card on Clio! This card can only be used on a player with less than 2000 points - in this case, that's my cousin Clio. All I have to do is give up half my Life Points and it creates a suit of armor for her that's directly connected to her Life Points. So, if it's destroyed, she loses. But we plan to defeat you before that can happen!"

 **Lars: 275**

"Then go ahead. It's your move."

"Very well," Lars said as he drew. "I activate my RED-EYES TRANSMIGRATION Spell! This lets me sacrifice the Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon in my hand and Clio's Aura Armor to give her the LORD OF THE RED ARMOR!"

A Red-Eyes-themed suit of armor then appeared on Clio. If Otto was there to see it...he'd be fainting right about now! Oh by the way, Otto had just arrived on scene.

"What the juice is my girl wearing?" Otto asked.

Clio giggled. "You like it? It's my new battle armor! And I plan to use it to take Valon down for good!"

Otto hated to admit it, but Clio looked rather sexy in that Red-Eyes armor. He, Yugi, Reggie, Tristan and Tea made it just in time. It was Clio's turn...and time to finish it off!

"YOU'RE THROUGH, VALON!" Clio beamed. "Lord of the Red...END THIS DUEL WITH INFERNO FIRE BLAST!"

Clio lunged in on Valon and punched Valon with her right hand, which generated a fire stream at her opponent, knocking him into the Seal, defeating him.

 **Valon: 0**

 **Lars, Clio and Joey: WIN!**

"You did it, you 3...you won. I can see why you wanted to duel for your friends and family - you have a lot of heart and you put that heart into your dueling, just like they do. Now, go...beat Dartz and save those you care about."

Those were Valon's last words before the Seal of Orichalcos took his soul.

"CLIO! CLIO!" Otto called out as he rushed to his girlfriend. "You alright, Clio?"

"I am...now that Valon's out of the picture," Clio told Otto.

"You were amazing, Clio," Otto complimented Clio as he kissed her.

"You were amazing in your duels, Otto!" Clio beamed, kissing Otto back.

"Get a room, you two!" Lars complained. "We gotta get to Paradius headquarters, find Dartz and take him down! It's the only way we're gonna get Twister back!"

"But how? Only form of transportation we have is the trailer and that's back in Downtown Domino," Reggie told the group.

* * *

That's when Raymundo and Tito appeared in Tito's 1974 Marquis.

"Hey, Otto! Reggie!"

"DAD!" Otto exclaimed.

"Hey, cuzzes!" Tito greeted. "Looks like you guys could use some help."

"Where were you guys?" Lars asked.

"We were a little lost because Tito made a left when we should've taken a right."

"In my defense, the GPS did say to make a right," Tito explained. "Pile in, cuzzes!"

"Next stop - PARADIUS HEADQUARTERS!" Tristan called out.

'Soon, Twister...I'll have you back, my love,' Reggie thought to herself as they sped off to Paradius.

* * *

Back at Dartz's lair...

"Look what the Orichalcos dragged in...it's my former employee," Dartz quipped, referring to Valon. "Now it's Rafael's turn to send me a soul...or give up his own."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **That's right! Rafael's final duel is coming up next! STAY TUNED!**


	14. Grappling With A Guardian

**2 Swordsmen down, 1 to go! Now it's time for Rafael to pick up where Alister and Valon left off...or lose his soul trying! ROLL IT!**

* * *

 _Previously on 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'_ :

Clio: LORD OF THE RED, END THIS DUEL WITH INFERNO FIRE BLAST!

Valon: You 3 did it...you won. Now, go...beat Dartz and save the ones you care about.

Lars: We gotta get to Paradius, find Dartz and take him down! It's the only way we're gonna get Twister back!

Raymundo: Hey, kiddos!

Tito: Looks like you guys could use some help!

Tristan: Next stop - PARADIUS HEADQUARTERS!

* * *

We pick things up on the streets of Downtown Domino. Otto, Reggie, Lars, and Clio are following Professor Hawkins' mobile lab to Paradius headquarters in search of Dartz. Once they find him, they'll challenge him to a duel and try to defeat him to get the souls of everyone he's held captive.

"According to the GPS, we're less than a block away from Paradius headquarters," Raymundo told the group.

"Strike that...we're here, cuzzes," Tito remarked.

"THIS ALL ENDS HERE, DARTZ! I'm going in and I'm not leaving without Twister!" Reggie shouted as she jumped out of the car and ran towards the entrance.

"WAIT, ROCKET GIRL!" Otto called out. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into! I'm not letting you go at it alone!"

Just then, Yugi jumped out of Professor Hawkins' mobile lab. "Your brother's right, Reggie. If he's going, I'm going!"

"In fact, we're all going, princess!" Raymundo said.

Reggie turned around and saw all her friends, old and new, and her family, were adamant about joining her. "Looks like your minds are dead-set on this. Thank you...each and every one of you," she said. "Now...let's take down a madman and get my boyfriend back!" Reggie said as they ran into the elevator of Paradius headquarters.

* * *

 _ **YU-GI-OHHHHHHHHHH!**_

* * *

Once they got to the top floor, they were confronted by the last of Dartz's Swordsman - Rafael.

"It's about time you showed up for our rematch, Pharaoh...and it looks like you've brought some company."

"This doesn't concern you, Rafael. We're here to see Dartz," Yugi told Rafael.

"Is your master that much of a coward that he sent you to do his battles for him?" Otto asked.

"Not quite. You 3 owe me something...your souls," Rafael quipped.

"This madness has to stop...who knows how many innocent lives have been destroyed! YOU COULD BE NEXT!" Yugi warned.

"Do you think I care? I made a commitment to help Master Dartz save the world from crumbling at the hands of people like you and if it means giving up my soul, then so be it! If my soul gets captured, at least I know I'll have done my part by giving the Leviathan the strength it needs to bring peace to the world once again."

"Not happening! We're not letting your master complete his plans on our watch!" Otto beamed.

"So let's end this here and now! I have a boyfriend to save!" Reggie added.

"As we speak, the most devastating creature ever imagined is preparing to rise again. All it needs now is your souls and the sacred Seal of Orichalcos will take care of that...once I take care of you 3!"

"Then let's go! Winner goes free, loser becomes a prisoner of the Beast!"

"If that's what it takes to get Twister back, then so be it!" Reggie shouted.

"Once you're out of the way, we're headed straight for Dartz!" Otto added.

"Just a shame that a duelist with your talents had to go and throw it away to serve a madman like Dartz," Yugi finished.

* * *

Decks shuffled, Duel Disks active, Life Points are set and...

 **' _DUEL!_ '**

 **Otto: 8000**

 **Reggie: 8000**

 **Yugi: 8000**

 **Rafael: 8000**

"Non-criminals get to go first! HERE GOES!" Otto declared as he drew his first card. "I'll start with a Spell Card known as CARD DESTRUCTION! This forces us to discard our hand and draw all-new cards!" Otto explained as they resolved the effect of Card Destruction. Afterwards, Otto looked at his hand and decided it was time to kick his strategy into high gear.

"I've got the green light! I summon out my JUNK SYNCHRON!"

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 500**

"Next, I use the Spell Card DOUBLE-UP! This creates a duplicate of any monster in play and I choose my JUNK SYNCHRON! Now my Synchrons' effects go off, allowing me to bring back any Level 2 or lower monsters from my Graveyard! RETURN TO BATTLE, SPEED WARRIOR AND QUILLBOLT HEDGEHOG!"

Speed Warrior:

 **ATK: 900**

 **DEF: 400**

Quillbolt Hedgehog:

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 800**

"Now, it's time for a DOUBLE SYNCHRO SUMMON! I tune Level 3 Junk Synchron to Level 2 Speed Warrior! From Two Come One And From One Will Come Great Power! Watch As They Merge Their Might, Combine Their Courage! I Synchro Summon... **JUNK WARRIOR!** "

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 1300**

"Since my Hedgehog is a Level 2 monster, Junk Warrior gains another 800 Attack Points now!"

 **Junk Warrior ATK: 3100**

"Now I tune my Level 3 Junk Synchron copy to my Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog! Let's rev it up with a new favorite of mine - MY HYPER LIBRARIAN!"

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1800**

"Hyper Librarian grants me another card whenever a Synchro Summon occurs! Since I just Synchro Summoned, I get a new card!" Otto explained as he drew again. "Next I play DOUBLE SUMMON! This lets me summon again! I'll summon TURBO SYNCHRON! Now that I have a Tuner Monster, I can summon my BOOST WARRIOR! But they won't be out for long because I'm tuning them together! Behold As Both Power And Speed Collide To Create Pure Might! I Summon Out The Tuner Synchro Monster...FORMULA SYNCHRON!"

 **ATK: 200**

 **DEF: 1500**

"When Formula Synchron starts its engines, I get to draw a new card, plus another one from my Librarian. But that's not the half of it! FORMULA SYNCHRON'S ALSO A TUNER MONSTER!"

"OH NO!"

"I'm afraid so! That means I can Synchro Summon again! I tune my Level 2 Forumla Synchron to Level 5 Hyper Librarian and Level 5 Junk Warrior to summon my most powerful monster! Behold...SHOOTING QUASAR DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 4000**

 **DEF: 4000**

"With that, I shall complete my turn."

"But my turn's just beginning! MY DRAW! I'll summon out Elemental Hero Shadow Mist in Attack Mode!"

This new hero looked like a much darker version of Aquaman. This was Elemental Hero Shadow Mist.

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 1500**

"Once he comes out to play, I'm allowed to move a Spell Card with the word 'Change' in it from my deck straight to my hand! I choose MASK CHANGE! And I'll waste no time in activating it! GO, MASK CHANGE! This transforms Shadow Mist into MASKED HERO DARK LAW!"

Shadow Mist soon gained a new suit and a dark mask, becoming DARK LAW.

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1800**

"He's got a pair of nasty special abilities! First, he removes every card sent to your Graveyard from play, Rafael!" Reggie began.

"NO WAY!"

"And his 2nd effect activates when you'd draw a card outside of your normal draw! If that happens, he removes one random card in your hand from play!"

Rafael winced. As long as Reggie's Dark Law was in play, his strategy was ruined!

"I'll throw down 3 face-downs and defer to the King of Games himself. Yugi, you're on!"

Yugi nodded as he drew his card. "Don't mind if I do! Here goes! I summon QUEEN'S KNIGHT in Defense Mode!"

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1600**

"That ends my turn."

"Is that all you got?" Rafael taunted. "How sad. I'll begin by activating my GUARDIAN TREASURE Spell! This lets me draw 2 cards once I get rid of the 5 I'm holding! Of course, thanks to Regina's Dark Law, my old hand is removed from play," Rafael explained.

"HOLD ON! You just triggered Dark Law's 2nd ability! So he immediately removes another card in your hand from play! Dark Law, CALL OF THE ABYSS!"

Dark Law launched a stream of dark energy from his palms at Rafael's hand, removing his Guardian Force card from play.

"I summon my trusty BACKUP GARDNA in Defense Mode!"

 **ATK: 500**

 **DEF: 2200**

"That ends my turn."

"Allow me, then!" Otto said as he drew. "I play my COST DOWN card! By discarding a card, I can lower the levels of the monsters in my hand by 2! This lets me summon my SALVAGE WARRIOR without a Tribute! When he's summoned, I can summon any Tuner from my hand or the Graveyard! Return to the field, JUNK SYNCHRON!"

As the two monsters appeared on the field, Rafael pieced Otto's strategy together...

"ANOTHER SYNCHRO SUMMON?"

"That's right! I tune Level 3 Junk Syncrhon to Level 5 Salvage Warrior! From Two Come One And From One Come Great Cosmic Might! I Synchro Summon... _ **STARDUST DRAGON!**_ "

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

On the sidelines, everyone cheered as Stardust Dragon appeared next to Quasar Dragon.

"YES! That's Otto's signature monster!" Clio cheered.

"GO, OTTO!" Sam shouted.

"Show 'em who's boss, Otto!" Joey added.

"Stardust Dragon, ATTACK HIS BACKUP GARDNA WITH SHOOTING SONIC!"

Stardust Dragon shot a beam of cosmic energy from its gaping mouth right at Backup Gardna, destroying it instantly.

"That's enough punishment for now. So I'll end my turn. You're up, Rocket Girl."

"HERE GOES! DRAW! Dark Law, ATTACK RAFAEL DIRECTLY WITH FORCE OF DARKNESS!"

Dark Law jumped into action, charging in on Rafael and punching him, knocking him back.

 **Rafael: 5600**

"My turn's done."

"MY MOVE!" Yugi said as he drew. "I'll summon my KING'S KNIGHT in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1400**

"Now that King's and Queen's Knights are on the field together, I can now complete my royal trio by summoning JACK'S KNIGHT!"

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 1200**

"But I'm not done yet! I play POLYMERIZATION to fuse Jack's Knight, Queen's Knight and King's Knight together in order to form...ARKANA KNIGHT JOKER!"

 **ATK: 3800**

 **DEF: 2500**

Over on the sidelines, Yugi's friends cheered the sight of the new monster.

"Alright, Yuge! Take it to 'em!" Joey said.

"WAY TO GO, YUGI!" Tea cheered.

"I'll play a card face-down and end my turn. Your move, Rafael."

Rafael drew his two cards, per Guardian Treasure's effect. "This should be fun. I play my GRAVITY AX! With it, I can summon GUARDIAN GRARL!"

Guardian Grarl:

 **ATK: 2500 - 3000**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Grarl, ATTACK OTTO'S STARDUST DRAGON WITH GRAVITY AX!"

Grarl roared as it lunged in and prepared to swing at Otto's Dragon. But...

"REVEAL TRAP! You've triggered my MONSTER REPLACE card!"

...Yugi saved Stardust Dragon!

"A WHAT CARD?"

"Monster Replace is instantly activated whenever you call an attack while there's 2 or more monsters on our side of the field. It redirects the attack to another monster of my choosing. So the new target of your attack will be my ARKANA KNIGHT JOKER!" Yugi explained as his Knight slashed Guardian Grarl, destroying it. "And thanks to Reggie's Dark Law, your monster is immediately removed from play!"

 **Rafael: 4800**

"I didn't know Reggie had that kind of power in her deck..." Clio told the group.

"That's because that's not Reggie's deck," Sam told everyone.

"IT'S NOT?!" Everyone said, surprised.

"I noticed it after her duel with Valon. Reggie never had cards like that in her deck, but I did recognize them being used by another one of my friends when we were kids. They were used...by Twister."

Lars was shocked. "NO WAY! My brother gave his deck to Reggie?"

Sam nodded. "It was his plan in case anything happened to him."

* * *

(Flashback - 9 months ago: March - Twister's house)

It was the day before Twister was to leave to start shooting for Quadruple Image. He was on edge about bringing his dueling deck...the Elemental Hero deck that has stood by him through thick and thin, good and bad, win and loss, every day since he built it when he was 11 years old. He had also heard reports of numerous people around the world mysteriously collapsing in the streets and falling into comas. He had no idea what was going on, but as a reader of comics himself, he thought that it was something sinister. Sam was with him at the time and he had just come up with a plan.

"Sam..." Twister began.

"Yeah, Twister?"

"I have a feeling that there's something wicked going on..."

Sam, having hung out with the Rockets and Twister most of his life, thought 'wicked' meant 'cool', so he thought nothing of it...until Twister snapped him back to reality.

"This is serious, Sam! People are falling into comas all over the world!" Twister explained.

"And you're freaking out because you're wondering what if that happens to you?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah! I want to leave Rocket Girl some way to save me in case that happens!"

"Then leave her your dueling deck! Before you two go out tonight, give your deck to Otto and have him put it in a pair of Reggie's pants," Sam explained. "I know it sounds freaky, but you have to do it! You said so yourself, you wanted to leave Reg some way to save you in case you end up like those other people around the world!"

Twister nodded. "I know what I have to do now. Thanks, Squid. I'll leave her and Otto notes, just in case."

Otto's note read:

 _Otto-man,_

 _Please give this to Reggie. I'm leaving her my Elemental Hero deck. That way, in case something happens to me, Rocket Girl will have a way to save me from whatever's happening around the world._

 _Thank you for taking on this endeavor, Otto. You are doing the world a great good. You have been and will always be my best bro._

 _Friends Forever,_

 _Twister Rodriguez_

* * *

(Back to the present)

"So my dorky brother DID have a plan!" Lars exclaimed.

"And you're surprised?" Clio sarcastically questioned.

"I'll lay this face-down and end my turn."

"Back to me! MY DRAW! QUASAR DRAGON, STARDUST DRAGON, END THIS DUEL!"

"NOT SO FAST! Reveal GUARDIAN DAMAGE! With this Trap, I can negate your attack and deal the total Attack Points of your monsters as damage to all 3 of you!"

 **Otto: 1500**

 **Reggie: 1500**

 **Yugi: 1500**

"That's fine, because I'm giving my Stardust Dragon a second chance! I play DOUBLE OR NOTHING!"

"WHAT'S THAT DO?" Rafael cowered.

"This Spell instantly activates when an attack is negated. It lets my Stardust Dragon attack again! But this time...HIS ATTACK POINTS ARE DOUBLED!"

 **Stardust Dragon ATK: 5000**

"5000 POINTS?!"

"Enough to wipe you out! STARDUST DRAGON, END THIS DUEL WITH SUPER SHOOTING SONIC! SET RAFAEL FREE FROM THE ORICHALCOS!"

On command, Stardust Dragon opened its mouth and launched a super stream of cosmic energy at Rafael, not only knocking him to the ground, but destroying the Orichalcos Stone and freeing him from Dartz's influence.

 **Rafael: 0**

 **Otto, Reggie and Yugi: WIN!**

* * *

"THEY WON!" Everyone, save for Kaiba, celebrated.

"The Seal of Orichalcos is not only powered by a person's darkness, but it's also by that stone around the user's neck. Once the stone's destroyed, so is the Orichalcos," Otto explained.

"I'm free!" Rafael said.

"Your family is still out there, Rafael. Never stop searching until you find them!" Raymundo told his former opponent.

"Thank you...I will, Mr. Rocket."

Just then, the whole building began to shake.

"What's going on?" Clio asked.

"OH NO!" Kaiba feared.

"Oh yes!" Otto confirmed.

"Is it an earthquake?" Tea asked.

"I'm afraid it's much worse than that!" Yugi told her.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Dartz's lair is about to be revealed! The endgame is near! It's coming up...NEXT! SEE YA THEN, DUELISTS!**


	15. A Duel With Dartz! Part 1

**It's time for the endgame! Dartz's secret lair has been exposed in the middle of the Pacific Ocean! Our heroes are now on their way to stop Dartz once and for all and save Twister - with the entire Air Force as their escort! Can they reach Dartz before he resurrects the Leviathan? We're about to find out! HERE WE GO!**

* * *

 _Previously on 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'_ :

Otto: I activate DOUBLE OR NOTHING! Since you negated my attack, I can attack with Stardust Dragon again, but with its power doubled!

Rafael: OH NO!

Otto: STARDUST DRAGON, END THIS DUEL AND SET RAFAEL FREE WITH YOUR SHOOTING SONIC!

 **Rafael: 0**

Otto: The Seal of Orichalcos is powered by the stone around the player who uses it. Once the stone is destroyed, the Seal and the darkness inside that person go, too.

Rafael: I'M FREE!

Kaiba: OH NO!

Clio: Is it an earthquake?

Yugi: I'm afraid it's much worse than that!

* * *

Picking up where we left off...Paradius Headquarters was crashing down and Otto, Reggie, Lars, Clio, Sam, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mokuba, Kaiba, Raymundo and Tito were at the center of it.

"The building's collapsing!"

"Get out of here while you can! You don't have much time!"

"He's right, you guys! Let's go!" Tristan commanded...just as the elevator broke down.

"There goes our ride down!" Tea cowered.

"Great, we're stranded here!" Joey pointed out.

Perhaps not, Joey! Look! It's one of Kaiba's choppers! And who should show up other than Roland!

"MR. KAIBA! UP HERE!" Roland called out.

"LOOK! It's Roland!" Mokuba said.

"WE'RE SAVED!" Otto cheered.

"Everyone follow me!"

"LET'S GO, DORKS! MOVE!" Kaiba commanded as they ran off towards the helicopter with Lars carrying Rafael on his back and Otto carrying his sister Reggie on his back. She didn't know it, but Reggie was pregnant with Twister's kids and was due any day. That was another reason to take down Dartz - it was to make sure Twister could see his kids.

Everyone soon made it to the Kaiba chopper, everyone except...

"LARS IS STILL IN THERE!" Clio shouted.

Lars was still trying to get Rafael out of the collapsing building!

"We're almost out! Hang in there!"

"I'll try."

"We have to go back for them!" Otto shouted as the ground cracked under them.

"We have to leave now, Mr. Kaiba!" Roland said, trying to keep his balance.

"WHAT?!"

Rafael grabbed Lars's left arm and tossed him to the heliport.

"Hang on, Rafael! I won't leave without you!" Lars shouted.

Rafael said nothing. He just reached into his coat pocket and tossed a small stick.

"Take this! DON'T LOSE IT! You'll need it if you're planning to take out Dartz!" Rafael told Lars.

The heliport crumbled under them as Kaiba's chopper flew off.

"Take my hand!"

"Go while you can," Rafael said as the ground gave way and Kaiba's chopper returned.

"JUMP, LARS!" Otto shouted.

Lars quickly jumped aboard, immediately meeting with Otto and the gang as the building crumbled, revealing an ancient temple.

"Looks like an ancient temple or something," Reggie pointed out.

"Guess that's what Paradius headquarters really looks like!" Otto retorted.

"Can't say I'm surprised. I think there's more to Dartz than meets the eye as well."

Lars then turned to Sam and handed him the chip.

"What's that, Lars?"

"It's a computer chip. Rafael gave it to me," Lars told Sam as he put it into his iPad, revealing a map.

"Looks like a map," Sam deduced.

"To where?" Kaiba asked.

"To Dartz's lair," Yugi added.

"ROLAND!"

"Sir?"

"FOLLOW THIS MAP!" Kaiba said as he threw the iPad at Roland.

"Right away, sir."

But before they could go any further, they were surrounded by a fleet of planes.

"We've got company!" Mokuba said.

"Great...does Dartz have his own Air Force?" Tristan sarcastically asked.

One of the pilots directed Kaiba's chopper to follow him.

"I think he wants us to follow him," Sam said.

"Like we have a choice in the matter?" Reggie asked.

* * *

' _ **Ancient Soldiers of the Orichalcos, RETURN TO ME AT ONCE! Yes, come home my children. We must prepare for the next phase of our battle.'**_

* * *

In the crumbled remains of the old Paradius headquarters, we see that Rafael has escaped with the soulless bodies of Valon and Mai, ready to take on Dartz himself.

Meanwhile...

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba, it appears they've led us to a government Air Force Base," Roland told his superior as the chopper was led on board the USS Courage.

Once they landed, they were met by a five-star General.

"Just so I'm clear, you're good guys, right?" Tristan asked.

"We'd like to think so. After all, it is our duty to protect and serve the public," The general confirmed. "In fact, we tracked you kids down here because we need your help dealing with a worldwide threat. Crazy as it sounds, we think our only hope may lie in a card game."

"You're right. Someone's using the game of Duel Monsters to wipe us out," Yugi said.

"Now you understand why we called you here. Who better to take this guy down than the Duel Monsters experts?"

"I see. So if I'm not mistaken, you're asking us to do your job," Reggie retorted.

"Fact is we've been following Dartz around for months, but he leaves no evidence behind and with no proof, my men and I can't do a thing. This is no ordinary criminal and without you...WE HAVE NOWHERE ELSE TO TURN!"

Once they got near Dartz's island, the group reached the point where the Air Force had to stop transport.

"I'm afraid this as far as we can go. The rest is up to you. Good luck out there...and thank you. You're doing a great service," The general told the crew.

"I'm doing this to save my company!" Kaiba adamantly declared.

"That may be. But if you beat this Dartz character at his own game, you'll be saving a lot more than just your company."

"MOVE OUT, TROOPS!" Otto said. "Fire it up, Roland!"

"Right away, Mr. Rocket."

* * *

What they didn't know is that they were flying right into a field of tornadoes and maelstroms! Kaiba doesn't pay his guys enough for this!

"We should've been at his headquarters by now!" Kaiba radioed in.

"It's this weather, sir! We can't see a thing!"

 _ **'Before the age of Atlantis is ushered in, the mighty seas shall rise and THE SKIES WILL FALL! ONLY THEN WILL PARADISE RETURN!'**_

"Stay calm. I'm sure Dartz wants us to find him," Otto told everyone.

"Check it out! That must be the place!" Mokuba pointed out.

"There's no turning back now," Yugi said as they landed.

"Let's go."

"We've arrived at the heart of evil," Otto said.

"Must you always be so dramatic, Otto?" Clio reprimanded as they entered.

And if you thought Pegasus's castle was creepy...I DARE YOU TO CHECK OUT DARTZ'S LAIR! It's freaky to the extreme! Snakes and snakes and even more snakes! Why'd it have to be snakes?

They progressed deeper into Dartz's lair to find his collection of people carved in stone - all of whom lost their souls...Mai, Valon, Alister, Trent, Andrea, Aiden, Ashton, Audra...

"TWISTER!" Reggie called out as she looked at his stone carving. Then a voice bellowed.

"What a touching reunion...TOO BAD YOUR FRIENDS TURNED OUT TO BE A BUNCH OF STIFFS!"

Flames from the 2 end torches sprouted and collided on the floor as Dartz materialized before them.

"DARTZ!" Otto called out.

"You were expecting someone else? Well, due to the carelessness of my employees, I'm the only one left. You can't find good help these days."

"Look, I WANT MY COMPANY BACK!" Kaiba began.

"And I want my boyfriend back, SO CAN THE SMALL TALK!" Reggie commanded.

"Is that so? Well, we all want something. As for me - I want your souls for my wall. I even have the spots picked out!" Dartz taunted as 5 slots on the wall were cleared out.

"It'll take more than some cheap party tricks to scare us!" Otto started.

"Now, for the last time...RELEASE MY BOYFRIEND!" Reggie barked.

"That's not possible..."

"What do you mean?" Reggie asked.

"I mean your friends have already been put to use. As we speak, their life energy supplies power to the most devastating creature that ever lived! My 10,000 year old collection is almost complete! Once I get you five, THE BEAST CAN RISE!"

"HOLD ON! You've been collecting souls for all those years? Do you know how many lives you've destroyed?" Yugi asked.

Dartz just laughed. "MILLIONS! And each one of them deserved their fate!" he said as the torches illuminated the room. "Some of my favorite conquests are in this very room. And since it's taken me 10 millennia to complete, it's quite the history lesson."

"So some of these people lived in the past?" Clio asked.

"Now you're catching on! Ever since the Great Leviathan was laid to rest, I've been gathering the energy necessary to fuel its rebirth!"

"COME ON! You expect us to believe that junk?" Kaiba questioned, not believing any of Dartz's claims.

"Ye of little faith. Just duel me and I promise I'll make a believer out of you..." Dartz began as a Duel Disk appeared on his right arm. "...for when you lose, THERE'LL BE NO DENYING MY POWER!"

"THEN LET'S STOP TALKING AND START DUELING!"

Yugi, Joey, Reggie and Otto weren't about to let Kaiba handle Dartz by himself, so they stepped in to join him!

"You can't, Kaiba!" Otto declared.

"Not alone!" Reggie added.

"You'll need some help!" Joey continued.

"This lunatic is far too dangerous," Yugi warned.

"Then why don't you join him? And when I defeat you, I'LL GET FIVE SOULS FOR THE PRICE OF ONE!"

Duel Disks...ACTIVE!

Life Points...SET!

"Alright...ready, everyone?" Yugi asked.

"We're way ahead of you," Otto confirmed as he, Reggie, Joey, Kaiba and Yugi inserted their decks. The final battle was about to begin.

 **Otto: 8000**

 **Reggie: 8000**

 **Joey: 8000**

 **Kaiba: 8000**

 **Yugi: 8000**

 **Dartz: 8000**

* * *

Back at the remains of the old Paradius headquarters, Rafael has loaded Mai and Valon's bodies into his Jeep.

"Don't worry...I'll save you both. Mark my words, DARTZ IS GONNA PAY!"

* * *

The hands have been drawn, spectators are standing, Duelists are ready and it's time for the endgame.

"Ladies and gentlemen...LET THE GAMES COMMENCE," Dartz said.

"I'll go first! Here goes!" Otto declared, drawing his card. "I'll begin with the Spell Card - COSMIC DRAGON RITUAL! I'll toss out my Debris Dragon in order to summon PALADIN OF COSMIC DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 1200**

"Now for the part I like about this card...by sacrificing my Paladin, I can summon one of my favorites!"

Otto's Paladin vanished in a silhouette of light and later exploded, only to reform as Otto's signature monster.

"Take Flight...STARDUST DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"As much as I'd love to blow you to bits for taking my best friend away...I'm not allowed to attack on my first turn, so I'll let my sister take over now."

Reggie looked to Otto and nodded. "With pleasure, Rocket Boy! I DRAW! First, I'll summon out ELEMENTAL HERO SHADOW MIST!"

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 1500**

"When he comes out, I can add a 'Change' Spell Card to my hand...and I'll waste no time in activating it! BEHOLD! A devastating Spell Card called MASK CHANGE! It transforms my Shadow Mist into MASKED HERO ANKI!

This new hero looked like Dark Law, but with a darker mask and more muscular. This was Masked Hero Anki.

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 1200**

"I'll throw down 2 face-downs and end my turn. You're up, Joey!"

Action folded over to the Brooklyn Duelist, Joey Wheeler. "LOOK OUT, DARTZ! JOEY WHEELER'S COMIN' FOR YA!" He said as he drew. "I'll start with my Black Stone of Legend!"

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 0**

"But it won't be out for long, because I'll sacrifice it to summon RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Since I can't attack on my first turn, I'll throw 2 cards face-down and send it over to Rich Boy!"

Kaiba grunted as he drew his card to begin his turn. "STAND BACK! I activate the Spell Card...WHITE DRAGON RITUAL! That means I can do this - I discard my Vorse Raider to summon PALADIN OF WHITE DRAGON! But wait, 'cause here comes the best part! I sacrifice my Paladin in order to bring out my ultimate fighting machine! And now...meet BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2500**

"As much as I'd love to blast you...I'm not permitted to attack since this was my first move. So I'll let my partner take over now."

"DON'T MIND IF I DO!" Yugi exclaimed as he drew. "HERE GOES! First up, I'll activate my BLACK LUSTER RITUAL! This lets me sacrifice...MY VALKYRION THE MAGNA WARRIOR! In order to summon my BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2500**

"That should give you plenty to deal with...so I'll end my turn."

Dartz better watch his back! He's now facing down 5 Major League monsters and a total of 6 face-down cards!

"Those pathetic creatures may work in your little card tournaments - but I'm afraid I play a completely different game...A GAME IN WHICH THE WINNER TAKES ALL AND THE LOSER PAYS THE ULTIMATE PRICE!"

Dartz held a card up to the sky, which glowed green and caused a wind storm to overtake the room.

"This card was born from the darkness itself! Behold a power that has existed since the dawn of time...THE VERY POWER THAT SHALL STRIP YOU OF YOUR SOULS!"

"OH NO!" Kaiba feared.

"It's the Seal of Orichalcos!" Otto said as the Seal spread across the field.

Even the spectators felt the evil energy of the Orichalcos!

"Do you feel that?" Mokuba asked.

"If you mean the sudden drop in temperature and that freaky, evil vibe in the air, then yes I do," Lars said.

"Me too," Clio added.

"Now that I've set the tone for this duel, allow me to continue..." Dartz began. "Watch this...ARISE, ORICHALCOS GIGAS!"

A tall, cyclopian-like creature soon sprang up from the floor.

 **ATK: 400 - 900**

 **DEF: 1500**

"Next I'll sacrifice 500 of my Life Points..."

 **Dartz: 7500**

"...this lets me summon my ORICHALCOS KYUTORA! And thanks to the Seal, it gets an additional 500 points!"

 **ATK: 500 - 1000**

 **DEF: 500**

"Alright, I guess that'll do for now."

Otto scoffed at Dartz's opening move, calling it pathetic after drawing his card. "I'll lay this face-down...then I'll activate my SHOOTING SONIC card! This lets Stardust Dragon strike you directly this turn! Stardust Dragon, ATTACK DARTZ DIRECTLY WITH SHOOTING SONIC!"

Stardust Dragon launched a stream of cosmic energy at Dartz, skipping over Gigas and intending to knock him into the Seal...but the attack only hit Kyutora.

"What's going on? My Stardust Dragon should've hit you, not your monster!"

"Perhaps it should have, but it didn't."

 **Kyutora Damage Absorption Total: 2500**

Otto growled. His direct attack was blocked with no trouble at all! How could that have happened? "My turn's done."

"While mine is just beginning! I DRAW! I use Anki's effect! He can attack you directly, but the damage he deals when using this effect is cut in half!" Reggie explained. "Anki, ATTACK DARTZ NOW!"

But just like Stardust Dragon, Anki's attack also ran right into Kyutora's force field.

 **Kyutora Damage Absorption Total: 3900**

"That ends my turn."

"And starts mine! LOOK OUT! I play INFERNO FIRE BLAST! This lets my Red-Eyes attack directly this turn! INFERNO FIRE BLAST"

Red-Eyes launched a fireball towards Dartz, but that too fell short and into Kyutora's force field.

 **Kyutora Damage Absorption Total: 6300**

With Joey's turn complete, action shifted over to Kaiba. "Allow me!" Kaiba declared as he drew...and laughed when he saw his card. "How sad. I actually believed I was up against a talented duelist until I saw your poor excuse for an opening move. You left two weak monsters on the field with no protection. AND THANKS TO THIS, I'M ABOUT TO BLOW THEM AWAY! I'm president of the world's largest gaming corporation! Ya know why? BECAUSE NO ONE'S MASTERED THE GAME OF DUEL MONSTERS LIKE I HAVE, SO CHECK THIS OUT! I play the Spell Card...POLYMERIZATION! This lets me fuse the 2 Blue-Eyes cards in my hand with the one I have on the field! SHOW YOURSELF, BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 4500**

 **DEF: 3800**

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon..." Yugi said.

"Yugi, if you're the duelist I think you are, then you'll summon our most powerful monster to finish him off," Kaiba told Yugi.

Yugi nodded. "Time to pick up where Kaiba left off! You'll never withstand the combined power of our dueling decks and I'm about to prove it, Dartz...with this! MY POLYMERIZATION SPELL CARD! I'll use it to fuse Kaiba's Dragon with my Black Luster Soldier...IN ORDER TO FORM A NEW MONSTER!"

Black Luster Soldier jumped into the air, landing on Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, forming one of the most powerful Duel Monsters in existence.

"BEHOLD...THE SUPREME DRAGON MASTER KNIGHT! The Dragon Master Knight gains 500 Attack Points for every Dragon in play, including ones that were already sent to the Graveyard!" Yugi explained.

 **ATK: 5000 - 9000**

 **DEF: 5000**

"NO WAY! 9000 Attack Points?!" Tristan gasped.

"Talk about the Dream Team!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"I reveal my Trap Card - METEORAIN! With this card, you'll lose the difference between my monster's Attack Points and the Defense Points of your monster!"

"If my math is right, that's a difference of 7500!" Clio exclaimed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH TO LEAVE DARTZ WITH ZIP!" Lars cheered.

"It's time to shut you down and free my boyfriend..." Reggie began.

"GO, DRAGON MASTER KNIGHT! ATTACK HIS ORCHALCOS GIGAS AND WIPE OUT WHAT'S LEFT OF HIS LIFE POINTS!" Yugi commanded.

"GAME OVER, DARTZ! YOU'RE THROUGH!" Otto shouted.

"End this duel..." Kaiba began.

"...WITH SABER BLAST!" everyone joined in.

Dragon Master Knight launched a rainbow stream of energy from Blue-Eyes' mouths and Black Luster Soldier's saber at Gigas, destroying it. Otto, Reggie, Joey, Kaiba and Yugi thought they had just won the duel, as did Clio, Lars, Raymundo, Tito, Tristan, Tea and Mokuba.

"That's it! The duel's over!" Tea cheered.

"Did we win?" Otto asked.

"Of course we did! That attack should've cleared out the rest of his Life Points! Twister's comin' home!" Reggie celebrated.

Don't celebrate so soon! The attack did hit Gigas...but Dartz was still standing!

 **Kyutora Damage Absorption Total: 13800**

"Such a valiant effort, Pharaoh. Unfortunately your attack was in vain! Now watch this!"

Dragon Master Knight's attack was reflected in a beam of light, sending the quintet plus Dartz into a vision generated by the Orichalcos...a vision of Atlantis.

"What's that?" Otto asked.

"You're getting a glimpse of the legendary city of Atlantis 10,000 years ago - when I ruled as king!"

"You were king?" Joey said, shocked.

"Indeed I was...and I shall be once again. For when I defeat you, PARADISE SHALL RETURN!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **The final battle has begun! Can our heroes defeat Dartz, save Twister and save mankind? Or will Dartz resurrect the Leviathan and wipe us out? FIND OUT...NEXT TIME! DUEL ON, SHOOBIES!**


	16. A Duel With Dartz! Part 2

**Time for Part 2 of the final battle against Dartz! HERE...WE...GO!**

* * *

 _Previously on 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'_ :

Otto: DARTZ!

Dartz: You were expecting someone else?

Reggie: I want my boyfriend back! SO CAN THE SMALL TALK!

Dartz: Is that so? I want your souls for my wall...

Kaiba: THEN LET'S STOP TALKING AND START DUELING!

Reggie: Not alone!

Yugi: This lunatic is far too dangerous!

Dartz: Then why don't you join him! And when I defeat you, I'LL GET FIVE SOULS FOR THE PRICE OF ONE! Behold a power that has existed since the dawn of time...ARISE, ORICHALCOS GIGAS!

Yugi: GO, DRAGON MASTER KNIGHT!

Otto: What's that?

Dartz: You're getting a glimpse of the legendary city of Atlantis...WHEN I RULED AS KING!

Joey: You were king?

Dartz: Indeed I was, and I shall be once again. For when I defeat you...PARADISE SHALL RETURN!

* * *

Picking up where we left off...

The Seal of Orichalcos is now showing our heroes a vision of the city of Atlantis from when Dartz was king. The people of Atlantis led simple lives, existing side by side with all of Earth's creatures and did nothing of violence...until one day, when a strange substance rained from the heavens...the Orichalcos. Thanks to the stones of the Orichalcos, Atlantis became the most technologically advanced civilization in history. But with progress comes greed and eventually violence. On his 21st birthday, Dartz took control of an advanced civilization. He knew what had to be done, but Ironheart, his father, had different plans.

The Orichalcos began to test the people of Atlantis. Those who were wicked on the inside became wicked on the outside. Dartz had to kill his own wife, Iona, after she turned into a monster. He soon became corrupted by the Orichalcos, which led to a war with his father and his army of monsters.

The result - Atlantis sunk to the bottom of the sea. The Leviathan was sealed away; Ironheart's monster army was scattered across the globe and also sealed away until they'd be needed again. It's taken Dartz 10,000 years to gather the energy necessary to bring back the Leviathan. All that's left to do is to win this duel and the Leviathan can rise again.

"HOLD ON! We already defeated you! Our Dragon Master Knight should've wiped out the rest of your Life Points!" Kaiba pointed out.

"Perhaps it should have...but I'm afraid your attack fell short of its target. So this duel's still on."

The Seal flashed, returning the duelists to Dartz's lair.

"Check it out! They're back!" Tea exclaimed.

 **Yugi: 8000**

"AWESOME!" Tristan cheered.

"GO, SETO!" Mokuba cheered on his brother.

 **Kaiba: 8000**

"Take this creep down, Joey!" Lars added, cheering Joey on.

 **Joey: 8000**

"Whip this freak, Rocket Duo!" Clio shouted, pulling for Otto and Reggie.

 **Reggie: 8000**

 **Otto: 8000**

Dartz's Life Points were untouched! But how?

 **Dartz: 7500**

"NO WAY! You didn't lose a single Life Point!" Otto exclaimed.

"Didn't I just tell you your attack didn't work?" Dartz retorted. "Thanks to the special ability of my Kyutora, my damage was reduced to 0," he explained.

That's absurd! Dartz just dodged an attack from their strongest monster! Worst of all - it's his turn now!

"ORICHALCOS GIGAS, RETURN!"

 **Orichalcos Gigas ATK: 1400**

Every time Gigas is destroyed, it returns 500 points stronger, as per its special effect.

"Face it, YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME! The power of the Orichalcos will swallow all of you! Now back to the duel - since Gigas returned to me, I can't draw a card. But no matter, everything I need is in my hand. So I'll enhance the power of the Seal with this...THE MAGIC OF ORICHALCOS DEUTEROS!"

The card glowed green as rings pulsed across the room.

"What's...going on?" Otto asked.

"Somehow he's made the Seal of Orichalcos stronger," Reggie affirmed.

The 2nd layer of the Seal then locked into place.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, WELCOME TO THE 2ND LEVEL OF DARKNESS!"

"The what?" Kaiba feared.

"I don't know how...but somehow Dartz just added another layer to the Seal of Orichalcos," Yugi explained.

"So what happens?" Clio asked.

"The first benefit of my Orichalcos Deuteros is the addition of 500 Life Points each turn for every monster I have on the field. Therefore, since I have 2, that's 1000 points!"

 **Dartz: 8500**

"WHAT?! How are we supposed to wipe him out?" Joey gasped.

"You're not. It makes me invincible. Next, I'll attack your Dragon Master Knight! GO, MY ORICHALCOS GIGAS!"

Gigas sprang into action, jumping in to attack Dragon Master Knight, but was quickly blasted away.

"KYUTORA, ABSORB ALL THE DAMAGE!"

 **Kyutora Damage Absorption Total: 21400**

Dartz chuckled. "My Life Points are safe...AND MY GIGAS RETURNS!"

 **Gigas ATK: 1900**

"That bastard! He's letting his Gigas get blasted on purpose so it can come back stronger!" Lars deduced. But Otto knew better.

'That can't be it. Gigas would have to be destroyed 15 more times before it's strong enough to destroy Dragon Master Knight. There has to be more,' Otto thought. Then he figured it out. 'Perhaps there's more to his Kyutora than meets the eye. Perhaps it has another ability - one that we're not aware of!'

"My move, Dartz! I DRAW! First, I play REINCARNATION OF HOPE! By discarding 2 cards now, we can draw another monster later! For now, I'll summon JUNK SYNCHRON to the field! And when he comes out, I can bring back a Level 2 or lower monster from the Graveyard! I summon my SPEED WARRIOR! Now I'll tune Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior together! From Two Come One And From One Will Come Great Power! Watch As They Merge Their Might, Combine Their Courage! I Synchro Summon...JUNK WARRIOR!

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 1300**

"I'll play a card face-down on the field and end my turn. You're on, Rocket Girl!"

Reggie turned to her brother and nodded as she drew her card. "Time to pick up where my brother left off! DRAW! I activate CARD DESTRUCTION! This card forces us to discard our hand and draw 5 new cards!"

Once Card Destruction's effect resolved, Reggie put her plan into action.

"First, I play O-OVERSOUL! This brings back an Elemental Hero that's been sent to the Graveyard - namely SHADOW MIST! Next is E-EMERGENCY CALL! This lets me move an Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand! And I choose...NEOS! Now I'll play another Spell - STRIKE OF NEOS! This lets me summon an Elemental Hero with one fewer sacrifice! So I'll Tribute my Shadow Mist to summon...ELEMENTAL HERO NEOS!"

Shadow Mist then vanished and in its place came a 7 foot tall spaceman in a white spacesuit. This was Elemental Hero Neos.

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Next, I play WRATH OF NEOS! This lets Neos attack twice with one of those attacks being a direct attack on you! Go, Neos...TWIN NEO-SPACE STRIKE!"

Neos lunged into action, destroying Gigas with one punch. But, thanks to Gigas's special power, it came back as Kyutora absorbed the damage.

 **Kyutora Damage Absorption Total: 22000**

For the direct attack, Neos jumped onto the back wall, then launched himself at Dartz, punching him. Dartz was unharmed, however, thanks to Kyutora.

 **Kyutora Damage Absorption Total: 24500**

"My turn's done."

It was Joey's turn now. "You soul snatcher better give back my friends NOW! 'Cause you're all done! First up, I play another INFERNO FIRE BLAST! You know what this does - it allows Red-Eyes to strike you directly!"

No luck...Kyutora was in the way.

 **Kyutora Damage Absorption Total: 26900**

"Next I play RED-EYES FUSION! This fuses my Red-Eyes on the field with the Meteor Dragon in my deck in order to summon...METEOR BLACK DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 3500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Attack his Gigas now!"

Joey's new dragon launched a dark fire ball at Gigas, easily wiping it out. But Gigas returned and Kyutora absorbed the damage.

 **Kyutora Damage Absorption Total: 28000**

"I'll play 3 cards face-down and end my turn! Your move, Rich Boy!"

Kaiba grunted. "Alright, Dartz! MY MOVE!" he said. 'As long as that eyesore is on the field, it's pointless to attack his Gigas, because he won't lose any Life Points, plus Gigas will just come back stronger. But if I attack Dartz directly, I should be able to win the duel!' Kaiba thought. "First, I'll lay this card face down on the field. Then, I'll summon my BLADE KNIGHT!"

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1000**

"I think that'll do for now."

It was now over to the King of Games himself. "Time to pick up where I left off!" Yugi said as he drew.

"YUGI, HOLD ON! I'm sacrificing my Blade Knight...to activate this card! REFLECT ENERGY!"

A satellite shot out of Kaiba's card and onto the back wall, expanding after it landed behind Dartz.

"Alright, Yugi. It's up to you to blow this freakshow away with your Dragon Knight. Once you attack, my Reflect Energy satellite will re-direct the blast to his Life Points and wipe him out!" Kaiba told Yugi.

"Alright...DRAGON MASTER KNIGHT, ATTACK WITH DRAGON SABER BLAST!"

Dragon Master Knight launched its attack - Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's Neutron Blast - at Dartz. The attack hit the Reflect Energy satellite no problem. But just before it hit Dartz, Orichalcos Gigas disintegrated and a force field was projected.

"What happened?" Otto asked.

"That attack was supposed to hit Dartz! Not his monster!" Joey exclaimed.

"It's a force field! But how'd he create it?" Reggie asked, confused.

"By using the second layer of the Seal, of course. When my Life Points are tageted, my Orichalcos Deuteros steps in to defend me. It's simple - I make a sacrifice so your monster takes the hit! You know what that means, right? YOUR DRAGON JUST ATTACKED ITSELF!" Dartz explained as Dragon Master Knight's attack was turned back on itself.

"YUGI!" the group exclaimed.

"DO SOMETHING!" Mokuba shouted.

"I activate...MY DE-FUSION!"

Dragon Master Knight split just in time to avoid the attack!

"Talk about luck of the draw."

"It's not luck. It's through teamwork and determination that we have avoided your attacks," Yugi fired back.

"You have a little speech for everything, don't you, Pharaoh? You must get so tired of being right all the time," Dartz retorted. "Well, don't worry, that will all end soon. Listen closely as I teach you a little lesson of my own and it all starts with this...a Spell Card known as ORICHALCOS MIRROR! Now all I have to do is sacrifice a monster from my hand in order to summon my MIRROR KNIGHT CALLING! Which in turn summons 4 Knights to the field to protect me!"

A crystal and 4 silver plated knights appeared on the field in front of Dartz.

Mirror Knight Calling/Mirror Knights:

 **ATK: 0 - 500**

 **DEF: 0**

"He played 5 monsters in one turn!" Otto shouted.

"And thanks to my Orichalcos Deuteros, I gain 3000 more Life Points!"

 **Dartz: 11500**

"You poor fools...YOU'LL NEVER GET PAST MY MIRROR KNIGHTS!" Dartz taunted. "Now pay close attention to the mirror's reflection. Each knight reflects something or someone on your side of the field. That dictates the value of their Attack Points," Dartz explained.

Mirror Knight 1 reflected Meteor Black Dragon, Mirror Knight 2 reflected Otto, Mirror Knight 3 reflected Blue-Eyes and Mirror Knight 4 reflected Joey.

"That means my Knights receive the sane number of Attack Points as their target!" Dartz said as his knights swooped in and slashed their targets.

 **Otto: 7500**

 **Joey: 7500**

"WHAT'S WRONG? SCARED OF YOUR OWN REFLECTIONS?" Dartz taunted as his Knight's shields returned. "As long as my Mirror Knight Calling crystal in on the field, my Knights' shields will always return! That means my Mirror Knights CAN'T BE DESTROYED! So go ahead and summon whatever you'd like!"

"I WILL!" Otto exclaimed as he drew. "First I play my CARD OF SANCTITY! This lets us draw until we're all holding 6 cards in our hand! Next I'll activate MONSTER REBORN to bring back my Junk Warrior! That ends my turn!"

"And starts mine! I'll lay this face-down then activate POLYMERIZATION to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix together to form...FLAME WINGMAN!"

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 1200**

"It's on you now, Joey!"

Joey smiled as he drew his card. "I won't let you down, Reg! I play the Trap - RETURN OF RED-EYES! This lets me bring back an old friend...RETURN TO BATTLE, RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON! Next, I'll play my Red-Eyes Black Chick! But he won't be out long because I'll use his effect to sacrifice him and summon his father...ANOTHER RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON!"

Lars gasped at the sight of Joey's field. "This is absurd! It's like watching my deck being used by someone else!"

"To be fair, that's all you used when we dueled Valon, Lars," Clio reprimanded.

"I'll throw one card face-down and send it over to Kaiba."

"Whatever, dork. MY MOVE! I activate CARD OF DEMISE! This lets me draw 5 cards, so long as I discard my entire hand in 5 turns! But it's worth it...for a fresh start. Next I'll activate my SILENT DOOM card to bring back my Blade Knight! Now I'll sacrifice my Blade Knight in order to summon KAISER GLIDER!"

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 2200**

"Then I'll play this card face-down and end my turn."

Kaiba may be safe for now, but our heroes need to find a way to destroy Dartz's monsters, not hide from them. It was Yugi's turn now and his draw was none other than his Trap Card of choice...MIRROR FORCE!

"First, I'll play one card face-down. Then I'll summon my BIG SHIELD GARDNA to the field in Defense Mode! That's all for now."

"How pathetic," Dartz taunted as he drew. "Now then, since it's the start of a new turn for me, I automatically get another 3000 Life Points!"

 **Dartz: 14500**

"HOLD ON, FOLKS! I ACTIVATE MY TRAP CARD! Your Knights are only safe as long as your Mirror Knight Calling Spell Card is on the field. So now...I'LL SQUASH IT! WITH RING OF DESTRUCTION!"

Kaiba's Ring flew in and encircled Mirror Knight Calling before exploding and destroying it.

"Now when your Knights are destroyed, they can't come back!"

 **Otto: 7000**

 **Reggie: 7500**

 **Joey: 7000**

 **Kaiba: 7500**

 **Yugi: 7500**

 **Dartz: 14000**

The Mirror Knights' visors soon cracked and exploded. Then, they fell to the floor, revealing Twister, Trent, Mai and Pegasus.

"Recognize anyone?" Dartz asked.

"TWISTER!" Reggie shouted, recognizing her boyfriend immediately. "If Yugi had played his Mirror Force, then...Twister would be gone...by his own hand."

"No matter what you do, you lose. It's impossible to defeat me without destroying these monsters. And you can't destroy my knights without destroying the souls of your friends!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **So...Twister, Mai, Pegasus and Trent are now trapped in a duel to save the world. Can Reggie bring herself to attack her boyfriend, knowing she might lose him forever if she does attack? FIND OUT...NEXT TIME!**


	17. A Duel With Dartz! Part 3

**Dartz has planted the souls of Twister, Trent, Mai and Pegasus into his Mirror Knights, forcing our heroes to attack their friends if they want to win! Can Reggie bring herself to attack her own boyfriend, knowing that if she does, Twister's soul could be lost forever? We're about to find out!**

* * *

 _Previously on 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'_ :

Dartz: The power of the Orichalcos will swallow you both! And it all starts with this...a Spell Card known as ORICHALCOS MIRROR! Which in turn calls 4 knights to the field to protect me!

Kaiba: HOLD ON, FOLKS! I activate my Trap Card! Your knights are only safe as long as your Mirror Knight Calling Spell Card is on the field! So now, I'LL SQUASH IT! WITH RING OF DESTRUCTION! Now when your knights are destroyed, they can't come back!

Dartz: Recognize anyone?

Reggie: TWISTER!

Dartz: It's impossible to defeat me without destroying these monsters and you can't destroy my knights without destroying the souls of your friends!

* * *

Picking up where we left off...

Dartz had turned his Mirror Knights into Trent, Twister, Mai and Pegasus!

Score so far:

 **Otto: 7000**

 **Reggie: 7500**

 **Joey: 7000**

 **Kaiba: 7500**

 **Yugi: 7500**

 **Dartz: 14000**

"Tell me ladies and gentlemen, what do you think of my newest soldiers? I'm sure there's no need for any introductions," Dartz taunted.

"That's not funny!" Yugi blasted.

"Maybe not to you!"

"Enough, Dartz!" Reggie fired.

"Now cut the magic act and let's duel!"

"But we are dueling, you insensible twit! We're just doing it by my rules, that's all. Since I now control the souls of your former friends, I thought it'd be fun to let them play along with us."

The rest of the group wasn't pleased one bit!

"Leave them alone!" Tea shouted.

"What did they ever do to you?" Tristan added.

"You should be thanking me."

"And why's that, Dartz?" Otto raged.

"I'm giving you one last chance to see your friends...before their souls are gone forever!"

This only angered Reggie. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, DARTZ!"

"That's it, Regina. Let your anger consume you. Feel the darkness within you beginning to spread. The stronger your rage, the more powerful the Great Leviathan will be when it absorbs your soul. Now where was I? Ah, yes. Mirror Knight Twister. It's time to attack your girlfriend!"

Mirror Knight Twister shook, motioning to attack, but was hesitant.

"DON'T DO IT, TWISTER! FIGHT HIM OFF!" Reggie pleaded.

"What's this?" Dartz quipped. "My soldier is still loyal to you? How touching. Even though you turned your back on him, he refuses to seek revenge. That will change soon enough."

"We'll see about that, Dartz!" Reggie beamed.

"I'll set a card face-down on the field and end my turn. Let's see what you've got, Otto."

Otto growled as he drew. He wasn't about to be intimidated by a few holograms, even if one of them did have his best bro's face on it! "I'll start with my POT OF GREED Spell Card! This lets me draw 2 more cards! Now I play COST DOWN! This lowers the levels of the monsters in my hand by 2...that means I can summon out my SALVAGE WARRIOR without a sacrifice!"

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 1600**

"When Salvage Warrior comes out to play, I can summon any Tuner from my hand or the Graveyard! I choose NITRO SYNCHRON!"

 **ATK: 300**

 **DEF: 100**

"Now I'll tune Level 5 Salvage Warrior to my Level 2 Nitro Synchron! Let's kick things into overdrive with one of my favorites! I Synchro Summon...NITRO WARRIOR!"

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 1800**

"Check this one out! When Nitro Synchron is used to summon a 'Nitro' Synchro Monster, I can draw a new card! Nitro Warrior, ATTACK MIRROR KNIGHT TRENT WITH DYNAMITE CRUNCH! I never really liked Trent anyway...so it's time to wipe him out!"

"NO, OTTO! DON'T!" Reggie begged her brother.

"Look, Reg. There's no way we can win as long as those knights are in play. He's trying to stall us and I'm not falling for his tricks...GOT IT?"

Reggie sighed in defeat. "Do what you must, Rocket Boy." 'What are we supposed to do? If we let Dartz win, then the whole world loses! But if we fight back, our friends might be lost forever!' Reggie thought.

"So you've got an army of our friends...am I supposed to be scared to attack?"

"Well...only if destroying an innocent soul concerns you."

Fat chance! As a champion skateboarder and surfer, I have to do that every day," Otto retorted. "Nitro Warrior, CONTINUE YOUR ATTACK ON MIRROR KNIGHT TRENT!"

Nitro Warrior rushed in and punched Trent's Mirror Shield, destroying it.

"There goes Trent's shield!" Mokuba freaked.

"One more attack and he's toast!" Clio added.

"Junk Warrior, FINISH THE JOB WITH SCRAP FIST!"

Junk Warrior lunged into action, intent on taking Trent out of the duel for good, but his attack was blocked, thanks to Mai!

"Check it out, guys!" Tristan said

"Mai saved him!" Clio beamed.

"Now she lost her shield!" Tea worried.

"Trent's alright, thanks to Mai," Reggie said, relieved.

"Yes and by sacrificing her own shield to protect Trent, Mai Valentine just ruined your attack!" Dartz explained.

"Figures Little Miss Vain would wreck things. I'll play a card face-down and activate my STARDUST MIRAGE Trap Card! This brings back every monster that was destroyed in battle this turn! And with that, I end my turn!"

Reggie sighed as she drew her next card. "Back to me."

"Reg, you know what we have to do if we want to win this - CRUSH TRENT AND MAI!"

'NO! I can't endanger them!' Reggie thought.

"Come on, Rocket Girl! Neither one of them has a shield, SO ATTACK!" Otto prodded.

'I can't put my friends in harm's way! Not again!' she thought. "I'll play this face-down and end my turn."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ROCKET GIRL?!"

"I'll take care of things from here, Reggie!" Joey exclaimed as he drew. "I play POLYMERIZATION to fuse the Red-Eyes in my hand with the 2 other Red-Eyes Black Dragons on the field! Meet my newest monster...RED-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 4200**

 **DEF: 3500**

"Unlike Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon has a special effect! We he's summoned, I can send up to 3 cards from my deck to my Graveyard and force you to discard that many cards from your hand, Dartz! I'll send 3 cards from my Deck to my Graveyard to force you to discard your entire hand!"

"OH NO!"

Dartz's entire hand was gone, thanks to Joey and his dragon! Now Otto and co. have a huge hand advantage!

"I'll lay this face-down and end my turn."

Action shifted back to Kaiba. "Here goes! I'll start off with my POT OF GREED Spell Card, letting me draw twice! Next, I play COST DOWN! This lets me lower the level of the monsters in my hand, so I can summon my DIFFERENT DIMENSION DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 1400**

 **DEF: 1500**

"My new dragon can't be destroyed by monsters with 1900 points or less! And don't forget, my Kaiser Glider can't be destroyed by your Knights, either! Now, Kaiser Glider, ATTACK KNIGHT #1!"

Everyone gasped.

"But that's Twister!" Reggie feared. "KAIBA! STOP!"

"I haven't got a choice, Reggie! If I don't attack, we'll lose this duel! They're just holograms, so get over yourself! KAISER GLIDER, CONTINUE YOUR ATTACK!"

Kaiser Glider launched a golden fireball at Mirror Knight Twister, destroying its shield.

"I'll lay this face-down and end my turn. Yugi, you know what you have to do in order for us to win - CRUSH RODRIGUEZ, TRENT AND MAI!"

Yugi drew his card. 'I refuse to put my friends in danger!' he thought. He chose to pass his turn.

"You had your chance...AND FAILED! So it's up to me to do what you couldn't! But first I'll take a few Life Points, compliments of the Orichalcos."

 **Dartz: 16500**

"Now on to your friends. If you can't choose which one to attack, then I'll choose for you! And I'll use this! The Spell Card - TWIN-BOW CENTAUR!"

A stone statue of 2 centaur archers soon appeared at the center of the field.

"Next I'll pick 2 monsters - one on my side of the field and one on yours. Then my Centaur will randomly pick one of those monsters to remove from the game...PERMANENTLY! I think I'll target Kaiba's Kaiser Glider...and MIRROR KNIGHT TWISTER!"

Joey flinched as his dragon was at arrow-point.

"If that arrow removes Twister from the game, we'll never get him back!" Clio exclaimed.

"Yeah! And if it hits Kaiba, he'll lose most of his Life Points!" Lars added.

"Twister...or Kaiba? Who will it choose?" Dartz asked as he snapped his fingers. After that, the arrow pointing at Kaiba ignited. "Looks like you're the unlucky one this time, Mr. Kaiba," Dartz quipped as the arrow hit Kaiser Glider, then Kaiba.

"KAIBA!" everyone shouted.

 **Kaiba: 5100**

"I wouldn't want to end things on such a sour note, so allow me to share with you the upside of this tragedy - my card requires me to end my turn," Dartz explained. "Or so you think...I activate my face-down card...MISCHIEF OF THE TIME GODDESS! This lets me take another turn! I DRAW AGAIN! I summon ORICHALCOS MALEVOLENCE!"

 **ATK: 1500 - 2000**

 **DEF: 0**

"And thanks to the second layer of the sacred Seal, my power increases by another 3000 points!"

 **Dartz: 19500**

"Next, I'll attack Kaiba's Different Dimension Dragon! ORICHALCOS MALEVOLENCE! ATTACK HIS DRAGON!" Dartz commanded.

"I don't think so! I activate ATTACK GUIDANCE BARRIER! This redirects your attack to any other monster in play and raise its strength by 600! And I know just which monster to pick...YUGI'S BIG SHIELD GARDNA!"

 **Kyutora Damage Absorption Total: 29200**

"Nice move, but my Kyutora will absorb all the damage! And your pathetic Gardna is switched into Attack Mode! Next, my Centaur activates! I'll target Mirror Knight Trent...and Reggie's Masked Hero Anki!"

Dartz snapped his fingers and the arrow pointed at Reggie's Masked Hero ignited. The Centaur launched the arrow, intent on destroying Anki. But...

"I activate Stardust Dragon's effect! By sending it to the Graveyard until my next turn, I can negate your Centaur's effect and destroy it!" Otto explained.

"WHAT?!" Dartz cowered.

"VICTIM'S SANCTUARY!"

Stardust Dragon glowed as it vanished, destroying Twin-Bow Centaur and saving Reggie's Masked Hero Anki.

"Thanks for the save, Rocket Boy!" Reggie said, relieved.

"Don't mention it, Rocket Girl! You would've done the same thing," Otto told his sister.

"That ends my turn."

"And starts mine! First, thanks to its special power, my STARDUST DRAGON returns! Then, i'll play another CARD OF SANCTITY! This lets us draw until we're holding 6 cards in our hand! Next, I'll reveal my face-down card...TUNING! By sending the top card of my deck to the Graveyard, I can add a Tuner Monster from my deck to my hand! I'll add Quickdraw Synchron! Next, I'll send Max Warrior from my hand to the Graveyard to summon QUICKDRAW SYNCHRON!"

 **ATK: 700**

 **DEF: 1400**

"I now summon TUNINGWARE! Next I'll tune my Level 5 QUICKDRAW SYNCHRON to Level 1 TUNINGWARE! Let's rev things up with another favorite! I Synchro Summon TURBO WARRIOR!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 1500**

"I'll end my turn."

"My move..."

"You know what you have to do if we want to win this duel. You have to attack those Mirror Knights, Rocket Girl," Otto prodded.

'NO! I can't turn my back on Twister again!' Reggie thought to herself. Just then, she heard something from Mirror Knight Twister.

"YOU HAVE TO ATTACK!"

Reggie was shocked. A hologram with Twister's face on it was...talking to her?

"We'll be fine. If you don't attack, you'll...lose! And too many lives are depending on your victory, Rocket Girl! Trust me!"

"You do realize you're talking to a hologram with Twister's face on it," Otto told his sister.

"Once again, Otto...you're clueless. All I can do is summon Clayman in Defense Mode and end my turn."

It was Joey's move now. "HERE I COME, DARTZ! I play my DRAGON NAILS Spell! This increases my Ultimate Dragon's Attack and Defense by 600 points! Next, I play MAGIC SHARD EXCAVATION! By discarding 2 cards, I can bring back my INFERNO FIRE BLAST Spell and I'll waste no time in using it! Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, ATTACK WITH SURGING FIRE STRIKE!"

Each of Ultimate Dragon's heads launched a fire ball at Dartz, but they were all blocked by Kyutora.

 **Kyutora Damage Absorption Total: 34000**

"I'll end my turn by activating RED-EYES DRAW! This lets me pick a Red-Eyes monster in my Graveyard and draw cards depending on its level! Level 4 or lower gives me 2 cards, 5 or 6 gives me 3 cards and Level 7 or higher gives me 4 cards. I choose my Level 7 Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon that I was forced to discard with when Ultimate Dragon hit the field! Since Black Flare Dragon is Level 7, I draw 4 cards! That ends my turn!"

Back to Kaiba. His only monster was Different Dimension Dragon. He had 5100 Life Points and no monsters he could summon.

"I'll switch Different Dimension Dragon into Defense Mode and play 2 cards face-down! That ends my turn!"

"Back to me now. First, I'll switch Big Shield Gardna back into Defense Mode, then I'll play 1 card face down. Your move, Dartz."

* * *

Before Dartz could take his turn, Rafael came zooming in on his motorcycle to confront his former employer.

"You don't look happy to see me...and after all we've been through. Where's the love?" Rafael sarcastically remarked. "Don't answer that. I've heard enough lies from you! Otto and his friends opened me up to the truth. Thanks to them, I was able to escape the Seal of Orichalcos with my soul still intact..." Rafael explained, looking to the soul wall. "...unlike them and everyone else you've captured. NOW SET THEM FREE BEFORE YOU END UP ON THAT WALL!"

Dartz wasn't amused. "Your soul may have been spared but it sounds like the Orichalcos took what was left of your brain. Do you honestly think the darkness that once controlled you is gone?"

"Yes. Otto and his friends set me free!"

"Did they? Or did they trick you the way you think I did?"

Rafael grew impatient. "STOP IT! YOU'RE MESSING WITH MY HEAD!" He shouted.

"Perhaps. Or maybe I'm trying to show you that you're just like everyone else in the world. JUST LOOK AROUND YOU, RAFAEL! Each one of these poor fools gave in to their dark sides and was taken by the Seal of Orichalcos! They're evil! Just like all humans! Which is why I was chosen to wipe them out...and you're no different. You can't just walk away from the darkness, it's part of who you are. That's why I hired you. Your rage made you the perfect candidate to carry out my plan!"

"Well I'm through being angry at the world! Otto and his friends taught me what loyalty and turst are all about. I used to be like them before you came into my life and poisoned my mind with the Orichalcos!"

Dartz just laughed.

"I missed the joke."

"YOU ARE THE JOKE. The Orichalcos didn't poison your mind, it exposed who you really are on the inside - A CORRUPT HUMAN BEING, JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS ROOM!"

"What does that make you?" Clio asked, enraged.

"You might say I'm a pioneer chosen by the Orichalcos to carve out a new world. And my task is nearly done. Soon I'll have enough power to awaken the Leviathan and rebuild civilization!"

For 10,000 years, Dartz has been gathering energy to regenerate the Leviathan and rebuild civilization...but time was running out and he needed help. He required 4 subordinates to help him carry out his plan. They needed to be filled with enough anger and rage to tap the full power of the Orichalcos. They also needed a reason to hate the world as much as he did. As soon as he found Valon, Alister, Rafael and Reggie, he knew he had the quartet he needed. Of course, he did see it fit to influence certain events in their lives. For Alister, it was Dartz that orchestrated the take over of Alister's village, not Gozaburo Kaiba. It was Dartz that burned down the church, killed the nun that took Valon in and framed him for his first crime at the age of 9. For Rafael, Dartz led Rafael's family's ship into the typhoon that separated them. As for Reggie, it was Dartz that caused Trent's car to careen out of control and 'kill' Twister.

"NO! BUT WHY?" Reggie freaked.

"You're going to have to start paying attention more," Dartz retorted. "I watched you and Rafael master Duel Monsters at a young age, Regina. I needed to unlock your inner fury. It was the only way to make sure you were strong enough. Besides, I had the Legendary Dragons to contend with and quite frankly, your lives were too perfect. So I had to make some adjustments."

This just angered Reggie and Rafael.

"EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT!" Reggie exclaimed. "YOU TOOK RAFAEL FROM HIS FAMILY! YOU TOOK MY BOYFRIEND AWAY FROM ME!"

"I needed your anger, your thirst for revenge."

Rafael screamed and activated his Duel Disk. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE! YOU MONSTER!" he and Reggie shouted in unison. For Rafael, his ace monster, Guardian Eatos, appeared as the Seal of Orichalcos appeared under his feet.

"It's the Seal of Orichalcos!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Yeah...but I didn't see anyone play that card!" Tea said.

"Neither did I, Tea!" Sam added. (Note: Really, guys? Dartz played that card on his first turn!)

"RAFAEL! CONTROL YOUR ANGER! YOU CAN STOP THE SEAL!" Yugi warned.

"Wrong, Pharaoh! The Orichalcos resides within him and can never be extinguished! Its glow burns bright and I'm afraid there's no turning back now. HIS SOUL BELONGS TO ME!" Dartz exclaimed as Eatos's sword backfired and the Seal took Rafael's soul. "Another soul, another step closer to awakening the Great Beast!"

* * *

"Alright, Dartz...IT ENDS HERE!" Yugi beamed.

"How right you are! I'm just about done. Once I play this card...YOUR FATES ARE SEALED! For the Seal of Orichalcos is about to become even stronger!"

"What are you up to, Dartz?" Otto feared.

"This can't be good!" Reggie said.

"It's time to experience the 3rd level of darkness! GO! ORICHALCOS TRITOS!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **The THIRD LEVEL of darkness? Oh boy! Things aren't looking good for our heroes! Can they overcome this assault from Dartz? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	18. A Duel With Dartz! Part 4

**Things aren't looking good for our heroes! It's a multi-pronged attack as Dartz has played the 3rd layer of the Seal - ORICHALCOS TRITOS, which has the capability to stop Otto, Reggie, Joey, Kaiba and Yugi from doing...anything! And even when they do manage to launch an attack, Orichalcos Kyutora just absorbs all the damage Dartz would take! How can our heroes turn the tide of this battle?**

* * *

 _Previously on 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'_ :

Dartz: Tell me, Ladies and Gentlemen, what do you think of my newest soldiers? I'm sure there's no need for any introductions.

Reggie: That's enough, Dartz!

Kaiba: Now cut the magic act and let's duel!

Dartz: But we are dueling, you insensible twit! We're just doing it by my rules, that's all. Since I now control the souls of your former friends, I thought it'd be fun to let them play along with us.

Yugi: Alright...THIS ENDS NOW!

Dartz: How right you are. I'm just about done! Once I play this card...for the Seal of Orichalcos is about to become even stronger!

Otto: What are you up to, Dartz?

Dartz: GO! ORICHALCOS TRITOS!

* * *

Picking up where we left off...

It was Dartz's turn and he had just drawn a card that would enhance the Seal even further!

Score so far:

 **Otto: 7000**

 **Reggie: 7500**

 **Joey: 7000**

 **Kaiba: 5100**

 **Yugi: 7500**

 **Dartz: 19500**

* * *

"It's time to reinforce the sacred Seal with its most powerful layer thus far! Behold the ancient magic of my ORICHALCOS TRITOS!"

Dartz had just added a 3rd layer to the Seal!

"How could the Seal possibly get any stronger?" Otto feared.

"We're dealing with a force greater than the darkest shadows and older than time itself! Does that answer your question? Dartz retorted.

 **Dartz: 22500**

"His Life Points are out of control!" Clio exclaimed.

Dartz then activated Orichalcos Malevolence's special effect to switch Kaiba's Different Dimension into Attack Mode and proceeded to attack the dragon...but Kaiba wasn't having any of Dartz's trickery!

"WRONG, DARTZ! I activate...MY SHRINK CARD!"

Or so he thought...The 3rd layer of the Seal activated and destroyed Kaiba's Spell Card!

"Is it beginning to sink in yet? When used properly, the Seal of Orichalcos is unmatched by any other card in the game! And due to its 3rd layer, your Spell and Trap Cards are useless against me!" Dartz explained. "Now, as I was saying...ORICHALCOS MALEVOLENCE, ATTACK KAIBA'S DRAGON!"

Malevolence ignited its fist, ready to strike Kaiba's Dragon, however...

"HOLD ON! I activate my AMBUSH SHIELD card! This allows me to sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna and my Black Luster Soldier! Then I can transfer every one of its Defense Points to Different Dimension Dragon's Attack Points!"

 **Different Dimension Dragon ATK: 7000**

"Different Dimension Dragon, COUNTER-ATTACK! CRUSH HIS MONSTER NOW!"

Different Dimension Dragon launched a rainbow beam at Orichalcos Malevolence, destroying it. But all the damage was absorbed by Kyutora.

 **Kytora Damage Absorption Total: 39000**

'No matter how powerful our monsters are, his Life Points are still unharmed as long as Kyutora is on the field,' Otto thought to himself.

"Is your dueling partner really worth that much to you? Because you gave up your only defenses to save him, leaving yourself wide open to a direct attack. As a matter of fact, you left yourself open to FOUR ATTACKS! And I have the perfect foursome in mind for the job - MY MIRROR KNIGHTS! Known affectionately to you as Twister, Trent, Mai and Pegasus. NOW STRIKE DOWN THE PHARAOH, MY FOUR KNIGHTS!"

 **Yugi: 5500**

'Our Life Points are decreasing while Dartz continues to grow stronger. Now what was that Pegasus said about unlocking the secret of the Legendary Dragons? Could the card he gave me be the secret to defeating Dartz and saving mankind?' Yugi thought.

"I'll lay 2 cards face-down and end my turn for now. Alright, Mr. Rocket...let's see what you got."

"With pleasure, Dartz! I DRAW!"

"HOLD ON, ROCKET BOY! From my hand, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card - RAIMEI! This instantly deals 300 points of damage to you, Dartz!"

 **Kyutora Damage Absorption Total: 39300**

"You're on, Otto!"

"I'm not gonna let you get away with offing my best bro when my sister needs him the most! You got that, Dartz? You may have pushed around your little cronies, but I refuse to end up like them! So I play THIS!"

The card Otto drew glowed...it was just what he needed to turn the duel around.

"Guess I should've warned you - Whenever I'm about to lose, I draw exactly what I need! AND THIS TIME'S NO DIFFERENT!"

Otto had drawn his Legendary Dragon!

"IT'S CRITIAS!" Dartz called out as the dragon appeared.

"Now if I know Yugi's dueling tactics as well as I think I do, then I have to say the face-down card he played earlier is his Mirror Force Trap Card," Otto assessed.

"That's right," Yugi confirmed.

"I REVEAL YUGI'S TRAP CARD! Finally, I'll merge The Fang of Critias with Mirror Force!"

Yugi's Mirror Force spouted a rainbow light beam that Critias flew right into, effectively merging their powers.

"Now rise! MIRROR FORCE DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 1200**

"What do you plan to attack?" Reggie asked.

"Come on, Rocket Girl. You know there's no way we can win this as long as he has those 4 Knights on the field."

"OTTO, NO!" Reggie screamed.

"They're just monster holograms, so get over it! Dartz made 'em look like our friends and your former flame so you'd be scared to attack! Well, allow me! MIRROR FORCE DRAGON! STRIKE DOWN HIS PEGASUS KNIGHT NOW!"

Mirror Force Dragon's rainbow blast was easily reflected by Mirror Knight Pegasus' Mirror Shield.

"That's odd. Why would Otto attack the one that had a shield?" Lars asked.

"I think Otto wanted that Knight to reflect his attack, guys," Sam told everyone.

"Why the long face, Dartz? Could it be you're aware of my Dragon's special ability? GO, ABSORB-REFLECTION!"

A pink ball of light soon encircled Mirror Force Dragon as it took in the energy from Otto's attack.

"I guess Otto knew what he was doing!" Clio said.

"Time to use the power I just absorbed...BY REFLECTING THE BLAST BACK TO YOUR SIDE AND TAKING OUT ALL FOUR OF YOUR KNIGHTS!"

"DON'T DO IT, ROCKET BOY!" Reggie feared, worried about her boyfriend.

"Hold on! If they get hit, are their souls lost forever?" Clio asked.

"We're about to find out..."

"Don't think I'm as gullible as everyone else! Don't you know who created this technology? Seto Kaiba did! And I bet he knows how you manipulated the images to resemble our friends! So it's time to drop the act, Dartz! MIRROR FORCE DRAGON, ELIMINATE HIS MONSTERS NOW! ABSORB-REFLECTION...ACTIVATE!"

Knowing Reggie would protest, Otto put an arm out in front of her and told her to relax as Mirror Force Dragon's attack was launched, turning into rain and destroying all of Dartz's monsters.

"Twister! Are you alright?"

'We're fine!', Mirror Knight Twister responded.

'But how?' Reggie thought.

'Otto-boy...YOU DID IT!' Mirror Knight Pegasus said as the knights vanished.

"Very impressive, Mr. Rocket. But my Life Points are still unharmed. For you see, even though it's about to be destroyed, my Kyutora is able to absorb all the damage before saying its final goodbyes," Dartz explained.

"At least my boyfriend is safe," Reggie said, relieved and referring to Twister.

"Thanks to my Dragon, you have no monsters left on the field to defend you!"

"Well, I beg to differ! Take a closer look, won't you? Kyutora has another ability! WHENEVER IT'S DESTROYED, IT EVOLVES!"

Kytora vanished in a cloud of smoke and in its place came a giant Dogu-like creature.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" Joey cowered.

"My little friend is all grown up, so PLAYTIME'S OVER! Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet ORICHALCOS SHUNOROS!"

 **ATK: ? - 49500 - 50000**

 **DEF: ? - 49500**

"Do you see what I see?" Kaiba asked.

"Unfortunately," Yugi confirmed.

"See what?" Clio and Tea asked.

"That thing's got 50,000 points!" Tristan retorted.

"Don't look so surprised...YOU'RE THE ONES WHO CREATED THIS UNSTOPPABLE BEAST! You may have destroyed my previous monsters - BUT YOU UNLEASHED SOMETHING FAR WORSE!"

"It can wipe us out in one strike!" Joey said.

"How right you are! But first I have some more bad news to share! Orichalcos Shunoros, ACTIVATE YOUR SPECIAL ABILITY! RELEASE ORICHALCOS DEXIA...AND ORICHALCOS ARISTEROS!" Dartz exclaimed as Shunoros' arms detached.

"What's the meaning of this?" Reggie asked.

"Allow me to clear things up - Shunoros just released 2 more creatures. The first is known as Dexia and its attack strength is always 300 points higher than the monster it's battling, making it the perfect sword! And the 2nd one is just as strong. It will intercept every one of your attacks and retaliate with a blast that's 300 points stronger than the one you fired, making Orichalcos Aristeros the perfect shield! YOU'LL NEVER GET PAST MY TRIPLE THREAT!"

'Not only is his monster more powerful than Otto's Dragon, but with Dexia and Aristeros on the front line, our attacks won't even get through!' Reggie feared.

"I REVEAL MY FACE-DOWN CARDS! MARTYR CURSE! These Traps force one of your monsters to engage in a battle with one of my monsters and as a nasty little side effect - it cancels out any special abilities your creature may have. I'll target your Mirror Force Dragon and Kaiba's Different Dimension Dragon! Without its reflecting power, both your dragons are completely defenseless! Which means you're about to be out 2 souls! Orichalcos Shunoros, REMOVE OTTO AND KAIBA'S LIFE POINTS SO THE ORICHALCOS CAN REMOVE THEIR SPIRITS!"

A green ring soon rose to the crown of Shunoros, ready to destroy both monsters.

"PHOTON RING BLAST!"

The ring hit Mirror Force Dragon, circled around and hit Different Dimension Dragon, slicing both of them in half, then split in two, hitting Otto and Kaiba.

"2 souls down, 3 to go..."

 **Otto: 0**

 **Kaiba: 0**

 **Shunoros ATK: 45800**

"OTTO!" Reggie screamed.

"Kaiba, are you alright? KAIBA!" Yugi beamed.

"We're not done! ACTIVATE...TRAP!" Otto and Kaiba said in unison.

Joey, Reggie and Yugi glowed white as their Life Points skyrocketed.

 **Reggie: 11700**

 **Joey: 11200**

 **Yugi: 9700**

"It's called Wish of Final Effort. It converts every one of my dragon's Attack Points into your Life Points!" Otto and Kaiba explained as they stumbled to the floor, only to be caught by Reggie and Yugi.

"OTTO! NO!"

"KAIBA, WAIT! HANG ON!"

Mokuba rushed to the barrier. "SETO! COME ON! WAKE UP!" he called out.

Clio was quick to join him. "OTTO! DON'T DO THIS TO US! WE LOST TWISTER, WE CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO!"

"Say something, Rocket Boy!"

"Don't screw up! Got it? Kaiba and I fought too hard...so you can't lose this! NOW WIN THIS DUEL, REGGIE!"

"I will...I promise," Reggie told her brother as his and Kaiba's souls were taken and plastered on the wall behind them.

"You sicken me, Dartz!" Reggie said, disgusted by Dartz's actions as he threw the soulless bodies of her brother and Kaiba at Clio, Lars, Sam, Mokuba, Tristan and Tea. "It's time for us to weaken your defense! HERE GOES! Anki, Neos and Flame Wingman, ATTACK HIS ARISTEROS NOW!"

All 3 Heroes charged in on Aristeros, but their attacks failed.

 **Sunoros ATK: 37500**

 **Reggie: 10800**

"You're on, Joey!"

"RIGHT!" Joey said as he drew. "Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack Aristeros now with INFERNO SURGE!"

 **Shunoros ATK: 32400**

 **Joey: 10900**

"I'm not through yet! Next I play DE-FUSION! Time to split, Red-Eyes!"

Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon then split into its former counterparts, each with 2400 Attack Points.

"Alright, Red-Eyes trio, attack Aristeros with TRIPLE INFERNO FIRE BLAST!"

 **Shunoros ATK: 24300**

 **Joey: 10000**

"That ends my turn, Dartz!"

"Before you take your turn, there's something you should know, Pharaoh. You and I met 5000 years ago when you were King of Egypt. We may not have been officially introduced, but I was there watching you," Dartz told the Pharaoh/Yugi.

"Go on."

"When the battle of Atlantis ended, I thought the Great Leviathan was gone forever...that is, until I met you!"

"HOLD ON! What does that creature of yours have to do with Yugi?" Reggie beamed.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

The Seal then transported Reggie, Joey and Yugi through time to Ancient Egypt - 3000 B.C. More specifically...the Pharaoh's palace. There, we see the Pharaoh and Priest Seto dealing with a Diabound Colonel presumably controlled by Thief King Bakura. Priest Seto offers to assist the Pharoah, but the Pharaoh decides to handle the issue himself by summoning none other than Obelisk the Tormentor! Obelisk easily takes out Diabound, subduing Thief King Bakura in the process...or so they thought. It was on this day that Dartz realized the Great Leviathan would rise again. He sensed the power within the Pharaoh and wanted it for himself...but the time wasn't right as there was another person threatening to destroy the world, so he waited. Dartz's day came when 16 year old Yugi Moto solved the Millennium Puzzle, unlocking the Pharoah's power and unleashing his ancient enemies, ushering in the age of the Shadow Games once more.

"I saw it all! The way you conjured up creatures of darkness to do your bidding! You're evil, Pharaoh, and there's no denying it! And soon you'll get what you deserve...WHEN I FEED YOUR SOUL TO THE GREAT LEVIATHAN AND COMPLETE THAT WHICH I STARTED CENTURIES AGO!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Otto and Kaiba may have been knocked out of the fight, but can they along with Twister, Trent and Quadruple Image reach out to Reggie, Joey and Yugi to give them a fighting chance against Dartz and the forces of the Orichalcos? And what did Pegasus mean by 'unlocking the secret of the Legendary Dragons'? What do Timaeus, Critias and Hermos have hidden and will it be enough to defeat Dartz and save mankind? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	19. A Duel With Dartz! Part 5

**Otto and Kaiba have been captured, leaving Reggie, Joey and Yugi to fend for themselves against Dartz and the forces of the Orichalcos! Will their friends reach out from the beyond to give them one last fighting chance before they sink into the depths of despair? For in times of distress, hope resides among the Legendary Dragons of Atlantis as they reveal their true form...**

* * *

 _Previously on 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'_ :

Dartz: Behold the ancient magic of my ORICHALCOS TRITOS! When used properly, The Seal of Orichalcos is unmatched by any other card in the game and thanks to its third layer, your Spell and Trap Cards are useless against me!

Otto: Thanks to my Dragon, you have no monsters left to defend you!

Dartz: Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet ORICHALCOS SHUNOROS!

Kaiba: Do you see what I see?

Yugi: Unfortunately.

Dartz: Orichalcos Shunoros, REMOVE OTTO AND KAIBA'S LIFE POINTS SO THE ORICHALCOS CAN REMOVE THEIR SPIRITS! PHOTON RING BLAST!

Reggie: OTTO!

Yugi: KAIBA! NO!

Otto and Kaiba: Activate...TRAP! It converts every one of my dragon's Attack Points into your Life Points!

Dartz: Soon you'll get what you deserve...WHEN I FEED YOUR SOULS TO THE GREAT LEVIATHAN AND COMPLETE THAT WHICH I STARTED CENTURIES AGO!

* * *

We pick things up in another world. This world is full of bubbles. These bubbles contain people...but not just any people! One of them was Twister!

"I've had some freaky dreams, but this one definitely trumps them all," Twister remarked. Then it started coming back to him. "Wait a sec...I remember being trapped in a duel, but how did I end up floating around in here?" he asked. Just then, he heard a familiar voice.

"Twist? Is that you?"

"Hey! Otto-man! Long time, no see!"

It was his best friend Otto!

"I'm glad you're alright, Twist!" Otto exclaimed. The celebration would be short-lived as the creator of Duel Monsters gave them a harsh reality check.

"Please, bubble boy. You call THIS alright?"

"PEGASUS!" Otto and Twister gasped.

"If we don't get out soon, we never will!"

"But where exactly are we?" Twister asked. Then he saw Rafael, Valon, Alister, Trent, Mai, Kaiba and the kids from Quadruple Image. "Wait a second! Everyone here had their soul captured! This must be where the Orichalcos spits you out after you lose a duel! Calm down, Twist...maybe it is just a dream..."

"This is no dream, Twister. And take a look at what's on the other side! Things are about to get much worse!"

On the other end was a giant eye and it was sucking up all the captured souls.

"What is that thing?" Twister asked.

"Weren't you paying attention? That's The Great Leviathan! And it's using human souls for power!" Pegasus explained.

"It's doing what?!" Twister gasped.

"We can still get out of this if Reggie, Yugi and Joey defeat Dartz!" Otto told Twister.

"But how? You and Kaiba are with us now! That means they're facing Dartz alone out there!"

"WRONG! Kaiba and I may have been knocked out of the fight, but they're not alone!"

"I don't think I follow you, Otto-man."

"They still have all of us! Sure we're not there next to 'em, but that hasn't stopped us before!"

Twister had a grim look on his face. "I don't think that's gonna work this time, Otto. Dartz is playin' by his own rules...and nothin' can take down The Seal of Orichalcos."

"There is one thing that can help..." Pegasus interjected. "It's the card I gave Yugi-boy. If he draws it, he'll be able to unleash a force like no other!"

"And this mystery card can beat Dartz?" Twister asked.

"Yes."

It was on a trip to Egypt that Pegasus was inspired to create the game of Duel Monsters after making an astonishing discovery. He discovered that the Legendary Dragons guarded a parallel world where Duel Monsters really existed. Pegasus searched most of his life for even the tiniest of clues about these dragons. He searched the microscopic world, then scanned the vast reaches of the universe for clues...no luck. He had created a card that unlocks the secret of the dragons. Then it dawned on him - what if these dragons weren't dragons? What if they were humans? During the Battle of Atlantis, Dartz transformed 3 brave knights into dragons in an effort to weaken them. Now Reggie, Joey and Yugi must restore them to their original form before time runs out!

* * *

Back to the duel...

Score so far:

 **Reggie: 10800**

 **Joey: 10000**

 **Yugi: 9700**

 **Dartz: 22500**

"Don't you see what's going on, Dartz?" Pharaoh/Yugi asked. "The Orichalcos has corrupted your mind! It's been filling your head with lies for over 10,000 years!"

"You should talk. You've been lying to the world for almost as long - trying to convince the world that fate sent you here to protect us from evil," Dartz retorted.

"And you think that's a lie?"

"Yes. In fact, your very heart is filled with evil - the same evil you claim to be fighting! And for that, every one of you must be punished! For today...history repeats itself, AND THE BATTLE OF ATLANTIS SHALL BEGIN AGAIN!"

"You can't! NOT ANOTHER WAR!" Reggie feared.

"We won't let that happen, Dartz!" Joey exclaimed.

"Too late. It's already begun."

"If that's the case...WE'LL END IT, HERE AND NOW!" Pharaoh/Yugi exclaimed as he drew. "It's my move! I'll begin by activating my POT OF GREED! This lets me draw 2 more cards! Then I'll summon my OBNOXIOUS CELTIC GUARDIAN to the field!"

'All we can do for now is try our best to avoid his attacks until we draw the right card,' Reggie thought.

"I'll play one card face down and end my turn. Your move, Dartz," Yugi declared.

"And you know what that means...I AUTOMATICALLY GET ANOTHER 1500 LIFE POINTS!"

 **Dartz: 24000**

"We know, Dartz...just make your move already!" Joey said, annoyed.

"Very well...my Dexia's special ability activates now, ensuring its strength is always 300 points higher than the monster is battling, meaning your only defense is as good as gone, Pharaoh! Leaving your Life Points wide open for annihilation! It's over! ORICHALCOS DEXIA, DESTROY HIS OBNOXIOUS CELTIC GUARDIAN!"

Dexia charged up its attack and launched a laser at Celtic Guardian, but...

"REVEAL TRAP! HERO BARRIER!" Reggie exclaimed, activating her Trap Card. "Thanks to this card, your attack is negated and your turn is over, thanks to the Flame Wingman I have on the field!" Reggie explained.

 **Shunoros ATK: 22800**

"That means it's back to me! As long as we have Life Points, we'll never surrender to you! I play my own POT OF GREED! This lets me draw 2 new cards! Then I'll play CARD OF SANCTITY! This will force us to draw until we all hold 6 cards in our hand! I'll play 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

"My move now! DRAW! I activate RED-EYES FUSION! I merge two of my Red-Eyes Black Dragons to summon RED-EYES TWIN BURST DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 3100**

 **DEF: 2600**

"Twin Burst Dragon, ATTACK ARISTEROS NOW!"

 **Shunoros ATK: 19400**

"That ends my turn."

"And starts mine! DARTZ, IT ALL ENDS RIGHT NOW!" Pharoah/Yugi exclaimed as he drew. 'It's the card Pegasus gave me! I can sense it!'

"Well...GET ON WITH IT!"

"Do you know what's in my hand? THE KEY TO UNLOCKING THE SECRET OF THE LEGENDARY DRAGONS!"

Dartz gasped. He knew he was in trouble. "WHAT?!"

"You heard me...LEGEND OF HEART!"

A line of fire soon overtook the field as Timaeus, Hermos and Critias appeared. "I give up 1000 Life Points and remove Obnoxious Celtic Guardian from the field! This lets us summon Critias, Hermos and Timaeus in their true form!"

 **Yugi: 8700**

The 3 dragons flew into the air and disappeared into a black hole in the sky.

"FINALLY! AFTER 10 MILLENNIA IN CAPTIVITY, WE'VE BEEN SET FREE!"

"NO! NOT THEM!" Dartz cowered as a lightning bolt came down, revealing the true forms of the Legendary Dragons...the Legendary Knights of Atlantis!

"I am he who is named TIMAEUS!"

"And I am...SIR CRITIAS!"

"I am known as...SIR HERMOS!"

Legendary Knights:

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 1800**

"In the name of Atlantis, WE HAVE BEEN REBORN!"

"I THOUGHT I TOOK CARE OF YOU CENTURIES AGO!"

You thought wrong, Dartz! In the presence of the Legendary Knights of Atlantis, the Seal of Orichalcos is rendered absolutely powerless and is instantly destroyed!

 **Shunoros ATK: 18900**

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! MY PRECIOUS SEAL IS GONE!"

"Your ring of darkness is useless in our presence!" Hermos explained.

"Did you forget our last encounter?" Critias asked.

"EYE certainly did not!" Timeaus said, referring to his scarred eye. "AND I HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE WITH YOU!"

Dartz grunted. He was up against his old enemies once again...

"The time has come to weaken your defense. TIMAEUS! ATTACK HIS ORICHALCOS ARISTEROS!"

Timaeus flew in and slashed Aristeros, but the attack failed.

 **Yugi: 8400**

 **Shunoros ATK: 15800**

"Now Critias, Hermos...IT'S YOUR TURN!"

 **Shunoros ATK: 9600**

 **Yugi: 7800**

"I'll hand Critias off to Reggie and Hermos to Joey before ending my turn."

"NOW...ORICHALCOS SHUNOROS, ATTACK CRITIAS WITH PHOTON RING BLAST!"

Reggie was having none of Dartz's assault!

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, DARTZ! Critias, DEFEND! Your attack won't work, thanks to his special ability!"

"HIS WHAT?!" Dartz cowered.

"Critias is able to access every Trap Card used during the duel, including...the reflecting power of MIRROR FORCE!"

Critias' sword glowed blue as it took in the power of Mirror Force. When Shunoros's attack was launched, it was blocked by the glowing sword.

"Now Critias can stop your attack and send it right back at your monsters!"

Dartz had just walked right into a Trap! Critias slashed Shunoros's ring, breaking it apart, destroying Dartz's triple threat instantly.

 **Dartz: 14400**

"Excellent move, Ms. Rocket...Bravo," Dartz commended. "By the way, did I mention that Shunoros has a special ability as well?"

Shunoros broke apart, revealing a dark portal with a giant snake inside it.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" Joey feared.

"The moment Shunoros was vanquished, my Divine Serpent...WAS BORN! Of course there's a price to pay. First I must send every card in my hand to the Graveyard. After that, I'm required to give up every one of my Life Points! Oh well."

 **Dartz: 0**

"That means you lose," Pharaoh/Yugi said.

"Under normal conditions, yes. However, as long as my Divine Serpent is on the field, I remain in the game. But if you destroy him, you win," Dartz explained.

 **ATK: Infinite**

 **DEF: Infinite**

"His strength..." Pharaoh/Yugi began.

"IT'S INFINITE!" Reggie, Joey and Pharaoh/Yugi said in unison.

"Which means there's not a card in your decks that can stand up to it. And once it strikes your monsters, your souls will be mine! Since I'm still in my Battle Phase, I can still attack! I discard 10 cards from my deck so my new monster can attack. Divine Serpent, ATTACK! STRIKE DOWN REGGIE'S ELEMENTAL HERO!"

Divine Serpent launched a stream of fire at Flame Wingman, but...

"HOLD IT! Reveal Trap! All I have to do is give up half my Life Points and my Soul Shield activates, blocking your attack!"

Yugi saved her with a Trap Card!

 **Yugi: 3900**

"Nice save, Yugi! Now let's end this! I activate POLYMERIZATION to fuse Clayman with the Sparkman in my hand to summon THUNDER GIANT!"

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1500**

"I'll lay a card face down and end my turn. You're up, Joey!"

"And here goes! First, I'll clear my back row with GIANT TRUNADE! This returns all my Spell and Trap Cards to my hand! Then, I'll lay a card face-down and end my turn."

"That means it's back to me!" Pharaoh/Yugi aid as he drew. The card he drew was Dark Magician Girl. He recalled the day that Dark Magician Girl warned him of the Leviathan's return.

"MASTER! Both of our worlds are in grave danger, for soon the great beast will awaken! YOU'RE OUR ONLY HOPE!"

'I made you a promise and I won't go back on my word,' he thought.

"I play one card face-down. Now it's your move."

"Very well...first, I discard 10 cards from my deck so my Serpent can attack. DIVINE SERPENT, GO! STRIKE DOWN ONE OF THEIR KNIGHTS!"

Divine Serpent's fire strike hit Timaeus, destroying it.

"TIMAEUS, NO!"

 **Yugi: 0**

"And then there were 2. But more importantly...you just lost the rest of your Life Points! So your soul is mine!" Dartz said as the Seal reappeared and closed in on Yugi...only to be shattered. And out of the smoke came Yugi and Dark Magician Girl!

"Tell me! HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?"

"You told me to play a card, so I did," Yugi told Dartz. "It's a powerful Trap Card known as Relay Soul. When my Life Points hit 0, it allowed me to stay in the game by summoning my Dark Magician Girl and putting my fate in her hands. So you and I are in the same situation now. Each of us has one monster - you have your Serpent...and I have Dark Magician Girl. When one is destroyed, the cardholder will lose. Alright, LET THE FINAL PHASE BEGIN!"

"Yes. But understand this. You may have altered the rules of our battle, but your chances of victory are just as slim!"

"I have the spirits of my friends to support me, Dartz! You on the other hand are completely alone!" Yugi retorted.

"I possess more power than you or your friends and I'll prove it by playing this...IMPACT REVIVE! It brings back a monster that was destroyed in battle this turn and gives it an extra 500 Attack Points!"

The monster Dartz chose to bring back...WAS TIMAEUS!

"I thought it'd be fun to prove how powerless the 3 of you truly are. Oh, and one other thing...IMPACT REVIVE LETS ME ATTACK ONE MORE TIME!"

Reggie, Joey and Yugi gasped.

"I discard 10 cards from my deck to my Graveyard! DIVINE SERPENT, END THE PHARAOH'S EXISTENCE!"

Divine Serpent launched what should be its final attack against Yugi. However...

"Sorry, Dartz! But with your attack, you've triggered my Trap! I PLAY THE FLUTE OF SUMMONING KURIBOH! This card...well...summons a Kuriboh. More specifically, it summons my good friend WINGED KURIBOH to Yugi's field to block your attack! So your Serpent's been stopped!" Reggie explained. Then she drew her next card. "So much for infinite strength. Lesson 1 of Duel Monsters - Attack Points aren't everything."

Dartz scoffed. "You dodge one blast and you think you're on top of the world? PLEASE!"

Reggie turned to Joey. "Mind if I borrow Hermos, Joey?" she asked.

"My cards are your cards, Rocket Girl," Joey confirmed.

With a nod, Reggie began her assault. "Critias and Hermos, prepare to strike. TAKE DOWN HIS DIVINE SERPENT!"

"RIGHT!"

Critias and Hermos flew in on Divine Serpent, preparing to take it down.

"FEEL MY SWORD OF WISDOM!" Critias declared.

"FEEL MY SWORD OF RENEWAL!" Hermos exclaimed.

Dartz shook off the attacks as too weak before realizing the Knights are still standing tall.

"Your Knights should've been destroyed the moment they collided with my Divine Serpent!"

"WRONG, DARTZ! Has your memory faded after all these years? Each of these Knights has a hidden power! Critias, absorb the ability of ATTACK GUIDANCE BARRIER! This lets Critias to transfer his attack to any other monster on the field! So the new target of his Sword of Wisdom will be LEGENDARY KNIGHT HERMOS!"

Dartz shivered in fear as Critias reflected his own attack at Hermos.

"It's time for Hermos to activate his special ability now...but first I must sacrifice Otto's Stardust Dragon, Nitro Warrior, Turbo Warrior and Junk Warrior! This allows Hermos to quadruple the strength of Critias's attack...AND SEND THAT ATTACK RIGHT BACK!"

"YOU CAN'T!"

"I JUST DID! Now our two Knights are reflecting their attacks back and forth as its strength increases to infinity!"

"So? That attack is stuck in an endless loop!"

"HOLD ON, DARTZ! We're not done yet! We still have one Knight left!" Yugi exclaimed. "Timaeus, MERGE TOGETHER WITH CRITIAS AND HERMOS! Your Divine Serpent's strength may be infinite, but that's still not enough. For now there's a force beyond infinity!"

All 3 knights combined to form a 10 foot tall golden-armored knight.

"OUR KNIGHT OF DESTINY!"

 **ATK: Infinite**

 **DEF: Infinite**

"A power greater than my Divine Serpent? IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Why don't you see for yourself, Dartz?" Joey began.

"Knight of Destiny, ELIMINATE DARTZ'S SERPENT AND BRING TWISTER HOME!" Reggie exclaimed as Knight of Destiny charged his saber.

"SWORD OF JUSTICE!" Reggie, Joey and Yugi shouted as Knight of Destiny slashed Divine Serpent.

"NO!" Dartz exclaimed, knowing that he has lost.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Check it out, you guys!" Twister said. "It's some kind of portal! That must be a way out!"

"Does that mean what I think it means, Twist?" Otto asked.

"Yeah..."

"ROCKET GIRL WON!" Otto and Twister celebrated.

* * *

Back at Paradius...

"This madness is finally over, Dartz!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Dartz has been defeated! But is the Leviathan about to be revived anyway? And how will our heroes stand up to Dartz's secret weapon? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	20. Rise of the Leviathan

**Dartz has been defeated and Twister has been saved! But, this battle is far from over as Dartz has one last trump card up his sleeve! What will our heroes do against the Great Beast? FIND OUT NOW!**

* * *

 _Previously on 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'_ :

Yugi: You heard me...LEGEND OF HEART! This lets me summon Critias, Hermos and Timaeus in their true forms! Timaeus! Merge together with Critias and Hermos!

Reggie: KNIGHT OF DESTINY, ELIMINATE DARTZ'S SERPENT AND BRING TWISTER HOME!

Yugi, Reggie and Joey: SWORD OF JUSTICE!

Dartz: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Otto and Twister: ROCKET GIRL WON!

Reggie: This madness is finally over, Dartz!

* * *

We pick things up at Paradius headquarters where Yugi, Joey and Reggie have just defeated Dartz by destroying his Divine Serpent.

"YOU LOSE, DARTZ! Your 10,000 year quest is finally over!" Yugi declared.

"NO! This can't be! I've come too close! All I need are 2 more powerful souls and the Great Leviathan will rise from the depths of the Earth!"

"Too little, too late, Dartz! Your Serpent has been slain!" Reggie fired back as Timaeus, Critias and Hermos returned. "And with that, our duel comes to an end."

"We beat you fair and square, Dartz! Now you hold up your end of the bargain and release our friends!" Joey furiously exclaimed. "We've all had enough of you!"

Just then, the ground began to shake as a portal opened and Dartz vanished, supposedly being 'eaten' by the Leviathan.

With Dartz's sacrifice, a cyclone appeared across the Earth, enshrouding the planet in darkness and causing tidal waves.

* * *

'This is Central Command to USS Courage. We've received reports that a massive storm of unknown origins is spreading across the globe. Upgrade all units to Yellow Alert status immediately and maintain your current coordinates until further notice.'

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Paradius...

"CHOSEN DUELISTS, BY THE POWER OF ATLANTIS...WE RELEASE THEE!" Timaeus called out to the soul world as the hands of him, Critias and Hermos glowed, releasing Otto, Kaiba and Twister. "NOW, DUELISTS OF THE PROPHECY, BY ORDER OF THE KNIGHTS OF ATLANTIS...CROSS INTO THE HUMAN WORLD!"

On command, the souls of Otto, Kaiba and Twister flew from the portal leading to the soul world, returning to their respective bodies.

"Twister..." Reggie said softly as she watched Twister's soul go by.

Otto's soul was the first to return, then Kaiba's. Twister was stashed away on Kaiba's chopper the entire time and because of that, his soul was the last to return to its proper body.

"Mokuba? Mokuba, wake up! Come on!" Kaiba called to his brother. Mokuba woke up soon after.

"SETO! You're here! You're here!" Mokuba celebrated, hugging his older brother.

"Aw, great...YOU'RE BACK." Tristan said sarcastically as Sam, Clio and Tea woke up.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"We're at Paradius, ya klutz!" Clio chided as her boyfriend came to.

"Looks like Rocket Girl won, Clio," Otto pointed out.

"REGGIE!" Clio and Tea called out as they ran to her.

"Hey, guys! Good to have you back!" Reggie said as Clio and Tea hugged her. Just then, a familiar face sporting a brown and beige cap rushed in.

"ALRIGHT, OUT OF MY WAY! Where's my buddy at?" Twister asked as he ran to Otto and hugged him. "OTTO-MAN! Man, did I miss this spiky head of yours!"

"Good to have you back, Twist!"

"Good to be back, Otto!" Twister called out as he turned to his girlfriend. "ROCKET GIRL!" He celebrated, kissing her. "I guess you got my note and beat Dartz, huh?"

Reggie smiled "I still have the note and yes...I beat Dartz!"

"The gang is back!" Clio exclaimed as she and Sam rushed in to hug Otto, Twister and Reggie. Lars jumped in soon after. "Bro, don't scare us like that ever again!"

"I make no promises in that regard, Lars," Twister told his brother before turning his attention to Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba and Mokuba. "Otto...I know Yugi and the Kaiba brothers...but who're the others?"

"Introductions later, Twister. Right after our duel ended, Dartz vanished into a portal," Reggie started.

"I fear he's bringing back the Leviathan on his own terms. He must be stopped before the Leviathan wipes us all out!"

"Then you can count on me! Me...and my Blackwings, of course!"

"Don't forget me and my Red Dragon Archfiend!" Lars exclaimed.

"And you better not be going anywhere without my Black Rose Dragon!" Clio told her boyfriend.

"My Power Tool Dragon is ready for battle!"

"And of course, we can't forget my Stardust Dragon, Reggie's Ancient Fairy Dragon and the Legendary Knights of Atlantis!" Otto called out.

The ground started shaking again as Roland called everyone outside. To everyone's surprise...ATLANTIS ROSE FROM THE DEPTHS OF THE OCEAN!

* * *

"You sure that's Atlantis?" Clio asked.

"Big ancient city rising out from the ocean? I'd say that fits the bill," Otto retorted.

Some more bad news - Atlantis has caused a massive hurricane, 6,000 miles in diameter heading for the East Coast and projected to make landfall in 1 hour!

"This can't be good!" Sam feared.

"We gotta go up there and stop Dartz for good!" Otto said. "Clio, Reggie, Sam, Twister, Lars...YOU GUYS READY TO SAVE THE WORLD?"

All of them nodded as they re-entered Paradius with Otto, soon joined by Yugi, Joey and Kaiba. Yugi stopped short to pick up his Egyptian God Cards before rejoining the group and handing Hermos back to Joey.

"WE'RE BACK IN BUSINESS!" Joey exclaimed.

"All we have to do now is find that snake. He couldn't have gone far," Otto said.

Then, a projection of Dartz appeared in front of the portal. "Right you are! Come in, Ladies and Gentlemen! The party's just begun!"

"IT'S HIM!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Are we goin' or not?" Joey asked.

"What do you think, genius?" Kaiba retorted.

"I'm detecting some sarcasm here, Rich Boy," Joey fired back as they walked into the portal and soon found themselves in Atlantis.

"I have a hunch as to where Dartz is..." Otto told the crew as he pointed towards the green beam of light.

"I guess giant green beam of light marks the spot," Joey said.

The group rushed into the palace, where they found Dartz in a stone gazebo, motionless. Yugi reached out to touch Dartz, only to reveal that Dartz somehow left his body behind. He's with the Great Leviathan, but he substituted the souls of the Chosen Duelists with an equally powerful soul...HIS OWN! The Great Leviathan has been reborn! The Leviathan wrapped itself around Atlantis and stared down our heroes.

* * *

"Fueled by the power of my spirit, the Great Leviathan has returned!"

"That thing could pick its teeth with an Egyptian God!" Sam cowered.

"And it's here to conquer mankind," Clio said.

"NOT WHILE WE'RE AROUND!" Otto called out as he activated his Duel Disk.

"We're not gonna stand around and let some overgrown snake destroy the world!" Lars shouted as his Duel Disk activated. "LET'S DO THIS!"

"BRING IT ON, DARTZ!" Clio and Reggie said, activating their own Duel Disks.

"We're gonna send you to the chop shop, Dartz!" Sam cried as his Duel Disk activated.

"Dartz, there's a Twister warning in effect...AND YOU'RE IN THE LINE OF FIRE!" Twister shouted as he activated his Duel Disk.

"Let's go, you snake in the grass!" Joey called out, his Duel Disk activating.

"LET'S ROLL!" Yugi said as he and Kaiba activated their Duel Disks.

"I'll begin by summoning out TURBO WARRIOR, DRILL WARRIOR, NITRO WARRIOR and STARDUST SPARK DRAGON!" Otto began as the monsters appeared before him.

"My turn! I'll summon NOTHUNG THE STARLIGHT, ARMED WING, ARMOR MASTER and SILVERWIND THE ASCENDANT!" Twister continued, summoning his Blackwings.

"Rocket Girl's time to shine! I summon MASKED HERO DARK LAW, ELEMENTAL HERO FLAME WINGMAN, ELECTRUM and NEOS!"

"It's my move now!" Clio said. "I summon HARPIE LADY SISTERS, HARPIE QUEEN, HARPIE HARPIST AND HARPIE'S PET DRAGON!"

"You're goin' down in flames, Dartz!" Lars called out. "I summon MAD ARCHFIEND, BIG PIECE GOLEM, VICE DRAGON and POWER INVADER!"

"MORPHTRONIC STAPLEN, CELFON, BOOMBOXEN and GADGET HAULER! I SUMMON YOU!" Sam called out.

"I'm kickin' it with my FLAME SWORDSMAN, my JINZO and good ol' RED-EYES!" Joey declared.

"I summon my DARK MAGICIAN, my SUMMONED SKULL and my KURIBOH!" Yugi added.

"My turn! I summon BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON! Then I'll add my GADGET SOLDIER and VORSE RAIDER!" Kaiba finished. Now it was time for the Knights of Atlantis to make their appearance.

* * *

"NOW, TIMEAUS!"

"Along with THE FANG OF CRITIAS!"

"And the unstoppable CLAW OF HERMOS!"

"ARISE!" Otto, Yugi and Joey called out as the dragons appeared.

"I activate LEGEND OF HEART! NOW SHOW US YOUR TRUE FORM!"

The dragons glowed and soon vanished, revealing the Legendary Knights of Atlantis.

"YOU'RE KIDDIN' ME!" Reggie said, stunned.

"They're really knights?" Twister added.

Now for the assault..."MONSTERS, ATTACK!" Otto shouted as their monsters launched into battle in an effort to take down the Leviathan. The attacks knocked the Leviathan back, but weren't enough.

"So when do you plan on launching your real attack, Ladies and Gentlemen?" Dartz taunted.

"NO WAY!" Reggie exclaimed.

"All those attacks and not a single scratch?" Joey said, baffled. Then Otto came up with a plan. "Yugi, I've got a plan! TIMAEUS, ABSORB THENIEN THE GREAT SPHINX'S EFFECT AND MULTIPLY YOUR ATTACK POWER BY 10!"

Now it was time for Part 2 of their plan. "TIMAEUS, ABSORB KURIBOH'S ABILITY TO MULTIPLY AND ATTACK WITH THE STRENGTH OF 100,000 KNIGHTS!"

Timaeus's sword glowed as he absorbed the monsters' effects. "SWORD OF JUSTICE! END THIS NOW!" the blue-armored knight declared as he swung his sword, striking the Leviathan with the force of an army of knights, sending the Leviathan out of Atlantis.

"DIRECT HIT!" Lars cheered.

"The prisoners are free!" Otto celebrated.

"COULD'VE FOOLED ME! Now do you realize what you're dealing with?" Dartz taunted once more as Leviathan launched its attack. However, Otto was having none of what Leviathan was about to dish out!

"Legendary Knight Critias, ABSORB THE POWER OF YUGI'S MIRROR FORCE TRAP AND REFLECT LEVIATHAN'S ATTACK!"

Just like in the duel, Critias reflected Dartz's attack right back at his monster! But it wasn't enough as Leviathan launched another attack!

"If this attack hits, we'll be fried to a crisp!" Joey feared.

"Legendary Knight Timaeus, ABSORB THE ABILITY OF MY BIG SHIELD GARDNA AND ACTIVATE FULL BARRIER SHIELD!"

Timaeus used his sword to project a shield to protect our heroes...but their monsters were destroyed!

"OUR MONSTERS!"

"They're gone" Reggie cowered as that rainbow spectrum reappeared.

"I know those lights!" Otto said.

"Me too," Clio added.

"Ditto," Reggie confirmed.

"It's exactly the same as...that day," Yugi concluded as Dark Magician Girl appeared with other monsters.

'MONSTERS, UNITE! Without us, all hope is lost! Together, we can defeat the Great Beast! NOW, GO!', Dark Magician Girl commanded her monster army as they rushed in to attack.

"Someone's helping us!" Joey called out.

"Well are we just gonna stand here like dorks or are we gonna do something?" Lars remarked.

Otto growled. "I'LL SHOW YOU A DORK, LARS! Check this out! I summon STARDUST CHARGE WARRIOR, STARDUST SIFR DIVINE DRAGON and ROAD WARRIOR!"

"You're through, Dartz! I'll add these 3 - MOONLIGHT ROSE DRAGON, SPLENDID ROSE and PHOENIXIAN CLUSTER AMARILYIS!

"Let's kick things into high gear! I summon ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON, POWER TOOL MECHA DRAGON and LIFE STREAM DRAGON!"

"Prepare to meet the Master of Faster! I summon POWER GIANT, CHAOS KING ARCHFIEND and EXPLODER DRAGONWING!"

"Heroes, UNITE! Go, MASKED HERO ACID, ELEMENTAL HERO TEMPEST and SHINING FLARE WINGMAN!"

"Come on out, my feathered friends! I summon ASSAULT BLACKWING - RAIKIRI THE RAIN SHOWER, BLACKWING - ELPHIN THE RAVEN and OBSIDIAN HAWK JOE!"

"Check out these bad boys! GEARFREID, ROCKET WARRIOR and GILFORD THE LIGHTNING!"

"I play XYZ-DRAGON CANNON, BLADE KNIGHT and KAISER SEA HORSE!"

"I'll add these 3 cards - BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER, BUSTER BLADER and VALKYRION!"

After all the new monsters appeared, they launched into battle and attacked the Leviathan.

"That snake's as good as toast!" Otto cheered. "No way it can survive this onslaught!"

Otto was wrong, the Leviathan survived and proceeded to destroy all their monsters, including the Knights of Atlantis! Then the Leviathan snagged Yugi, Joey and Kaiba.

"NO!" Otto cried.

"YUGI! JOEY! KAIBA!" Clio called out as the trio was snatched up into the Leviathan's Pits of Despair. They had to think up a plan and fast! Yugi thought that if they could hear the souls inside the Leviathan, maybe they could hear those outside! So, Otto and Yugi called out to the captured souls to focus on the light in their hearts - focus on those they care about, those who have helped them and remember what they fought for. And with the help of that light and the monster army, Yugi, Joey and Kaiba were set free! Yugi had also just summoned...THE THREE GODS OF EGYPT!

"Nice work, Otto," Yugi commended.

"Couldn't have worked without you, Yugi!" Otto thanked the King of Games.

"How'd you guys get out of there?" Reggie asked.

"By summoning them..." Yugi began as the Egyptian Gods descended.

"It's Obelisk, Slifer and the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Joey added.

"The Egyptian Gods!" Lars observed.

"We all know who they are, Lars," Otto retorted as the Spirit of the Pharaoh flew out of Yugi's body to head the battle. "The Pharaoh and the Gods may need our help, you guys," Otto said as he turned to Reggie, Clio, Twister, Sam and Lars as they launched themselves into the air to join the Pharaoh.

* * *

"Your move, Dartz," Reggie declared.

"YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE THE GREAT LEVIATHAN? You have a lot to learn!" Dartz taunted as the Leviathan roared.

"Egyptian Gods, COUNTER-ATTACK!"

Dartz remarked that the Gods were supposedly powerless before Slifer and Ra set Obelisk free.

"Guess again, Dartz!" Twister said. (Note: Cue 'Clear Mind' from the 5Ds soundtrack!)

"SIGNER DRAGONS, UNITE!" Otto declared. "I SUMMON STARDUST DRAGON!"

"BLACK ROSE DRAGON, I SUMMON YOU!"

"I PLAY RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!"

"BLACK-WINGED DRAGON, TAKE FLIGHT!"

"ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON, LET'S GO!"

"POWER TOOL DRAGON, ROLL OUT!"

The birthmarks of Otto, Clio, Lars, Twister, Reggie and Sam glowed as their respective Signer Dragons appeared. Otto has the head of the dragon, Clio has the dragon's foot, Lars has the dragon's wings, Twister - the tail of the dragon, Reggie - the dragon hand and Sam - the heart of the dragon. Then, the marks combined on Otto's back to form the mark of the Crimson Dragon.

"Now to combine our 6 dragons to form a beast of unfathomable power! SIGNER DRAGONS, COMBINE TO UNLEASH YOUR TRUE FORM!" Otto commanded as all 6 Signer Dragons flew into the sky and collided to reveal a giant, bright red dragon that looks just like the mark on Otto's back.

"You now face..." Otto began.

"THE CRIMSON DRAGON!" they all said together.

This didn't faze Dartz one bit as he launched another attack on the Gods. The Pharaoh didn't hesitate to counter as Dartz remarked that the Leviathan is powered by the darkness of those trapped inside.

"WRONG, DARTZ!" Reggie shouted. "We were able to transform that darkness into light!"

"A light which now powers our monsters!" Otto added. "CRIMSON DRAGON, EGYPTIAN GODS...TOPPLE THE LEVIATHAN!" Yugi, Otto, Clio, Reggie, Twister, Lars and Sam called out in unison as all 4 monsters launched a joint attack against the Leviathan.

DIRECT HIT! The Great Leviathan isn't so great anymore! Thanks to the Gods and the Crimson Dragon, the Leviathan has been vanquished once and for all and with that, all the prisoners are free! With the battle over, everyone returned to ground level as the sun returned to Atlantis. Dartz had been freed of the Orichalcos's influence upon the Leviathan's destruction and was soon joined by Ironheart, Chris and Skye. With the Atlantean Royal Family whole again, it was time for Dartz and co. to head into the afterlife and time for our heroes to return home. Everyone stepped through the portal and were soon back outside Paradius headquarters...and just in time! Atlantis was about to fall to the bottom of the ocean - AGAIN!

* * *

"Guys, we gotta get out of here! This place is goin' down!" Otto called out.

Everyone headed into the Kaiba chopper on Otto's warning as Kaiba fired up the engines. Everyone except Twister and Reggie, of course.

"TWIST, COME ON!" Otto called to his best bro.

"Hold on, Otto-man! I think something's up with Rocket Girl," Twister told Otto.

Something was definitely up with Reggie. She was feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen and some wetness near her unmentionables. Otto turned to Sam, hoping to get an accurate diagnosis. Sam's assessment turned up a shocking result.

"Reg, I have no idea how to put this...but you're pregnant and in active labor," Sam said.

"WHAT?! That's impossible! I had no idea I was pregnant!" Reggie fired back.

"You do realize I'm gonna blame you, Twister," Otto told his best friend, who he had a feeling was responsible for this.

* * *

 **The Leviathan has been destroyed, mankind is safe and Twister is back...but now another challenge presents itself. Now here comes the part where my story and DannysGhostGirl's story somewhat connect. STAY TUNED!**


	21. Welcome Jeremy and Danielle!

**Here it is, the much awaited 21st chapter of 'Rocket Power: Waking The Dragons'! Here's where this story and DannysGhostGirl's Rocket Power story somewhat connect. There's not gonna be any duel, but my fan-made Twister/Reggie kids do make their debut here. There will be a duel or two in the epilogue, though. The 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' crew does make an appearance and is mentioned here, but nothing major from them. Oh by the way...another Klasky-Csupo Nicktoon will be making a special guest appearance here. ROLL TAPE!**

* * *

Our heroes had defeated Dartz and the Leviathan, saving Twister and the world in the process. However, just before Otto and co. were to jump on Kaiba's helicopter, a stunning development took place with the elder Rocket sibling. Sam 'The Squid' Dullard found out that Reggie was pregnant and in active labor. Otto had no clue this was going on, neither did Twister since he had been out of commission for so long. Lars and Clio were clueless. The only one who had a clue was Sam because he's a genius. Otto turned to Kaiba and the chopper...

"You guys go ahead. I'll call dad and tell him you're on your way to the Shore Shack. Oliver Van Rossum's already there with Trish and Sherry. They know what's going on because Sam texted them," Otto told Kaiba. "As for me...I've got a niece and nephew about to make their debut! We'll catch up as soon as we can!"

"Affirmative, Otto," Kaiba confirmed before turning to Roland and flying off with Yugi and his crew in the helicopter en route to the Shore Shack.

"Let's motor! I SUMMON SHOOTING QUASAR DRAGON!" Otto called out as he drew a card from his deck and placed it on his Duel Disk, releasing the dragon. As soon as everyone climbed aboard, Otto gave the signal - 'Yip, Yip!' - sending his dragon into the skies, just as Dartz's lair came crashing down. "You all know who we're getting, right?" He asked.

Everyone confirmed...Susie Carmichael's mom.

"You and I haven't seen Susie Carmichael in 4 years, Otto-man," Twister pointed out. "Last I heard, she was in med school."

"She graduated last year and she's following in her mom's footsteps," Clio informed the group as they flew to the hospital on Otto's dragon, garnering weird looks from Otto and Reggie. "What? I keep in contact with Tommy Pickles and his crew. You're not the only ones who're connected!"

Ordinarily, Otto would find Clio's snark sexy. But now he had more important things to worry about, like how to get his sister to Susie's mom in time! He had already texted Raymundo and Tito. They along with Noelani were en route, as well as Raoul and Sandy Rodriguez...who are in for a little surprise of their own. Of course, they're not the only ones to answer the call.

* * *

Back in Los Angeles...

On the campus of Otto, Twister and Reggie's alma mater, the University of Southern California, we see a group of 6 students. The first 2 both had purple hair, just like Reggie. The male was around 6 feet tall wearing a blue and white T-shirt, red Chuck Taylor sneakers and blue jeans. Next to him was his girlfriend, sporting a Lebron James Cleveland Cavaliers jersey, her hair done up in pig tails, like Marinette from 'Miraculous Ladybug', light blue jeans and purple boots. They are Tommy Pickles and Kimi Finster. Tommy's brother had curly red hair, was wearing a sherpa hat, a yellow shirt, khakis and red/black Jordan sneakers. That's Dylan 'Dil' Pickles. Next to him was Tommy's best friend with spiky red hair, wearing a Los Angeles Dodgers jersey, green shorts and the same red/black Jordans that Dil was wearing. It's Kimi's brother, Chuckie Finster. To round everything out, we have identical twins, both with brown hair, one wearing an orange vest with a gray shirt underneath, the other was wearing all red...including the streak in her hair. Meet identical twins Philip 'Phil' and Lilian 'Lil' Deville. To get you up to speed with this crew since they last met the Rocket gang - Tommy and Kimi as well as Chuckie and Lil had hooked up. Tommy and Kimi were engaged as were Chuckie and Lil. Phil Deville had started dating Susie Carmichael in his 10th grade year, her senior year of high school. Everyone thought they were crazy, but they made it work. Now Phil was on the verge of following in his friends' footsteps.

We see the crew just chilling out in the quad, when all of a sudden, Tommy's phone buzzes.

"Hang on, you guys! Just got a text from Otto!" Tommy told his friends.

"Otto...as in Otto Rocket? The guy who babysat us when we were little?" Lil asked.

"Affirmative. We've kept in close contact with those guys over the years," Tommy began. "I know Kimi and Lil have been going on their girls' nights with Clio and Reggie!"

"Yeah...those two are awesome, Lil!" Kimi told her best friend.

"TOTALLY!"

"Don't keep us in suspense, T! What's Otto have to say?" Dil chimed in.

"I don't think you're gonna believe this, but...Otto's saying that they're taking his Shooting Quasar Dragon to the hospital, something's wrong with Reggie. He's describing it as severe chest pain and she feels like something is punching her. Says they're on their way to see Susie's mom right now," Tommy read, shocking his friends, brother and girlfriend. Kimi then turned to Lil.

"10 bucks says she's expecting and Twister's the father," Chuckie chimed.

"I knew Twister and Reggie were bound to hook up sooner or later!" Lil squealed.

"Well, let's motor!" Tommy beamed as they headed off.

* * *

Within the hour, Otto and co. arrived at King Kamehameha Memorial Hospital with Shooting Quasar Dragon landing safely and not in the Los Angeles River.

"Quasar Dragon, RETURN TO MY DECK!" Otto called out as his dragon vanished, retreating back to its card. Otto then pulled Reggie onto his back, channeled Usain Bolt and bolted - no pun intended - through the sliding doors, with the rest of the crew in tow. They were immediately greeted by Dr. Lucy Carmichael and her 21 year old daughter Susie.

"Hey, Otto! How are you?" Dr. Carmichael asked.

"We'll have time for formalities later, Mrs. Carmichael. Something's wrong with my sister!" Otto blurted. Reggie was immediately moved to the emergency department where Susie had an ultrasound machine ready and waiting. With the machine on, Susie applied the cream to Reggie's chest and moved the probe around only to confirm Sam's diagnosis.

"Reggie...you are indeed pregnant," Susie began. "And there's two in there, girl!"

"Two?" Reggie said, surprised. She was still so skinny, no possible way she was carrying twins! If she was, she must've been no more than 8 weeks along! However, the results show differently. Turns out, Reggie is full term - 38 weeks - fully effaced and 3 centimeters dilated. Reggie still thinks it's impossible that she could be pregnant, especially since the only one she's 'done the deed' with is...TWISTER!

Everyone was now in a standstill as Tommy and co. ran in.

"I knew it," Otto said, slapping Twister upside the head.

"Everyone owes me 10 bucks each!" Chuckie celebrated, much to the dismay of his friends and girlfriend...also to the shock of Reggie and Twister.

"You bet on me and Twister?" Reggie asked, shocked.

"We did," Chuckie remorsefully confirmed.

"Somehow we knew you two were bound to hook up eventually...especially to the ire of Otto," Kimi added. "Trust me, I went through the same thing when Tommy and I hooked up, but Chuckie got over it since who else would you trust with your sister than your own best friend?"

That's when it hit Otto. He and Twister have been best bros forever. He knew that Twister would never take advantage of his sister and would always be there for her. Instantly, he forgave Twister for keeping his relationship with Reggie a secret, but understood why they did it.

"Twist...all is forgiven. Next time, just don't go through all that trouble, okay?"

"You got it, Otto-man!"

"For real, you and Reg had me worried sick!"

Twister just laughed. "Hey, Otto-man. It's cool. I'm just glad to be back! I'm back and I'm here to stay!"

That's when Twister's mom and dad rushed in. They couldn't believe their eyes...their youngest son had returned!

"MIJO!" They both said, running to hug Twister.

"You're back!" Sandy gushed.

"But...but how? We all thought you were killed!" Raoul added.

"We can explain that," A blonde female said. It was Andrea of Quadruple Image, with her siblings in tow. Twister was shocked at their presence, but he was glad they were here to clear things up. "You see, during filming of our documentary, there was a truck coming his way. We didn't see it, but Twister did. The truck was driven by Trent, who Reggie dueled after us. It was also out of control and possessed by some evil force, which is why Twister couldn't get out of the way in time. When the truck hit Twister, sure he was injured, but he wasn't killed. The news made it look that way. He just lost his soul to that evil force," Ashton explained as he looked to Otto, Clio, Sam, Reggie and Lars. "...and we have you to thank for saving him and defeating that Dartz character at his own game."

"And if it's not too much trouble, once all this is over...we'd like a fair rematch," Aiden said.

"4 on 4 sound good to you guys? Me, Rocket Girl, Twist and Clio vs. the 4 of you?" Otto asked.

"Sounds doable," Audra confirmed as she realized who she was talking to. "So you're Otto...we've heard a lot about you from Twister."

Otto thanked Audra and credited Twister. It was thanks in part to Twister that Otto's had so much success.

"What has Clio done to you Otto-man?"

"She's made me mature, Twist. Gotta live with it, dude!" Otto chuckled.

"So what's goin' on with Reggie, Otto?" Ashton asked.

"We thought it was just chest pain...turns out Reg is pregnant and she didn't even know it until now. Oh...and Twister's the father. We knew we were fighting to save Twister since day 1, but we weren't expecting this!" Otto explained.

Everyone congratulated Twister and Reggie on their new arrivals, with Audra telling Otto that sometimes there are things we don't expect and that one day he might be in this exact situation with Clio...minus battling a corrupt Atlantean king.

* * *

Reggie was admitted at 2 PM. It was now 9 PM. She has been in labor for 7 hours. She is stuck at 4 centimeters dilated and still fully effaced. Everyone was watching 'Star vs. The Forces of Evil', Otto, Reggie and Clio's new favorite cartoon. Yes, Otto's a college graduate and he's still a cartoon freak...he even lets Reggie sing the theme songs to 'Phineas and Ferb' and 'Star vs. The Forces of Evil'! Why he did this, we'll never know. Every now and then, Reggie would feel a slight pain in her chest as another contraction came and went. By 11 PM, when Sam flipped to Rocket Girl's childhood favorite show, 'Lingo', Chuckie would check in on her. He found that she had progressed to 6 centimeters dilated, but it would still be about 12 hours or so until full dilation at her current rate.

"I hate smart Chuckie," Tommy and Kimi said.

"Come on, Chuck! Lingo's on! This is Rocket Girl's favorite game show!" Twister called out as Chuckie sat with them.

"I'm sure you know the rules, Chuckie," Otto said.

Chuckie nodded as he recited the rules. "The team in control gets up to 5 chances to guess a mystery word. We start with the first letter of the word. Players take turns making guesses and the board will indicate whether a letter is correct and if it's in the right place. Correct answers are worth 25 points. But if at any time you give a word that doesn't fit, isn't a real word or you take too long, control passes to the next team and they have a chance to get those points. The team with the correct guess then gets to draw 2 Lingo balls with numbers corresponding to their own Lingo board. All they have to do is complete a row of numbers either 5 across, up and down or diagonally. Lingos are worth 50 points and a free letter during Bonus Lingo."

As per when they would watch 'Lingo' at home, it was Twister and Chuckie that would get every single word, prompting Kimi to use her catchphrase once again.

"I hate smart Chuckie."

Of course, this had to be the episode where the red team of Terrance and Tate kept pulling red ball after red ball after red ball after red ball. Usually, whenever a team pulled a red ball on 'Lingo', Rocket Girl would laugh up a storm, just because of the sound effect that was triggered whenever someone hit a red ball. Now, whenever she tried to laugh, a contraction would get in the way and ruin things for her.

* * *

After an hour of 'Lingo', midnight came, kicking December 17th to the curb and bringing on December 18th. Reggie's still full term at 38 weeks and 1 day pregnant, but she's at 6 centimeters dilated and holding. Progress is worryingly slow. Reggie is still holding at 6 centimeters dilated by 7 AM - 16 hours after her contractions began. By now, everyone is just waking up.

"Hey, Reg. How you feelin', babe?"

"It still hurts, Twist," Reggie told her boyfriend. "I've been through the toughest surf, big skate ramps and the tallest slopes. This is much worse than that."

Reggie then looked to her right and parked next to her...was Otto's childhood teddy bear - Mr. Timothy Tidwell. "You still have this old thing, Otto?" she asked her brother.

"I do, Reg. I had mom fix it up and I'm intending to pass it on to my niece and nephew. I don't need it anymore," Otto told his sister. "I'm all grown up, Rocket Girl. I have someone who cuddles back now...I have Clio."

Otto giving up his childhood teddy bear? SHOCKER! Just imagine what's going on in Reggie's mind as she prepares to give birth! I bet she has plenty of someones to thank for reuniting her with Twister!

* * *

We are now inside Reggie's mindscape where we see Rocket Girl wandering around a thick cloud of smoke.

"Where the juice am I?" Reggie asked herself.

"You're in your mind, my queen bee," a sweet voice told her.

"Who said that?"

That voice belonged to none other than her birth mother - Danielle.

"Come on, Reggie...you really don't recognize your own mom?"

"MOM?!"

"There you go, my queen bee! Now come over here and give me a hug, Rocket Girl!"

Without hesitation, Reggie ran to her birth mother and gave her a hug. "Even though this is just in my mind...I'm so glad to see you, mom!"

"You too, Rocket Girl." Danielle told her daughter. "I was watching your duel, Reggie. You were very brave to stand up to Dartz."

"I had to be. Dartz had a monster with infinite attack points. We had to take that monster down in order to bring Twister back," Reggie told her mom.

Danielle smiled. "Well, you did your part. You saved Twister and the world from utter destruction. I'm not the only one in here, ya know. I have special guests with me."

Almost instantly, the Knights of Atlantis - Timaeus, Critias and Hermos appeared...and so did Dartz.

"Timaeus? Critias? Hermos?" Reggie gasped as the Knights appeared. Then Dartz just had to show up, prompting Reggie to activate her Duel Disk. "DARTZ!"

"At ease, Regina. I come in peace," Dartz assured Reggie. "Your mom called me and the Legendary Knights over so we could give our congratulations to you and Twister...and for me to apologize for my crass actions towards you and your friends," Dartz explained himself. "You and your brother were right. The Orichalcos had corrupted my mind and lied to me for 10 millennia. I played off your grief about losing Twister and used that to my advantage until your brother saved you. You should feel lucky to have a brother who'd risk his life for you...and a mom who's just as fearless."

Reggie was surprised. "Well...thank you, Dartz. And thank you, Knights of Atlantis. Without you, Twister would still be trapped in the Leviathan," she told the Knights.

"All in a day's work, madame," Critias said.

"'Twas the least we could do, milady," Hermos added.

"Will Otto and I ever see you guys again?" Reggie asked.

"If you ever need us again, we'll be right in your dueling decks," Timaeus finished, touching Reggie's Duel Disk.

"Thank you, Sir Timaeus."

"Now, your family and friends await...it's time for you to return home, milady."

"Fare thee well, dear Regina," Dartz said.

"Mom...I miss you every day and I'll always love you," Reggie cried as she hugged her mom one more time before returning from the mindscape.

"I love you too, my queen bee. Now go...everyone's waiting."

* * *

Reggie has returned from her mind, still at the hospital in the care of her friends, family and Dr. Carmichael. While she was in the mindscape, Reggie had dilated to 8 centimeters, still 2 away from being fully dilated and ready to give birth. She has been in labor for 22 hours now and had since been changed into her orange and green two-piece bikini and submerged into a pool with Twister by her side. Fatigue is now starting to set in. Much longer and an emergency c-section will be the only option.

Twister is still on edge. He thought for sure that Otto would lash out at him for getting Reggie pregnant.

"Really, Otto? No lash-out at Twister?" Noelani asked.

"What's gotten into you?" Chuckie added.

"Guys, saving the world with Yugi, Joey and Kaiba along with everything that's happened these past few months has taught me to never take anything for granted and never hold grudges, especially when it's your best friend...because you never know if the next time you see him might be the last time," Otto explained.

Everyone, including Reggie, commended Otto for being mature. Saving the world is a tough job to do and it takes maturity to do it...and Otto demonstrated that in the battle against Dartz and the Leviathan.

* * *

9:06 PM - Reggie has now been in labor for 29 hours and counting, when...everything changes! Her cervix is now fully dilated and she is ready to push! In Otto's mind...it just had to happen during 'Star vs. The Forces of Evil'! But who is he kidding? This is his sister we're talking about here!

* * *

(Twister's POV)

Looks like today's the day our twins enter the world. It's shaping up to be a very Merry Christmas after all. I hold Reggie's hand and kiss her hard on the lips to try and comfort her through this time of trial. Her contractions are becoming more frequent and more violent. It took only 3 pushes for the head of our baby boy to come out and 4 more for the rest of him to slip through. I reach into the pool and catch our baby boy as he comes out.

"Twist, he's so cute!" Reggie gushes.

I already know what Reggie wants to name our little boy...Jeremy Alexander Rodriguez (Note: Named for 'Rocket Power' guest star Jeremy Roenick and MLB All-Star Alex Rodriguez). Now comes our girl. She had my red hair and Rocket Girl's blue eyes. She was beautiful, just like my Rocket Girl. Reggie gave me the honor of naming her. Her name...Danielle Kaitlyn Rodriguez. Our twins were here at last and they were perfect, just like my Reggie! Now there's but one thing left to do. I flashed a thumbs-up at Sam, who then tossed me the ring I was saving...just for Reggie. I then got down on one knee and popped the question.

"Regina Danielle Rocket, ever since we were 5 years old, I've thought of you as the sister I always wanted. You saved me from drowning in the channel, you fought off the forces of evil just to save me! Heck, you even dueled alongside Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba! If that's not dedication, I don't know what is! All I'm trying to say is...Regina Danielle Rocket, will you make me the luckiest man on the face of the Earth and do me the honor of being my bride?"

* * *

(Reggie's POV)

I can't believe it! Twister proposed to me! Only one thing for me to do...

"YES! YES, TWISTER RODRIGUEZ! I WILL MARRY YOU!"

...I said yes! Afterwards, I immediately kissed him and promised to never let him go again! This is just like Cory and Topanga's proposal scene in 'Boy Meets World'...only without this whole setup, the evil king of Atlantis, the King of Games...now I'm just rambling on.

9 long, tumultuous months have led to not only Twister's homecoming, battling an evil force and dueling alongside the King of Games himself, but also this...welcoming our twins into the world. 9 months ago, I didn't think this would be possible. Now, here I am, breastfeeding 2 newborn babies with my hunky fiancee Twister by my side.

"You still think I'm hot?" I ask Twister.

"You'll always be hot, Rocket Girl," he tells me.

That's all I ever needed to hear. That's my Twister. This truly is...a Merry Christmas.

* * *

(Otto's POV)

My niece and nephew are here and they're as cool as my sister! Perhaps I can mold one of them to be my successor...strike that, I'll save that for when Clio and I have kids. I just texted Yugi and co. photos of the new arrivals and Tea texted back to tell Reggie that Jeremy and Danielle are adorable! Thanks, Tea! Two problems:

1\. How am I gonna pop the question to Clio? I don't even have a ring to give her! Or do I?

2\. How are we gonna get a wedding set up for Twister and Reggie?

* * *

 **Yeah, you have two big problems on your hands, Otto. How're you gonna solve them? We'll just have to find out in the epilogue! STAY TUNED!**


	22. Epilogue Part 1 - Coming Home

**I'm back! This time, I've got the epilogue to 'Waking The Dragons'! This will be a 2 part epilogue because there's a lot to cover here, so please bear with me. Again, this is just the work of a fan here. Without further delay, let's ROLL IT!**

* * *

It's been almost a week since Jeremy and Danielle came into the world. Preparations were just about complete for Twister's homecoming at the Shore Shack...spearheaded by Yugi, Joey and Tommy.

"So Tommy..." Yugi began.

"Yeah, Yugi?"

"Twist is comin' home today, from what I've heard."

"Where'd you hear that?" Tommy asked.

"Otto and Reggie texted me."

"Of course," Tommy said. "Typical Otto...just can't keep a secret," Tommy said under his breath.

"You got the pics of Jeremy and Danielle, right Yugi?" Kimi asked.

"Of course I did! Tea sent 'em to all of us, including the Kaiba brothers!" Yugi told Kimi.

"Who would've thought that Rich Boy would have a soft spot?" Joey sarcastically asked. Little did he know that Kaiba and Mokuba had walked in.

"You do realize I'm right here, Wheeler," Kaiba retorted, causing Joey to run and hide behind one of the tables at the suggestion of Tommy's cousin Angelica.

"Yeah, you go and hide, Wheeler," Kaiba said to himself before turning to his brother. "Mokie, think you can handle yourself for a while among these jokers while I'm in San Francisco for a Duel Monsters convention?" he asked of Mokuba, who had no idea how long he had waited for his brother to call him 'Mokie' again, though he had outgrown the nickname.

"Of course I can, Seto!" Mokuba told his older brother. "Oh, and Seto...I may have outgrown that nickname, but I've waited way too long for you to call me 'Mokie' again," he said before joining Yugi and co. "So...Twister's coming home today."

"Word's getting around quick," Angelica snarked.

"Well...I've got the perfect song to play for the occasion," Mokuba said with a grin on his face.

Not an hour had passed when a familiar eagle wing helmet zipped down the pier, being followed in the 'motorcade' by Otto's 2016 Corvette Stingray, Reggie's 1974 Dodge Charger, Sam's 2013 Ford Fusion and Lars's 2012 Chevy Silverado. That helmet belonged to Twister Rodriguez and he was getting the equivalent of a Presidential escort. Joining him were his parents in their 2008 Toyota Prius and Quadruple Image on their skateboards and rollerskates. And playing in Otto's Corvette was the Presidential Anthem - 'Hail To The Chief'. (I submit to you that any of the 'Rocket Power' quartet would make a great President)

* * *

 **Hail to the Chief**

 **We have chosen for the nation!**

 **Hail to the Chief**

 **We salute him**

 **one and all!**

 **Hail to the Chief**

 **As we pledge cooperation**

 **In proud fulfillment**

 **of a great, noble call!**

 **Yours is the aim**

 **to make this grand country grander**

 **This you will do**

 **That's our strong, firm belief**

 **Hail to the one**

 **We selected as Commander**

 **Hail to the President!**

 **Hail to the Chief!**

 **Hail to the Chief**

 **We have chosen for the nation!**

 **Hail to the Chief**

 **We salute him**

 **one and all!**

 **Hail to the Chief**

 **As we pledge cooperation**

 **In proud fulfillment**

 **of a great, noble call!**

* * *

When Twister entered the Shack, Mokuba cued up the song he had chosen - Diddy's 'Coming Home'.

 _I'm coming home_

 _I'm coming home_

 _Tell the world I'm coming home_

 _Celebrate and wash away_

 _All the pain of yesterday_

 _I know my kingdom awaits_

 _They've forgiven my mistakes_

 _I'm coming home_

 _I'm coming home_

 _Tell the world I'm coming..._

 **I'm back where I belong**

 **I never felt so strong**

 **I feel like there's nothing that I can't try**

 **And if you're with me**

 **Put your hands high**

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Cut the music, guys! Seriously, this is way over the top!" Twister shouted. "Did you plan this, Otto?" he asked.

No answer.

"Otto...OSWALD ROCKET!" Reggie scolded.

"Alright, you caught me! I planned this whole thing, but everyone here made it possible. Angelica, Lil, Clio, Serenity and Tea were in charge of the designs, Tommy and Joey were the foremen, Raymundo and Tito did their Shore Shack thing...and then some. Sam, Dil and Chuckie were in charge of any machines we'd need...they're our Donatello. Yugi, Duke, Phil and Tristan set up games and activities for the guests to take part in...including a set of duel arenas! And Reg...you and I set up Twist's Presidential entrance," Otto explained.

"Looks like everyone in California is here!" Duke observed.

"What'd you expect, Devlin? Everyone revered Twister's work. Only thing we didn't expect was the Presidential motorcade," Tommy told Duke.

"Agreed, Tommy. Seriously, what was with the motorcade?" Duke asked.

"My best bro deserves a hero's welcome after all we went through to save him, Duke," Otto explained. "If someone you know went through the same thing we did, wouldn't you do the same thing?"

Duke knew he had been beat. "Forget I asked."

"Hey, where are Lars and Sam?" Twister asked.

"Torch run," Reggie answered. "Yugi and Joey had the idea to light a torch and do a torch run to symbolize our friendship...and you're gonna be the one to light the flame, Twist!"

Twister was surprised. Imagine his shock when Sam came around the pier with torch in hand, handing it to Otto, who then ran with Twister to a cauldron just past Raymundo and Tito's station.

"Do the honors, Twist!"

Twister dipped the torch into the cauldron, lighting the flame...a flame that shall burn forever. While the cauldron will eventually be put out and disassembled, the fire of friendship will burn bright forever. Then, Raymundo spoke up.

* * *

"I've been thinking, kids...since it was Duel Monsters that brought you back, Twist, I figure it's time to see who's better at the game - the kids...or the adults!"

"Wait a second!" Otto started. "You and mom vs. me and Reggie?"

"Who better?" Noelani fired back.

Otto and Reggie nodded at each other. "Don't say we didn't warn you..."

" _ **DUEL!**_ "

 **Otto: 8000**

 **Reggie: 8000**

 **Raymundo: 8000**

 **Noelani: 8000**

"WOAH! Otto and Reggie dueling their parents? This I gotta see!" Joey said.

"We're all seeing it, Joey," Tristan told Joey.

"I'll go first, if you don't mind!" Reggie said as she drew her first card. "I'll begin with GRACEFUL CHARITY! This lets Otto and I draw 3 cards, as long as we discard 2. Next comes Magician's Rod in Defense Mode!"

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 100**

Raymundo was stunned. "Magician's Rod? Where's the magician?"

"You'll see soon enough, dad! When Magician's Rod comes out, I can add a Dark Magician related Spell or Trap Card from my Deck straight to my Hand! I'll add DARK MAGIC CIRCLE! And I'll waste no time in activating it! When I activate Dark Magic Circle, I search the top 3 cards of my deck and add a Dark Magician card to my hand. I think I'll add the ultimate wizard himself - THE DARK MAGICIAN! I'll lay a card face-down and send it over to you, mom."

"Very well, Reggie. HERE GOES!" Noelani looked at her hand and saw that she had some plays with the cards she was holding. But she had to take into account her daughter's face-down card. "I'll begin with GEAR GOLEM THE MOVING FORTRESS in Defense Mode!"

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 2200**

"That's all for me. Let's see what you got, Otto!"

"With pleasure, mom!" Otto said as he drew his first card. "I see what you're planning, mom. You're trying to stall until you can summon Exodia the Forbidden One...BUT THAT'S NOT HAPPENING! First, I activate SHIELD CRUSH!"

"SHIELD CRUSH?! OH NO!"

"That instantly destroys one defensive monster!" Yugi explained.

"Yugi's right. And since I don't have much choice, I'll take out that Gear Golem! Now I'll activate CARD DESTRUCTION! This forces us to discard our entire hand and draw 5 new cards!"

Just like that, Noelani's strategy was foiled. 3 Exodia cards got a one-way trip to the Graveyard, but it came at the expense of Reggie's Dark Magician...or did it?

"Next I activate the Spell Card - MONSTER REINCARNATION! By discarding a card, I can bring Reggie's Dark Magician back to her hand! Now I play EMBLEM OF DRAGON DESTROYER! This allows me to bring a Buster Blader from my deck or Graveyard to my hand! Return to my hand, BUSTER BLADER! I'll then play DESTRUCTION SWORD FUSION! I fuse my Debris Dragon with Buster Blader to summon BUSTER BLADER, THE DRAGON DESTROYER SWORDSMAN!"

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2500**

"I'll throw these 2 cards face-down and end my turn. You're up, dad!"

"You got it, Otto! I DRAW!"

As Raymundo drew his card, he thought 'Otto and Reggie changed their decks. My son's got a monster with 2800 Attack Points on the field in his first turn and 2 face-down cards for protection. As for my princess, she's got that Rod in play with Dark Magic Circle. I don't know what she's hiding face-down...but whatever it is, it can't be good.'

"I activate my Field Spell - MAUSOLEUM OF WHITE! Next, since you control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon KAISER VORSE RAIDER from my hand!"

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 1200**

"Now, I Normal Summon my MAIDEN WITH EYES OF BLUE!"

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 0**

"Your Maiden With Eyes Of Blue has no Attack or Defense Points, dad. It poses no threat to us," Otto pointed out.

"Not on the surface...but it has a special effect, Otto. Once a turn, when it's targeted for a card effect, I can summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand, deck or Graveyard! I activate Mausoleum of White's ability and send a Blue-Eyes from my Deck to my Graveyard to give my Maiden 800 Attack and Defense Points! Now that I've targeted her with a card effect, my Maiden With Eyes of Blue's effect activates! COME FORTH, BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2500**

Unfortunately, Raymundo just played right into Reggie's hands!

"Looks like you've fallen right into my Trap! GO, MAGICAL DIMENSION!"

"WHAT?!"

"Magical Dimension lets me sacrifice a Spellcaster-type monster to summon another one. I sacrifice my Magician's Rod so that my Dark Magician can take its place! But that's not all my Spell Card does! Magical Dimension lets my Dark Magician strike down your Maiden With Eyes of Blue as soon as it's summoned! Now for Dark Magic Circle's effect! When a Dark Magician is summoned, my Circle lets Dark Magician banish a monster on your field! So say goodbye to your Blue-Eyes!"

"NO WAY! I'll play a card face-down and it's back to you, princess."

"MY MOVE! I'll summon KURIBANDIT to the field!"

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 700**

"When my Kuribandit comes out to play, I can sacrifice him and look at the top 5 cards of my deck. I keep all the Spell and Trap Cards and all monsters I pick are sent to the Graveyard. I reveal THOUSAND KNIVES, SEVEN TOOLS OF THE BANDIT, DARK ILLUSION, SPELLBINDING CIRCLE and MYSTIC BOX! Since they're all Spell and Trap Cards, they're all added to my hand! Next I'll activate MYSTIC BOX! First, my Magician seals itself in the first box and SWORDS RAIN FROM THE SKY!"

Raymundo and Noelani were surprised by Reggie's move.

"Have you gone mad, princess?"

"You're sacrificing your own monster!"

"Not necessarily. Take a look at your Kaiser Vorse Raider! A second box has just appeared! Have I really destroyed my own Dark Magician? OR HAVE I DESTROYED YOUR KAISER VORSE RAIDER!"

Indeed, the box on Reggie's side opened, revealing that Kaiser Vorse Raider had been destroyed and not Dark Magician.

"Now my Dark Magician returns to my side of the field, unharmed!"

"How is that possible?" Twister asked with Jeremy and Danielle on his shoulders.

"A good magician never reveals his secrets. Now comes the matter of your face-down card. I play MYSTICAL SPACE TYPHOON! This instantly destroys one Spell or Trap on the field! I think I'll target your down card, dad!"

A wind storm blew out of Reggie's Spell Card, revealing Raymundo's face-down card as Shadow Spell and destroying it.

"Now...Dark Magician, attack my dad directly! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

 **Raymundo: 5500**

"I'll set 2 cards face down. It's your move, mom."

"I'll draw! I play PAINFUL CHOICE! I take any 5 cards from my deck and reveal them, then you pick 1 of those cards. The card you pick is added to my hand and all other cards are sent to the Graveyard. Now take a look at what cards I've chosen!"

The cards Noelani chose were Left Arm of the Forbidden One, Left Leg of the Forbidden One, Contract With Exodia, Obliterate! and Exodia the Summoned One.

"I'll let you keep that Trap Card, mom."

"Then my Obliterate card is added to my hand while the others get sent to the Graveyard," Noelani explained, adding the card to her hand...or so she thought.

"WRONG! You've just triggered my Trap Card, mom!"

Otto had a Trap!

"Meet DROP-OFF! It sends the card you just drew to the Graveyard!"

Noelani's strategy was thwarted once again! But she had a backup plan!

"Very good, Otto...but I'm one step ahead. I activate CONTRACT WITH EXODIA! When I have all 5 pieces of Exodia in my Graveyard, I can activate this card to summon the most feared creature in Duel Monsters - the mighty EXODIA NECROSS!"

5 black lasers shot out of the ground and when they vanished, a darker version of Exodia appeared. This was Exodia Necross.

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 0**

"Try again, mom...SOLEMN STRIKE! Whenever a monster would be Special Summoned or a card effect would be activated, I can give up 1500 points to negate and destroy it! Since Exodia Necross's summon was negated, his effects don't go off! He's as good as gone!"

 **Otto: 6500**

INCREDIBLE! Otto managed to beat the unbeatable Exodia!

"Well played, son. But I'm not done yet! I play POT OF AVARICE! I can target 5 monsters in my Graveyard and shuffle them back to my Deck, then draw 2 more cards. I target the 5 pieces of Exodia and draw twice! I'll end my turn by summoning Stone Statue of the Aztecs in Defense Mode and playing 2 cards face-down. It's your move, Otto."

"Very well, mom. I DRAW! First, I play MONSTER REBORN to bring back my Buster Blader! Next, I summon COMPANION OF THE DESTRUCTION SWORDSMAN in Defense Mode!"

 **ATK: 400**

 **DEF: 200**

"But they won't be out for long, because I'm tuning them together! I tune Level 1 Companion of the Destruction Swordsman to Level 7 Buster Blader so I can Synchro Summon...BUSTER DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 2800**

"When he comes out, all your monsters become Dragons! Let's not forget about my Dragon Destroyer Swordsman's ability! He gains 1000 points for every Dragon on your field and in your Grave! I count 5, so that's 5000 more points - for a grand total of 7800 Attack Points! Buster Blader, CHARGE! TAKE DOWN MY MOM'S STATUE!"

Noelani was prepared for this attack...or so she thought.

"NEGATE ATTACK! My Trap stops your attack and ends your Battle Phase!"

"Guess again, mom! I play my Trap Jammer! This disarms your Negate Attack Trap Card, meaning my brother's attack goes unimpeded!"

Reggie just saved her brother! Her Trap Jammer denied Negate Attack, allowing the attack of Otto's Buster Blader to go through and destroy Noelani's Stone Statue. Well, because her monster was in Defense Mode, you think Noelani's Life Points would be safe, right? WRONG! Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman deals damage even if the opposing monster is in Defense Mode!

 **Noelani: 2200**

"Did you see that, you guys? Mrs. Rocket just lost more than half her Life Points with one attack!" Duke said.

"Is this a new deck?" Yugi asked.

"Actually, these Otto and Reggie's usual tag decks," Clio started.

"They were the top tag team duelists in all of California," Twister continued. "But the day that they were supposed to compete in the Duel Monsters Tag Team National Finals...Danielle, their biological mom, died. They had to drop out of the tournament. They haven't competed at the national or world level since." Otto's best friend explained.

"I'll throw a card face-down and call it a turn. Your move, dad."

"DRAW! Now then, I'll begin with my POT OF GREED! This lets me draw twice! Next, I'll summon ALEXANDRITE DRAGON to the field in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 100**

"Now comes my SILENT DOOM card! This lets me bring back a Blue-Eyes from my Graveyard! I'll then play the 2nd effect of my Mausoleum of White to summon a Level 1 Light Tuner to the field!"

Otto and Reggie were startled at this new development.

"Light Tuner?" Otto gasped. "But that must mean..."

"That's right, Otto! Thanks to you, I've mastered the Synchro Summon!" Raymundo declared. "I summon the Level 1 Light Tuner - SAGE WITH EYES OF BLUE!"

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 1500**

"I'll use his effect to add The White Stone of Ancients to my hand! I'll then play Cards of Consonance! By discarding my White Stone of Ancients, I can draw 2 cards from my deck. Now I'll tune Sage with Eyes of Blue to Level 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragon in order to Synchro Summon BLUE-EYES SPIRIT DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 3000**

As the new dragon took the field, Mokuba noticed something eerily familiar with Raymundo's deck.

"Those are all cards my brother would use...this is like watching my brother's deck being used by another person!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"While my Dragon isn't nearly strong enough to take down your Buster Blader and its 11,800 Attack Points, I can still go after Reggie's Dark Magician! But first, I banish my wife's Exodia Necross and my Sage With Eyes of Blue to Special Summon CHAOS EMPEROR DRAGON - ENVOY OF THE END!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2500**

"Now comes his effect! By giving up 1000 points, I can destroy every card in our hand and on the field and deal 300 points of damage to you for each card destroyed!"

"WRONG, DAD! Thanks to my Swordsman, Dragons can't attack or activate their special abilities!"

"Don't think so, Otto! SKILL DRAIN! I give up 1000 points to negate the effects of all monsters on the field!"

Reggie wasn't having that! Not on her watch!

"Trap Card, ACTIVATE! SEVEN TOOLS OF THE BANDIT! I pay 1000 Life Points to disarm your Skill Drain and destroy it! Plus, since I activated a Spell or Trap during your turn, I can summon out the MAGICIAN OF DARK ILLUSION!"

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 2500**

"While he's out on the field, Magician of Dark Illusion is one and the same as the original Dark Magician, granting him the powers of Dark Magical Circle and banishing Chaos Emperor Dragon from the duel!"

 **Reggie: 7000**

"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn by playing the White Stone of Ancients' special effect. Since it was sent to the Grave this turn, I can Special Summon a Blue-Eyes from my deck! It's your move, princess."

After she drew her card, Reggie got a sly grin on her face. She turned to Twister..."Twist, are Jeremy and Danielle watching?" she asked. After Twister confirmed that their kids are watching, Reggie went to work. "It's time to show you the new summoning technique I mastered...behold as ancient powers enter a new era! I BUILD THE OVERLAY NETWORK! I overlay Level 7 Dark Magician with Level 7 Magician of Dark Illusion! Come forth...EBON HIGH MAGICIAN!"

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 2800**

"Next, I'll activate THOUSAND KNIVES! This lets my Ebon High Magician hurl a thousand knives at one of your monsters, dad! And I choose...YOUR BLUE-EYES SPIRIT DRAGON! And thanks to my brother's Swordsman, your Dragon can't use its special ability to dodge this one! Now I banish Kuribandit and Mystical Elf from the duel to invoke an ancient chaos summoning! Behold as the forces of light and darkness intertwine and a powerful warrior is called into battle! I summon...BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER - ENVOY OF THE BEGINNING!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2500**

Effect: Can only be summoned by banishing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from play. Once per turn: You can banish one monster your opponent controls. This card can not attack this turn. When this card destroys an opponent's monster in battle, it can attack once more this turn.

"Black Luster Soldier, STRIKE DOWN MY DAD'S ALEXANDRITE DRAGON AND BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!"

Black Luster Soldier easily wiped out Raymundo's Alexandrite Dragon, but because it had the same Attack Points as Blue-Eyes, both monsters took each other out.

 **Raymundo: 4500**

"I play MONSTER REBORN! Return to battle, Black Luster Soldier! Now I play...THIS! RITUAL OF THE SUPER SOLDIER! This lets me upgrade my Black Luster Soldier into his most powerful form!" Reggie explained as her soldier glowed gold, gaining new armor and a new sword.

"BEHOLD! BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER - SUPER SOLDIER!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2500**

"I'll throw a card face-down to conclude my turn."

"My move, Reggie! I DRAW! I activate SPHINX CALL! This lets me summon 2 'Sphinx' monsters from my deck! I summon THENIEN THE GREAT SPHINX and ANDRO SPHINX! Then I'll sacrifice them to Special Summon EXXOD, MASTER OF THE GUARD!"

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 4000**

"Next, I'll play COST DOWN! This decreases the level of my monsters by 2! That means I can summon TOTAL DEFENSE SHOGUN without a sacrifice!"

 **ATK: 1550**

 **DEF: 2550**

"Since your Blader is still in play, I can't wage an attack, so I'll lay a card face-down and end my turn."

Otto smiled as he drew his card. "This duel's done! Swordsman, use your 13,800 Attack Points to destroy Exxod and wipe my mother out!"

"When will you learn, Otto? I use the effect of my ELECTROMAGNETIC TURTLE to stop your attack and end your turn! You're up, Raymundo!"

"IT'S ON! I play MONSTER REBORN to bring back my Blue-Eyes! Now comes A WINGBEAT OF GIANT DRAGON! By returning Blue-Eyes to my hand, I can clear out your backrow!"

Just like that, Otto and Reggie were left defenseless...or so Raymundo or Noelani thought.

"Next I activate CARD OF DEMISE! This lets me draw 5 new cards, as long as I discard my hand in 5 turns. I'll then play TRADE-IN! I discard my Blue-Eyes to draw 2 cards. It doesn't stop there! I play POT OF DESIRES! I banish the top 10 cards of my deck face-down to draw 2 more cards! Next, I play SWING OF MEMORIES and SILVER'S CRY! This lets me bring back 2 Blue-Eyes White Dragons from my Graveyard! However, one will return to the Grave at the end of the turn, due to the effect of Swing of Memories. Of course, thanks to your Swordsman, Otto...I'm not allowed to attack with any Dragons, so I'll lay this card face down and return one of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons to the Graveyard. Your move, Reggie."

Reggie drew her card and knew this was exactly what she needed to end the duel. "Otto, mind if I borrow your Swordsman?"

Otto nodded. "My cards are your cards, Rocket Girl."

"Sweet! I play DOUBLE ATTACK! This lets Buster Blader, The Dragon Destroyer Swordsman attack twice! Buster Blader, END THIS DUEL! TWIN DRAGON SABER...SLASH!"

Buster Blader lunged into action with nearly 15,000 Attack Points and slashed Raymundo's Blue-Eyes to destroy it, then launched himself at Exxod, destroying it as well, knocking both Raymundo and Noelani back, defeating them.

 **Raymundo: 0**

 **Noelani: 0**

 **Otto and Reggie: WIN!**

Raymundo and Noelani were shocked, yet proud at the same time. "It finally happened...our kids finally beat us," Raymundo said.

"It's time, Raymundo...it's time to pass the baton to our kids," Noelani added.

* * *

As Raymundo and Noelani congratulated Otto and Reggie, Ashton, Aiden, Audra and Andrea of Quadruple Image walked in - not just to celebrate Twister's homecoming, not only to welcome Jeremy and Danielle or to congratulate Twister and Reggie on their engagement...but to duel them.

"Guess it's true what Wiz and Charlie said in 'See You Again', Twister," Audra began.

"What's that, Audra?"

"Every road you take will always lead you home," Ashton added.

"To hear about what your friends went through just to get you back...is just inspiring, Twister," Aiden continued.

"And to welcome you back properly...how about we have a 4 on 4 duel?" Andrea asked.

Otto jumped in..."You know I'm always up for a duel!" he said. "Reg? Twist? Clio?"

"If my brother's in, I'm in!"

"Don't even think about doing this without me, Otto-man!"

"And after the Leviathan battle, I'm not letting my man go into this without his better half!"

Otto scoffed. "Real mature there, Clio," He said. "In any event, you got yourself a duel!"

 **Otto: 8000**

 **Reggie: 8000**

 **Twister: 8000**

 **Clio: 8000**

 **Ashton: 8000**

 **Aiden: 8000**

 **Audra: 8000**

 **Andrea: 8000**

"This is crazy!" Duke exclaimed.

"Whoever thought of dueling this way?" Serenity said, freaking out.

"Our guys can handle it, Serenity," Mokuba assured, taking hold of Serenity's hands.

"I'll go first!" Otto said as he drew his first card. "I'll lay 2 cards face-down, then activate DESTRUCTION SWORD FUSION! I'll combine my Buster Blader with Majestic Dragon in order to summon...BUSTER BLADER, THE DRAGON DESTROYER SWORDSMAN!"

Everyone was shocked as Otto's new ace monster appeared.

"ALREADY?!" Joey said.

"My man don't mess around, Wheeler!" Clio fired back. "Continue, Otto."

"I have no other moves, Clio...but with this deck, you really don't need other moves. So I'll end my turn. You're up, Rocket Girl!"

"With pleasure, Otto! I DRAW! I'll begin with the DARK MAGIC CIRCLE! When I play this card, I can search the top 3 cards of my deck for a Dark Magician related card and add it to my hand! I choose the ultimate wizard himself, my DARK MAGICIAN! Next, I play POT OF GREED! This lets me draw 2 more cards!"

After Reggie drew her 2 cards, she looked at her hand and saw that she drew a monster she could summon right away.

"Looks like I've drawn my PALLADIUM ORACLE MAHAD! When I draw this card, I can Special Summon him automatically! Mahad is an ancient and trustworthy protector of my deck. He is a powerful ally and I am honored to have him by my side. Next up, I'll activate MAGIC FORMULA! This increases the power of any Spellcaster by 700 points! I'll equip it to Mahad to give him a grand total of 3200 Attack Points! I'll set 4 cards face down and end my turn. Over to you, Twist."

"Looks like it's time for the Heroes to fly in! I DRAW! I'll begin with my trusty Field Spell - SKYSCRAPER! This gives my deck a home field advantage! Now I play this - POLYMERIZATION! With it, I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to summon...FLAME WINGMAN!"

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 1200**

"Finally, I'll saddle my Wingman with the Spell Card - LIGHTNING BLADE! This gives my Flame Wingman an additional 800 points while cutting all WATER monsters' Attack Points by 500!"

 **Flame Wingman ATK: 2900**

"I'll throw down a face-down and call it a turn. Your turn, Clio!"

"And what a turn it'll be!" Clio said as she drew her card. "I play my AMAZONESS SWORDS WOMAN in Attack Mode! Then I'll throw 3 cards face-down. That ends my turn."

It was now Ashton's turn and from the looks of things, he wasn't going to play around after he and his siblings lost to Reggie in one turn while she was controlled by the Orichalcos.

"DRAW! First thing's first, I activate my NECROVALLEY Field Spell! This gives all Gravekeeper monsters a 500 Attack and Defense Point bonus plus negates any effect directly involving the card Graveyard! Now I summon GRAVEKEEPER'S CURSE!"

 **ATK: 800 - 1300**

 **DEF: 800 - 1300**

"When Gravekeeper's Curse comes to play, you all take 500 points of damage!"

With the summoning of Gravekeeper's Curse, Otto, Reggie, Twister and Clio glowed green and winced as Curse's effect resolved.

 **Otto: 7500**

 **Reggie: 7500**

 **Twister: 7500**

 **Clio: 7500**

"Next I play DOUBLE SUMMON! This lets me summon another monster this turn! So I'll play this monster face down. I'll set a card face-down...and activate ROYAL TRIBUTE! This forces us all to discard all monsters in our hand!"

This move didn't come without the ire of Ashton's siblings.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ASHTON?!" Audra beamed.

"That card affects us too, ya know!" Aiden added.

"Honestly, I have no idea why you run Gravekeepers, Ashton. That deck has no business being in tag duels," Andrea continued.

Ashton scoffed. "Fine. I end my turn with 2 cards face-down."

However, Audra was prepared for Ashton's Gravekeepers.

"Thanks to your Royal Tribute card, Ashton, I can now do this! I summon SILLVA, WARLORD OF DARK WORLD, BEIIGE, VANGUARD OF DARK WORLD and LUCENT, NETHERLORD OF DARK WORLD!"

Sillva:

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 1400**

Lucent:

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 0**

Beiige:

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1300**

"Now the effects of Broww, Hunter of Dark World and Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World go off! Grapha destroys Twister's face-down card while Broww lets me draw a new card! Your go, Aiden!"

"MY DRAW! I play OVERLOAD FUSION! Since my brother's Field Spell doesn't negate banishing effects, I can use this card to fuse Truckroid, Expressroid, Stealthroid and Drillroid! This lets me summon SUPER VEHICROID STEALTH UNION!"

A 20 foot tall Megazord ripoff soon took the field. It had the pieces of Truckroid, Expressroid, Stealthroid and Drillroid and was as turbocharged as Otto's Synchro Deck.

 **ATK: 3600**

 **DEF: 3000**

"I'll throw this face-down and end my turn."

The duel shifted over to Audra, who already had 3 monsters in play and hadn't even drawn for her turn yet!

"HERE GOES! I activate my GATES OF DARK WORLD Field Spell! This gives all Fiend-type monsters on the field 300 Attack and Defense Points! That ends my turn."

Unfortunately for Audra, Clio was having no opposing field advantage!

"TWIN TWISTER, ACTIVATE! By discarding a card, I can destroy Ashton's Necrovalley and your Gates of Dark World!"

A pair of twisters (no pun intended) shot out of Clio's Spell Card, instantly destroying both Audra and Ashton's Field Spells.

"Curse you, Clio Rodriguez!" Audra growled as her strategy was broken up. "I end my turn!"

"And I start mine!" Andrea said as she drew her first card. "I'll activate the Spell Card - LAWNMOWING NEXT DOOR! If I have more cards in my deck than you do, I can send cards from the top of my deck to the Graveyard until we're all square! So I'll send 20 cards from my deck to my Graveyard! Now, I Special Summon JUDGMENT DRAGON!

"WHAT?!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2600**

"Now I'll Special Summon LIGHTRAY DIABOLOS!"

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 1000**

"I'll chain their effects! By paying 1000 points, Judgment Dragon can clear the field of all your cards, while Diabolos can send one of your Set cards to the top or bottom of your deck!"

Unfortunately for Andrea, she ran right into Clio's Traps!

"You've triggered my Traps! GO, DIVINE WRATH! I discard 2 cards to negate the effects of your Diabolos and Dragon...AND INSTANTLY DESTROY THEM!"

Andrea just got REJECTED! REJECTED! Yeah, she just got REJECTED! R-E,J-E,C-T-E-D, REJECTED! But they weren't done yet!

"Since Clio activated a Spell or Trap Card during your turn, I can summon the MAGICIAN OF DARK ILLUSION to the field!"

"I'll set a monster face-down in Defense Mode and play one more card face-down. Your move, Otto."

Otto smiled as he drew his next card. His lockdown was about to be completed. "I play CARD OF SANCTITY! This forces us to draw until we're each holding 6 cards! Next, I activate the EMBLEM OF DRAGON DESTROYER! This brings a Buster Blader from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand!"

The stage was now set. He had a Tuner monster and a Buster Blader in hand. Now to combine them and he had just the card to do so.

"I activate the INSTANT TUNING Spell Card! This lets me Synchro Summon using a Tuner and a Non-Tuner Monster from my hand! I tune Level 1 Majestic Dragon to Level 7 Buster Blader so I can Synchro Summon...BUSTER DRAGON!"

A large, black dragon soon appeared beside Otto's Swordsman. His strategy was now complete.

"Buster Dragon turns all monsters on your field and in your Graveyard into Dragons! And thanks to my Swordsman, your monsters can't attack or activate their effects! And let's not forget my Swordsman's other effect! He gains 1000 points for every Dragon on the field and in the Graveyard!"

All 4 of Quadruple Image's Duel Disks, as well as their monsters, glowed red as their power was transferred over to Otto's Swordsman.

Buster Blader, The Dragon Destroyer Swordsman:

 **ATK: 2800 - 19800**

 **DEF: 2500 - 19500**

"His Swordsman's got almost 20,000 points!" Ashton freaked.

"How are we supposed to beat that thing?" Audra cowered.

"You're not...Swordsman, ATTACK ANDREA'S FACE-DOWN MONSTER!"

"HOLD IT! Reveal Trap! MAGIC CYLINDER! This re-directs the path of your attack towards another player! And I choose Twister!"

Otto's attack was about to knock Twister out of the duel! Or was it? Not while Rocket Girl's in the game!

"ACTIVATE TRAP! You've sprung my REDUCTION BARRIER! Here's the deal - your Magic Cylinder would've dealt 19800 points of damage to Twister. However, this Trap Card cuts his damage to 10%, keeping him in the duel!"

 **Twister: 5520**

Twister was saved by his fiancee!

"That was a close one! Thanks, babe!" Twister said to his bride-to-be.

"Aw, Twist!" Reggie gushed. "No prob! You would've done the same."

"Get a room, you two!" Otto said, disgusted. "Now...where was I? Oh yeah...attacking with my Swordsman, thanks to this card! DOUBLE OR NOTHING! I can play this when my attack gets negated. I can attack again with that monster this turn...however, that monster's power gets DOUBLED!"

"DOUBLED?!" Andrea said.

 **Buster Blader, The Dragon Destroyer Swordsman ATK: 39600**

"NO WAY! 40,000 Attack Points?!" Tristan gasped.

"Now that's power!" Mokuba shouted.

"You said it, Mokie!" Serenity added, messing up his hair and causing Mokuba to blush.

"Hey, Mokuba...looks like you got a thing for my sister there!" Joey teased to the younger Kaiba brother.

"Swordsman, ATTACK AND DESTROY AIDEN'S STEALTH UNION...WITH DRAGON DESTRUCTION SWORD SLASH!"

Otto's Swordsman charged in and swung his sword, making a clean cut right through Stealth Union, destroying it.

"REDUCTION BARRIER, ACTIVATE!"

 **Aiden: 4400**

Well, even though Aiden's damage was cut to 10%, Otto wasn't done yet! Reggie had a Spell Card to use!

"GO, DOUBLE ATTACK! By discarding a card, Otto's Swordsman can attack again this turn!"

"OH NO!" The quadruplets cowered in fear.

"Swordsman, STRIKE DOWN ASHTON'S GRAVEKEEPER CURSE!"

 **Ashton: 4120**

"That ends my turn."

"And starts mine! DRAW! I build...THE OVERLAY NETWORK! By combining Level 7 Dark Magician and Level 7 Magician of Dark Illusion, I can Exceed Summon the Rank 7 Exceed Monster...EBON HIGH MAGICIAN!"

Twister and Clio were stunned. They've never seen that monster before, let alone in Reggie's deck!

"I'll end my turn with 1 card face-down. You're up, Twist!"

Twister nodded and drew his card. Then, he began his assault. "Flame Wingman, attack Ashton's face-down monster! INFERNAL RAGE!"

A stream of fire was launched from Flame Wingman's dragon hand, destroying Ashton's face-down monster immediately, revealing it to be a Gravekeeper's Spy.

"You've triggered Gravekeeper's Spy's special effect! When it's destroyed, I can special summon another Gravekeeper's monster from my deck with an Attack Power of 1500 or less! I choose another Gravekeeper's Spy!"

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Don't you forget about my Wingman's superpower! Your destroyed Spy's Attack Points are gonna come out of Audra's Life Points! BURN 'EM, WINGMAN!"

Flame Wingman opened its dragon head hand and burned Audra.

 **Audra: 6800**

"I'll throw down 2 face-downs and call it a turn! You're on, Clio!"

Clio smiled as she drew her card. "I play AMAZONESS DEFENSE! This Spell prevents my Amazoness monsters from being destroyed in battle! Now I summon out a 2nd AMAZONESS SWORDS WOMAN! Swords Women, ATTACK! Attack Audra's Dark World Lords!"

"Nice try! But my Lords are too strong!"

Clio just smiled. Her Swords Women were unharmed thanks to her Amazoness Defense Spell Card. And thanks to the effect of Amazoness Swords Woman, it was Audra who took the hit!

 **Audra: 5100**

"How come I lost Life Points?" Audra said, surprised.

"Because of Swords Woman's special power! When she does battle, you take all the damage I would've taken! Now I overlay my two Swords Women to construct the Overlay Network and Exceed Summon NUMBER 39: UTOPIA! I'll rebuild that network twice with Utopia to summon NUMBER C39: UTOPIA RAY and NUMBER S39: UTOPIA THE LIGHTNING!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"That ends my turn."

Ashton just laughed as he drew his card. "I'll begin by reactivating my NECROVALLEY Field Spell! Next I play my GRAVEKEEPER'S SUMMONER!"

 **ATK: 1000 - 1500**

 **DEF: 1000 - 1500**

"When I summon my Gravekeeper Summoner, I can summon up to 4 Gravekeeper's monsters from my Deck or Graveyard! I choose GRAVEKEEPER'S CANNONHOLDER, GRAVEKEEPER'S CHIEF and GRAVEKEEPER'S SPEAR SOLDIER!"

Cannonholder:

 **ATK: 1400 - 1900**

 **DEF: 1200 - 1700**

Chief:

 **ATK: 1900 - 2400**

 **DEF: 1200 - 1700**

Spear Soldier:

 **ATK: 1500 - 2000**

 **DEF: 1500 - 2000**

"Oh, and while Necrovalley and my Summoner are in play, my Gravekeeper's monsters are unaffected by any of your card effects! Now for Cannonholder's power! I can sacrifice all my Gravekeeper monsters to deal 700 points of damage to you for each one! If you do the math correctly, that's 3500 points of damage! Now, FIRE!"

All of Ashton's monsters transformed into a set of 4 fireballs that landed direct hits at Otto, Reggie, Twister and Clio.

 **Otto: 4000**

 **Reggie: 4000**

 **Twister: 4000**

 **Clio: 4000**

"Also, when Summoner is destroyed while Necrovalley is out, she clears the field!"

Ashton thought he was successful in leaving the Rocket crew defenseless. However...

"GO, INTERDIMENSIONAL MATTER TRANSPORTER AND DIMENSIONHOLE!"

Utopia Lightning and Ebon High Magician were still standing strong!

"What's this? Your Utopia Lightning and Reggie's Magician should be gone!"

"Guess again, Ashton! I had a Trap Card and a Spell Card! Meet Interdimensional Matter Transporter and Dimensionhole! They let me remove monsters from play for one turn, saving my Utopia Lightning and Reggie's Magician!"

"That ends my turn!"

"My move, Ash!"

Or so Aiden thought! Not on Clio's watch!

"I detach one Exceed Material from Reggie's Ebon High Magician...TO ACTIVATE SELF-DESTRUCT BUTTON! This brings all our Life Points to 0 instantly!"

Aiden was stumped. Why would Clio bring all their Life Points to 0? Unless...

"Unless we have another card to play!" Twister said. "And it so happens that Rocket Girl has the card we need! Take it away, Rocket Girl!"

"I detach Ebon High Magician's other Exceed Material! From my hand, I play RING OF DEFENSE! This blocks the damage to our Life Points while you 4 take the hit! THIS DUEL'S DONE!"

Clio pushed the Self-Destruct Button, destroying all of Quadruple Image's monsters and knocking them to the ground.

 **Ashton: 0**

 **Aiden: 0**

 **Audra: 0**

 **Andrea: 0**

 **Otto, Reggie, Twister and Clio: WIN!**

Andrea was dumbfounded...that's twice they've been beaten in a single turn! Perhaps they weren't as good as they thought they were.

"Good duel, you guys. The 4 of you are experts!" Ashton applauded.

"You're not bad yourselves," Twister told the quadruplets. "And don't worry...Reg and I have already saved you guys some invites to our wedding."

"Thanks, Twister! Congrats on the score! And Otto..."

Otto turned to face the quadruplets...

"We've seen you in action. You're pretty good on your boards. We'd love to be a part of whatever you've got planned next!" Audra said to Otto. Looks like the cat's out of the bag...QI decided to move their base of operations to Ocean Shores so they could be closer to where the REAL action is.

* * *

"Thanks, you guys! Now...there's one more thing I gotta do," Otto said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. He then turned to Clio and took her right hand into his own.

"Throughout this whole ordeal, I've been a bag of mixed emotions. But one thing has remained constant throughout...that's you, Clio. Now, I ask you, Clio Esmeralda Rodriguez..."

He got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing an emerald cut diamond ring.

"...will you marry me?"

Everyone in attendance had tears in their eyes...tears of joy...as they witnessed the scene before them. That included Clio. She had waited far too long for this. With a smile on her face, she took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger.

"OH MY GOSH! OTTO! YES! I WILL MARRY YOU! You honestly have no idea how long I've waited for this!" Clio squealed as she kissed Otto.

Everyone other than Twister now had one thought on their mind...'Double wedding? DOUBLE SCORE!'

Twister on the other hand...he was thinking 'Don't steal my thunder, Otto-man!'

Across the way, Mokuba Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler were thinking 'Maybe one day, we'll end up like that!' (Slow your roll there, you two!)

Oh, by the way...to celebrate everyone being reunited, Sam finally revealed his secret project! His unofficial code name for it was CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES, but the official name...was Duel Runner. Otto got a red Duel Runner, Reggie's was magenta, Twister's was blue, Sam's was gold, Yugi's was silver, green for Joey, pink for Serenity and Clio, black for Duke, orange for Tristan and platinum for the Kaiba brothers. Tommy Pickles got a light blue Runner, Dil got yellow, dark green for the Deville twins, tiger stripes for Kimi, hot rod flames for Chuckie, Angelica got a tie-dye Runner and Susie's Duel Runner had a thunder/lightning paint scheme. Sam was still building Trish's Duel Runner.

* * *

The double wedding was set for Independence Day - July 4th - on Rocket Beach. It was everything Reggie and Clio had dreamed it would be, except for one thing...Lieutenant Tice was officiating. What? Lieutenant does sound official, does it not? Anyway...Tice began by asking for objections, but death glares from Otto, Raymundo and Twister's parents made the rest of the audience back off. Then, Tice continued the traditional spiel. Of course, his memories of Twister and Reggie's antics came back at him hard, so there were some tears during the proceedings.

(What Tice says will be in brackets, the repeats will be in braces)

{"I, Maurice Horacio 'Twister' Rodriguez..."}

["I, Maurice Horacio 'Twister' Rodriguez..."]

{"...take you, Regina Danielle 'Reggie' Rocket..."}

["...take you, Regina Danielle 'Reggie' Rocket..."]

{"...to be my wedded wife."}

["...to be my wedded wife."]

{"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."}

["To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."]

The process was repeated for Reggie.

{"I, Regina Danielle 'Reggie' Rocket..."}

["I, Regina Danielle 'Reggie' Rocket..."]

{"...take you, Maurice Horacio 'Twister' Rodriguez..."}

["...take you, Maurice Horacio 'Twister' Rodriguez..."]

{"...to be my wedded husband."}

["...to be my wedded husband."]

{"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."}

["To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."]

This same process was repeated for Otto and Clio:

{"I, Oswald Joseph 'Otto' Rocket..."}

["I, Oswald Joseph 'Otto' Rocket..."]

{"...take you, Clio Esmeralda Rodriguez..."}

["...take you, Clio Esmeralda Rodriguez..."]

{"...to be my wedded wife."}

["...to be my wedded wife."]

{"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."}

["To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."]

And repeat...

{"I, Clio Esmeralda Rodriguez..."}

["I, Clio Esmeralda Rodriguez..."]

{"...take you, Oswald Joseph 'Otto' Rocket..."}

["...take you, Oswald Joseph 'Otto' Rocket..."]

{"...to be my wedded husband."}

["...to be my wedded husband."]

{"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."}

["To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."]

"You may now kiss the bride!", Tice said. Without hesitation, Twister kissed Reggie hard on the lips, unleashing as much passion as he could.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Twister and Reggie Rodriguez, along with Otto and Clio Rocket!", Tice exclaimed. He then turned to the newlywed couples, gave them a thumbs up and said...

"Congratulations, you four."

And guess who caught the flowers...SERENITY AND MOKUBA!

"Well, don't just stand there, Mokuba!" Joey began.

"Kiss her!" Otto, Reggie, Twister and Clio finished. ('Phineas and Ferb' reference TOTALLY intended)

Mokuba turned to Serenity, grabbed her dress and kissed her hard on the lips. Right then and there, Mokuba Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. They even shared a dance at the reception!

And apparently, Otto and Twister either watched 'The Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama' or texted each other last night because they had the same song lined up for their dances with Clio and Reggie - 'Could It Be' by Christy Carlson Romano, the voice of Kim Possible. Otto and Clio and Twister and Reggie even re-did the Kim/Ron kiss scene from 'So The Drama'!

"Ready to venture into the unknown, Twist?"

"I'm ready if you are, Rocket Girl."

Everyone then mounted their Duel Runners and said, in unison...

"LET'S REV IT UP!"

* * *

 **Well, there's part 1 of the epilogue! Part 2 will be a flash forward 10 years into the future to see where everyone stands. In the meantime..."RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!"**


	23. Epilogue Part 2 - Here and Now

**Here it is! The 2nd and final part of the epilogue to 'Waking The Dragons'! I'll have it start in 2016 (because there's something I just can't resist putting in here) and flash forward 10 years after that. ROLL IT!**

* * *

 _November 2, 2016_

It's been almost a year since the downfall of Dartz and Twister's return. Jeremy and Danielle are almost a year old. Also in that time frame, Otto and Clio had triplets - Danica, Jamie and Tommy - 2 girls and a boy. Sam and Trish had hooked up just before Clio and Otto tied the knot and as for Mokuba and Serenity...they're still going strong. The Rocket crew was gathered at the Shore Shack for what was bound to be a history-making night - Game 7 of the World Series, Chicago Cubs vs. Cleveland Indians. Both teams haven't won the Fall Classic in quite a while - Chicago's been cursed for 108 years, while Cleveland hasn't won in 68 years. One of those streaks was going to end tonight. It was the bottom of the 10th inning, 2 outs, the score stood 8-7 in favor of Chicago. If anyone was nervous, it was Twister. He had been a Cubs fan practically since the day he was born, so he was used to the heartbreak.

"Twist...Twist, calm down. The Cubs aren't gonna blow it this time!" Reggie assured Twister.

"How can you be so sure?" Twister asked. "There's a potent base stealing threat in Rajai Davis on at first and pinch-hitting punch in Michael Martinez at bat."

"Sometimes a girl just knows, Twist. Now calm down and watch the final out."

' _Here's the 0-1...This is gonna be a tough play! Bryant...THE CUBS...WIN THE WORLD SERIES!'_

Twister stood silent, in disbelief. All his life, he had been mocked for being a Cubs fan. Now, he finally has his chance to turn the tables. His team is now a champion.

"Twist...Twister...you okay, man?" He heard Otto ask him, trying to snap him back to reality.

"This...this can't be real right now, Otto-man!"

"I can tell you that this is all too real, Twister. Your Chicago Cubs are champions for the first time in over 100 years...and I'm taking it upon myself to get you that Championship gear, Twist."

Twister hugged his best friend. "Thanks, Otto-man! What would I do without you?"

"Nothing, because you'd still be one of Dartz's prisoners and Reggie would be a hollow shell of who she used to be."

Memo to Otto - don't ever make Reggie remember when she was pure evil. Needless to say, she was FUMED! "Gotta run!" Otto said as he ran off.

"OTTO ROCKET! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Reggie called out, chasing after her brother.

"Looks like everything is as it should be, guys," Clio affirmed.

"We wouldn't have it any other way, Clio." Twister told his girly cousin.

* * *

(10 Years Later)

(Otto's POV)

Well, here I am again. Raymundo and Tito left us with ownership of the Shack. Sam did indeed get married...to Reggie's best friend Trish, I might add. They have 2 kids of their own - Andrew and Miranda, they're both 9 and they're both smart, just like their father. Twist and I still surf, we still skate...so does Rocket Girl. Twist is also a successful director. In fact, he's working on a new movie with Ron Howard! I shouldn't worry too much, though. Twister will always be my best bro. Sam's actually won a Nobel Prize for Medicine. Turns out that one of his recent advances cured cancer! As for Clio...let's just say she and I got busy. We had 2 more kids in these past 10 years. Jamie, Danica and Tommy are 10 now. Not 2 months after we welcomed our triplets, Clio found out she was pregnant again and the following year, we were graced with a 2nd son. His name is Nicholas. He's 9 now. The year after that, we welcomed our 3rd daughter - Nicole; she's 8 and I swear she takes after my sister! Speaking of Twister and Reggie...they have 2 more kids themselves. Jeremy and Danielle are 10. The year after they were born, Twist and Rocket Girl welcomed Tristan. He's 9 and wants to be just like Twister. 2 years later, Twister and Reggie brought home another daughter, who they named Alexis. At 7 years old, Alexis is already a pretty good surfer! After all, she did have a very good teacher in my sister.

Oh, what about our friends from Domino, you may ask? Let me tell you...Yugi and Tea got married 2 years after the double wedding of me and Clio and Twist and Rocket Girl. A year after that happened, Joey and Mai married and that same year, it was Serenity and Mokuba's turn. As for kids - Yugi and Tea have 2, Jake and Miley. They're both great duelists, just like Yugi. Miley also wants to be a dancer, just like her mom. They have 2 more on the way. Joey and Mai also have 2 - Jesse and Katie. Mai's now an acclaimed fashion designer and Joey's an architect. Yugi's left most of the dueling to Jake and Miley, he's now taking over for Alex Trebek on 'Jeopardy!' while Tea is a coach on 'The Voice'. As for Serenity and Mokuba - just the 1 kid for them, a girl, Kisara. She's taken up Duel Monsters and is as skilled as Seto Kaiba himself. Oh, and Serenity and Mokuba have another kid on the way.

Their adventures are only just beginning.

* * *

(Danica's POV)

We're in the middle of a hot surf session when I see Jeremy faceplant into an old man.

"We've been invaded...", I start.

"BY SHOOBIES!", Jeremy finishes.

"Jeremy, Danielle, let's bail. I can't stand the shoobies hogging our surf," I tell my friends. Everyone but Tommy is in agreement. Tommy, as he will do, attempts to keep us surfing. But I won't have any of it.

"NOW, TOMMY!" I say to the dismay of my brother, pulling him by the ear. "Alright, no need to be all huffy about it, Danny!" He responds, calling me by the nickname I hate as we head into the Shore Shack. Once there, we see a light off in the distance, shaped like a spider.

"Uncle Otto, what's going on?" I hear Jeremy ask.

"What's with that spider in the sky?" Tommy adds.

Dad just gasps. "Oh no!" He starts. "It's as I feared...the Dark Signers have returned."

"DARK SIGNERS?!" Myself, Jamie, Tommy, Jeremy, Danielle, Nicholas, Nicole, Alexis, Tristan, Andrew and Miranda blurt out.

"They're a hoard of malicious duelists with one purpose - revive the King of the Underworld and take over the world," Aunt Reggie tells us.

"And only you kids can stop them. The fate of the world now rests in your hands...the battle has begun," Dad says in a deep, ominous voice. My friends and I were now tasked with preventing the apocalypse. Things are about to get real. As Yugi Moto would say...IT'S TIME TO DUEL!

* * *

 **Voice Cast:**

 **Otto Rocket (Age 23) - Joseph Ashton**

 **Otto Rocket (Age 34) - Alec Baldwin**

 **Reggie Rocket - Ashley Tisdale**

 **Twister Rodriguez - Mitchel Musso**

 **Sam Dullard - Gary LeRoi Gray**

 **Clio Rodriguez - Jamie Maria Cronin**

 **Lars Rodriguez - Lombardo Boyar**

 **Raymundo - John Kassir**

 **Tito - Kevin Michael Richardson**

 **Noelani - Kim Mai Guest**

 **Danielle Rocket - Olivia Olson**

 **Yugi/Yami Yugi/Timaeus - Dan Green**

 **Joey/Dartz/Hermos - Wayne Grayson**

 **Kaiba/Critias - Eric Stuart**

 **Valon/Rafael/Duke Devlin - Marc Thompson**

 **Alister - Ted Lewis**

 **Roland - David Wills**

 **Pegasus - Darren Dunstan**

 **Kris - Veronica Taylor**

 **Serenity Wheeler - Lisa Ortiz**

 **Mokuba Kaiba - Tara Sands**

 **Ironheart - Brian Maillard**

 **Tristan Taylor - Greg Abbey**

 **Rebecca Hawkins - Kerry Williams**

 **Professor Arthur Hawkins - Mike Pollock**

 **Ashton - Adam McArthur**

 **Aiden/Jeremy - Vincent Martella**

 **Audra - Christy Carlson Romano**

 **Andrea - Kirsten Storms**

 **Tommy Pickles - Elizabeth Daily**

 **Chuckie Finster - Nancy Cartwright**

 **Dil Pickles - Tara Strong**

 **Kimi Finster - Dionne Quan**

 **Phil and Lil Deville - Kath Soucie**

 **Angelica Pickles - Cheryl Chase**

 **Susie Carmichael - Cree Summer**

 **Danielle/Danica - Alyson Stoner**

 **Thomas 'Tommy' Rocket - Jace Norman**

 **Nicole - Kira Kosarin**

 **Nicholas - Jason Marsden**

 **Alexis - Priscilla Everett**

 **Miranda - Miranda Cosgrove**

 **Tristan Rocket-Rodriguez - Will Friedle**

 **Andrew - Jason Ritter**

* * *

 **Well, that does it for 'Waking The Dragons'! However, the next generation of duelists is about to face their biggest battle yet as the Dark Signers rise again! STAY TUNED!**


End file.
